Doomsday
by GenuineProdigy
Summary: It all started when Mitsuhiko and Ayumi went too far. Unconsciously, Conan made a new girlfriend. Part #2:: Chapter 6 :: Bad Day UPDATED : He knows what he is doing. Or does he? :o
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Well, just an idea that just propped up in my mind :P

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Prologue**

_The beginning.  
It's never a simple step._

**-0-**

Only two boys were left in the classroom to lock it.

One sighed while he approached the other.

The one that all he wanted to be was Edogawa Conan. And to the extreme point of unfortunate, he was the closest to _his_ love interest. However, he thought it was appropriate to ask.

"Check this out! Conan-kun!"

Pulling on his arm gently, Mitsuhiko barely managed to tear Conan's eyes off of one of Mitsuhiko's mystery books. Unwillingly, Conan looked at him.

"What is it?"

Then, Conan stiffened at the sight of a cooking magazine which held the photo of a chocolate cake. With strawberries laid upon it in a shape of a heart.

"You mean this cake?"

"Of course!"

"You're planning to make this, aren't you?"

Mitsuhiko winced at his fast deduction. He realized that Conan probably knew the future receiver of the cake and his cheeks reddened. "Yes."

Suddenly, Conan's phone rang. It was Ayumi.

"Hold on a sec, Mitsuhiko. Phone call." He mumbled to Mitsuhiko.

"Hey, Ayumi. What's up?"

A charming but somewhat nervous voice answered. "_Conan-kun...Can I ask you a favor?"_

"Sure. What is it?" His curiousity increased.

"_Could you come to the class tomorrow from the other side of the school?"_

"Um. Okay. That's...gonna take a little bit more time. But why?"

_"You'll see."_ She chuckled. "_See you tomorrow!"_

"Oi, Mitsuhiko." Conan shut his phone. "Do you know what's at the other side of our class?"

"Eh? You mean around Class G to K?"

"Yea."

"Hmm. There's nothing special...Wait!" Conan tensed. "Since Christmas is approaching..." _Oh no._ Conan thought as Mitsuhiko gave him the sentence. "I think the school is planning to place mistletoes. Why?"

"No, it's nothing. Go on."

Mitsuhiko paused over Conan's horrified face. But then, he continued gleefully, pointing at the magazine. "Anyway, isn't this great? Anybody will love it! Maybe even-"

"-Haibara-san. You mean." Conan gritted his teeth, finished the sentence and turned his eyes back to the novel. However, Mitsuhiko still droned on, still in his dreams.

"Yes! Isn't that awesome? Someday, I'll make a really large- no, she'll probably like smaller ones- so I'll make a cute chocolate cake with small strawberries in the shape of a heart! I'll even try to wear a suit, and invite her to my house!"

At this, Conan made a strange noise. Thankfully, Mitsuhiko was too deep in his dream to notice.

_Man. These kids are seriously going too far._ _Seriously! Now Ayumi is planning to-to kiss me or something tomorrow. _Shaking his head slightly, he imagined the face of a reddish-brown haired girl, her beautiful face a little pinched at the sight of Mitsuhiko's dream. _He'd better get back to liking Ayumi instead of that evil-eyed girl if he doesn't want to get a life-permanent shock-_

"Actually, I'll do that this Valentine's Day. And then, I'll have candles lit on the tables around the cake, and-and maybe a confession and a ring-"

"No."

Cut in the middle of his sentence, Mitsuhiko turned his head. "What? Why?"

"Because she's taken."

"By who?" His eyes enlarged with fear.

"By m-me."

_WHAT?!_

Even as he uttered the last words, his eyes expanded and he almost covered his open mouth. he couldn't believe he said 'me' instead of any name he could think of. _What the hell did I just say?!_

_..._

**-0-**

**-End of Prologue-**

**A/N: **So the idea is pretty classic, and a bit OOC, too. Since Conan would have a sharper mind than to say Ai is taken by him. Reviews are welcome :)


	2. Deal

**A/N: **Thank you, **Kudo2315, purebloodragdoll, Ninada, RanMouri82, **and **Enji86 **for leaving reviews! So, I was glad, and thankful to know that the idea wasn't as OOC as I thought. :) And...Ironically, I found out that I didn't plan the beginning part, and I was only thinking about the main things that were going to happen in the story. Sorry if the update was a bit late :S

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Deal**

_Give.  
And  
Take._

**-0-**

Snow entered through his glasses. He wiped them hastily, and continued to run.

And run. Just to get the hell out of where he was.

Then, right in front of the house, he paused.

_Would it be better if I didn't tell her?_

Then, he shuddered at the imagination of whatever would happen. He quickly opened the door.

"Shinichi! Where's the fire?" The professor asked the panting Conan. Apparently, he was amused to see the sweating kid hurrying to see him.

Conan made sure he didn't see Ai in the living room before answering. "I...did...something...weird."

The professor frowned. "You mean something happened with your body? You look fine-"

"No."

"Something about Ran?"

"No...neither..."

"Then what happened?"

And after three minutes of the story, the professor was laughing out loud.

"So you have a new girlfriend, Shinichi! I wonder what Mouri-kun will say about Ai-kun if she knows later!"

"If there's anything I do in my life, it will be keeping this secret from Ran." In a way, he felt guilty for her.

The professor continued to chuckle at the thought of the brown haired and calm girl walking with the boy in front of him with their arms folded together. Conan glared at the professor's annoying smile.

"So. What's so funny."

The calm statement froze both of them.

However, the professor laughed again. "You can take her downstairs and have a _nice_ chat together."

Ai looked at Conan, annoyed that the professor was being vague.

Conan sighed at the oncoming disaster. Without a word, he gestured towards the stairs.

**-0-**

The turqoise eyes that were staring into his were painfully fierce. It was that expression, '_If looks could kill_' kind of thing.

"You _what?_"

"He-Hey, now, put that down, and chill." He stuttered over the possible weapon in her hand.

"You _absolute_ moron."

Annoyed, she slowly and forcefully put down the mechanical pencil on her notebook. While he told his story, she unconcernedly did her homework in a rapid pace. Until the final statement got her. She sighed at her creation of a music sheet (which was extremely well done for an elementary kid).

"So you're finally out of your mind."

Conan nodded slowly, apparently glad that she didn't hurt him. Yet. "Well, think of the bright side-"

"_Bright side_? How can going out with a deducing freak even have a bright side?" Conan flinched at her explosion.

"H-Hey, but Mitsuhiko's not gonna bug you anymore, and the same goes for Ayumi."

Ai snorted. "If you have a brain, you might have guessed that they could turn sad to the point of crying."

Conan grimaced. "Well, someday Ayumi will have to know that Edogawa Conan can't exist with her. And-" He glanced at Ai. "The same with Haibara Ai."

"So?"

"Look, I know you're also bugged with these kids, and-and what's so bad about just _pretending_ to be my gi-girlfriend?"

She looked at him sideways. "Yeah, that would definitely make my life less miserable than it already is. I'll have to be in the middle of you and Ayumi fighting over this."

"Ugh." Conan ruffled his hair. "I didn't even realize what I was saying!"

Ai glared. "Aren't detectives supposed to have a clear thought every moment?"

"You really should've heard Mitsuhiko talk! About a suit and a ring-"

"Right, so what are you going to do for me?"

"?"

"For doing this act of a girlfriend."

"Ah...Well, that's-that's not really my fault!-"

Ai looked at him with half-closed eyes. "Really."

"I-Okay, what do you want?"

She was startled that he _would_ actually give her something. After all, it wasn't as if she was _really_ feeling bad about pretending to be his girlfriend. Then, she smirked and walked back upstairs. "We'll see."

Conan stared. Soon, he shouted. "Does that mean it's a yes?"

"Conditionally." She muttered.

Conan sighed in relief and followed her.

.

"So, Ai-kun, you're fine with this?"

The professor managed to ask her after the boy closed the front door. Ai sighed.

"I don't really know, professor...Think of what could happen to the Detective Boys."

"Hm. That's going to be a problem."

She paused to take a sip from the cup of tea in her hand. Then, she mumbled, more to herself, so that the professor wasn't sure if he heard it.

"Yes, but in some ways..."

_It could be fun._

**-0-**

Tomorrow morning, Conan was once again running towards the professor's house, an umbrella in his hand. His feet made noises when they touched the snow on the ground. However, his mind was a mixture of thoughts.

_Ayumi. She'd better get back on her tracks, and Mitsuhiko too-A fake girlfriend. And it just _had _to be Haibara. What are we even going to do? What do boyfriends and girlfriends do? The only closest girl in my life was Ran, and she was never a girlfriend..._

When he rang the bell, (unfortunately or fortunately) Ai opened it, a cup of coffee in her hand. Without opening it fully, she looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"I-I've gotta ask you something."

When she was sure she was too tired in the morning to make fun of anyone, she opened the door and let him in.

"So, today is-"

"-the doomsday."

His eyes narrowed for a second, but he let it go. "Right, so...Uh...Do we _have_ to let others know about this?"

"What's the point of having a fake girlfriend without letting the kids know."

"I mean-like Ran, Sonoko, and all."

"It depends. But it's not my fault if I see Ran-san perform the flying kick on your head."

Conan grimaced.

"And the second question. What are we supposed to do? If we're, you know, in-in a relationship."

She rolled her eyes. "We kiss."

Conan's face flushed instantly. "What?"

"I'm kidding, moron." With that, she picked up her bag, while Conan cussed internally. "We're just elementary kids. Just _think. _It's simple."

"Simple?" He imagined Ayumi and what she would do if he were her boyfriend.

"Whatever, we'll manage."

Conan sighed. "Okay, and...here's the final thing."

She turned around, because of the change in his tone of voice.

"I-uh...I want-no, I need-"

"The antidote."

Conan winced.

"Well-Yes. It's because-"

"No."

"Why?"

"I've told you already." She glanced at him. "You're going to develop an immunity sooner or later if you keep going on like this."

"Aw, please! Haibara. It's- It's because Christmas is coming near, and Shinichi hasn't seen Ran for over a month."

However, Ai continued walking without saying anything.

_Damn._

And then, they saw Mitsuhiko and Genta standing at the crossroads.

"Time for the first try, detective."

Conan gulped.

**-0-**

**-End of Deal-**

**A/N: **Because I'm weird, the story will have a moving plot. What I mean is, a LOT of stuff is going to happen...I think. And, I'll try to make the chapters better...and hopefully longer.


	3. Spotlight

**A/N: **Thank you so much, **Kudo2315, Jay, purebloodragdoll, **and **Maltrazz** for leaving reviews! I'm sorry about the late update, and yes, everything will be Conan/Ai and Shinichi/Shiho. I really appreciate those of you who also read, favorite and follow my story. It gives me a lot of motivation. Thanks again :)

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Spotlight**

_No can do._

**-0-**

"Your first try, detective."

Conan gulped.

Across the road, he waved his hand, quite awkwardly.

"Hey!...Guys." His voice across the road was somewhat strange.

Genta and Mitsuhiko answered, the latter a little depressed.

While they were still far enough, Conan whispered. "Since Mitsuhiko knows, I only have to let Genta know, right?"

"Yep, let's see how it goes." Ai answered, half curious about Genta's reaction.

The light turned green and the pair walked towards the other. As soon as they arrived, Genta jumped at Conan.

"Conan, did you see that Kamen-Yaiba episode yesterday? It was _awesome_!"

"Ah! Yes."

Soon, he began to say every single detail about the childish comic, making moves and twirls. Personally, Conan thought he looked like a revolving sack of potatoes. Instead of listening much of it, he only had one question in his mind. _What should I tell him?_

_Haibara is my girlfriend now._

Instantly, his cheeks became pink. _No. That's not it._

_We are going to be more friendly...__That sounds weird too._

He decided to just say that they were going out.

"Did you see how he performed the flying kick-"

While Genta chattered on, Ai sent a glance at Conan, who instantly winced. Looking for his chance, Conan didn't speak for a while.

Unfortunately, Genta had a _lot _to say at the moment.

"-and the robot just slammed into the wall and shattered-"

Conan cleared his throat.

"-the pieces turned into these smaller robots that were better-"

Conan coughed once consciously.

"-and he karate chopped three at once-"

Ai sighed.

A bit embarrassed and impatient himself, he finally spoke. "Um, Genta."

But he just continued with his idolized comics. "-and finally he was able to get to the top floor of the building-"

"Genta!-" Conan was about to shout his name when another voice interrupted him.

"Conan-kun!"

He froze right on the spot. He was already at school.

_Shit._

He forgot about Ayumi.

When he glaned at Ai, his expression solid, she sighed again, her hand covering half of her face.

_I wonder where his instincts are._

**-0-**

The black haired girl with a yellow ribbon seemed to be more nervous than usual when she talked to him.

"Ah. Ayumi." He tried to be dumb. "Why so early at school?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember?"

"Y-You mean Kamen Yaiba? I remember everything. The, the robots inside the buildings-"

Ayumi groaned quietly, disappointed.

"I told you...Well, let's go together anyways." She smiled and pulled his arm with both hands.

"Ah-!" He let out a short reaction, which she ignored.

Then, she turned around and told the rest, "You guys go to class." She didn't seem to hear Conan stutter.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai watched them until they went inside the school.

"Let's go." Ai murmured.

Genta was surprised. "You want to follow them?"

Instead of answerng, Ai sent him a second of her glare, which shrunk him instantly.

Walking behind her, Genta grumbled. "What's wrong with her? Following and stuff."

"Sure she wants to." Mitsuhiko mumbled quietly.

.

_No way._

Conan stood, with a petrfied face, under the mistletoe. Blushing now and then, Ayumi stood next to him, holding his hand, also looking at the mistletoe. The kids, mainly from his class and sixth grades, were a circle under the mistletoe and were watching them expectantly.

"S-So..."

"We..." Ayumi looked away for a second, and smiled at Conan nervously.

"Wait, Ayumi." Conan cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but w-we can't."

Ayumi's expression became blank. "What do you mean?"

"Well." He cleared his throat again, and this time, his face became pink. "I-uh, and Haibara are-you know, um."

When she continued to stare at him, he sighed once and spit it out. "We are going out." It sounded more of a confession from a criminal. He watched Ayumi's eyes grow larger (When they were already so huge).

It was silent for a moment.

"Is anybody going to kiss?" The sudden voice made Conan and Ayumi jump. Kobayashi was looking at them, vey interested to see them under the mistletoe. She smiled at them.

"Ah-not, not us." Conan quickly answered. There were several complaints from the background.

Even Kobayashi seemed to be disappointed. "Why? I thought you were friendly with each other-"

Then, Ayumi gasped. Conan instantly set his eyes towards to where she was looking, and found out why.

He almost cussed out loud.

Because he saw Ai behind the teacher making her way around the corner of the corridor.

And they were certainly _supposed _to be very friendly with each other.

**-0-**

Conan tried to make his way around the teacher, but she was talking about some new mystery book. "Did you read it yet? The main character is a thief _just_ your age, and he is brilliant!-"

"I didn't read it yet, sorry-"

"Well, you've got to! I mean, it's got a great plot-"

Then, he saw Ayumi already running towards the corner. _Too late._

"Ai-chan!"

Ai flinched when Ayumi appeared right in front of her. "A-ah, Yoshida-san."

"Is it true?"

"W-What?" Ai glimpsed, relieved that people were watching Conan and Kobayashi.

"That you-you and Conan-kun are going out."

"_What?_" Genta let out a high-pitched shout, while Mitsuhiko was silent.

_So he already told Ayumi._

Ai, slightly nervous from her imagination of Ayumi's reaction, glared at Conan just for the tiniest second and answered reluctantly. "Yes...We are."

The children in their class started to murmur while Genta gasped loudly. Ayumi gazed at Ai with a frozen expression.

"I'm sorry."

Ai was surprised that she wasn't the only one who said that. Ayumi just said she was sorry.

When Ai was still out of words, Ayumi continued, glancing at the mistletoe. "I-I didn't know, and I was going to-" She blushed again.

After blinking once, Ai understood. "Ah-well, that's-that's okay."

"Hey." Conan came back from Kobayashi. He looked at the Detective Boys and the surrounding children, not even curious.

There was an awkward pause.

"I don't believe it." Genta exclaimed, startling them.

"What?"

"All out of sudden, Conan says he's going out with Haibara. Why would they? They always fight."

"Still, they're really close to each other, for sure." Mitsuhiko said quietly.

"Yes." Ayum said, and grasped Ai's arm. "And I guess Ai-chan came here for the same reason as mine, right?"

"What?"

"Come on, what else would be the reason to get to a mistletoe?"

"_What?!_" Conan and Ai shouted.

"Is it wrong?" Genta leered a little. "You said you were going out anyways, what's wrong with a first step?"

_Haha. This can't be happening. _Conan glanced at Ai, who looked shocked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with just a small kiss?" Ayumi was all excited, as if her dream was just to see it.

"That-That's not-"

Instead of listening anymore, they pulled both of them into the circle of kids under the mistletoe.

"_Now_ what are we going to do?" Ai whispered furiously. When she turned around, she was frustrated that even the teacher was longing to see small kids kissing. "Why did you have to come all the way here and talk to Ayumi? You could've just told her quickly and got the hell out of here."

"Hey, it's not that easy! You know, trying to rip apart her dream-"

Ai sighed. "Whatever, just think what we should do right now."

"Can _you_ think of way to escape out of fourty people staring at you?"

"So are you planning to really do it?" Her eyes pierced his.

"I-I don't know."

"Don't take so long!" Kobayashi complained. _You're supposed to teach them _not_ to do this._ Conan thought.

"Yeah!" The kids agreed.

He sighed. Without any warning, he quickly approached towards Ai.

**-0-**

**-End of Spotlight-**

**A/N: **How's that? Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a week...


	4. Instinct

**A/N: **Thanks a lot! **thunder18, DarkXDestiny, Maltrazz, purebloodragdoll, **and **Kudo2315 **for leaving reviews! I'm deadly sorry for being late; I think I'm getting lazy. Somebody please hit me :( Even though it is short, it was kinda hard to write. School started...and darn it. Not sure of the continuation. Finally...Needed a tiny bit of ShinRan just for the story.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Instinct**

_What the hell. I thought I had one._

**-0-**

"You _were _an idiot to do that."

Conan laughed awkwardly at her statement.

...

The kids watched, with awestruck open mouths, as Conan approached her without much hesitation.

By the time their faces were touching, Ai finally realized what he was doing. And her cheeks instantly heated up.

His lips were touching right _next_ to hers, which soon opened from shock. Her heart skipped a beat, and started to race.

In less than a second when she was about to protest, or say that the kids could notice, he parted. His expression was unreadable when the amazed Ai looked up.

Surprisingly, he opened his mouth. Then, her eyes widened and she felt her face get hotter when his tongue came out.

"_Kids! What are you doing!_" There was a booming voice. The pair parted and looked above.

It was the principal.

Already stunned from his actions, Ai couldn't say anything when Conan smiled and quietly said the "Yes!" of joy. She couldn't think even when they quickly walked away from the wicked mistletoe, Conan holding her wrist. Dimly, she heard the bell ring and the Detective Boys murmur behind their backs. Her heart was still pounding away. Conan looked away and hummed.

...

And now, at the start of class, she was finally able to think properly again.

"Why the _hell_ did it have to be that way?" Her voice was almost angry.

"I-It was the only thing I could think of. With the principal behind us. I mean, I _had to _go far enough."

"Too far." She muttered, and pulled her chair back. The buzz in the background was starting to get annoying.

"_He kissed!_"

"_A couple in our class, isn't that exciting?!"_

Ai sighed. Sideways, she saw Ayumi with a gloomy face.

"Hmf." Conan snorted, slightly exhilarated from escaping the situation. "Did you expect a _real _kiss then?"

She slammed her backpack onto her desk.

"Yes," She sat down. "I did."

When she saw Conan gaping at her with his mouth open, she said blithely. "I'm kidding."

Conan flustered. "Stop doing those stuff."

Then, Kobayashi came in. Everybody sat down and shouted "Good morning!" to the teacher.

As usual, the teacher was saying all the winter cautions.

"It's easy to catch a cold, and do make sure not to slip on the snow or ice-"

_Sigh, the useless stuff...Oh, right._

"So, Haibara." He whispered.

"What."

"What about the-"

"No."

He grimaced. "You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"The antidote, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. I-I think you need new datas, and-"

"-And finally...Conan-kun and Ai-kun."

Both of them looked up from their desks. They noticed that everybody in the class turned to look at them.

_The attention, just what I needed._ Conan dully thought.

"Er...The principal-He, he wants to-uh..." She scratched her head. "The principal told me to give you punishment for-"

Conan and Ai both narrowed their eyes. Kobayashi cleared her throat. "-for behaving a little, um, inappropriately at school." Her voice was apologetic, almost as if it were her fault (And partly so, since she didn't stop them).

"_What?!_"

"Yes-" She dragged the edge, seeming more guilty. "You guys need to clean the music classroom every Friday afterschool."

"No way." Conan groaned.

"Until when?" Ai kept her calm voice.

"Until...the principal calls it enough."

Ai sighed. "It's because of that instinct of yours."

Conan winced from her glare.

"Ah-haha, well-at least, at least we escaped."

"But why the _hell_ did it have to be that way?" She repeated, annoyed.

Suddenly, a part of Conan's mind thought it was pretty cute how there still were patches of pink on her cheeks, and he shook his head to get that out.

**-0-**

"If we have to repeat today every time, you'll have a _lot_ to give me."

"Yeah, yeah. I promise. It won't be."

Ai gave him that look and then walked away from the Detective Agency. They had to walk together there because they were _supposed _to be reeeal friendly.

Relieved to pass today's hellish experience, he sighed. He watched Ai cross the street and walk towards the professor's house. Blindly, he wished Ayumi and Mitsuhiko wouldn't be sad to the point of making Ai guilty. When she disappeared, a sudden thought occurred. He took out his cell phone with his right hand and dialed a number. The other fished a bowtie from the backpack.

"Hello?" A sugary female voice answered the phone.

"A-Ah, Ran." Conan barely had time to adjust the voice correctly.

"Oh, Shinichi! What's up? It's been a long time already..."

"I just called to see...check up how you're doing." He blushed a little while saying this.

However, he sensed that she was far from being happy with the phone call he was giving. "When are you going to be back, Shinichi? It's already Christmas season!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ran. But..." Conan hesitated with Shinichi's voice on the phone.

"The case...right." Ran ended the sentence sourly. "Okay."

Conan flinched when she finished the call. From the street, he started to walk up to the Detective Agency again, anxious.

He opened the door.

"Ran nee-chan...?" She was standing at the window, staring far away.

She turned around, trembling. His face became solid automatically at Ran's tears falling down her cheeks.

She smiled, but not truly. "Welcome home, Conan-kun, and don't worry about me, I'm just being silly..."

She wiped the tears off her cheeks, but even more dropped to the floor. Ran went into the bathroom before she thought she'd make Conan feel bad.

He knew it was bad.

He knew it could harm him.

He knew it was dangerous.

_I need the antidote._

Anyway, why did he have to see Ran cry because of her reasons of the 'immunity'? He needed one _now_. One pill wouldn't hurt so much. Why did she always neglect? Why couldn't she make more progress?

Just a day of freedom, and she can't let him have it?

He frowned.

Throwing the backpack in the room, he wrote a short note and went right outside before he could see Ran coming out of the bathroom with red eyes.

**-0-**

"Shinichi! _Now _what's wrong?"

"Evening, professor."

Ignoring the comments from the professor, he went straight downstairs.

Afraid of thinking rationally, he did not hesitate before bursting the door to her lab.

"Haibara."

Silence.

...Not here...?

He stepped out of the room, and shouted. "Professor? Where is Haibara-"

And he ran into a wall.

"Ow."

Or a person.

All out of sudden, a strange smell began to intoxicate him when he felt strands of hair stroking across his nose. The feeling of fire inside him was starting to fade away. He blinked and saw Ai, with wet hair, rubbing the right side of her head where he had collided. He raised his arm slowly and touched his forehead, which throbbed a little. However, he couldn't think much.

He blushed.

He _actually _blushed.

**-0-**

**-End of Instinct-**


	5. Melancholy

**A/N: **Thank you, **XMyLifeIsADisasterX, purebloodragdoll, Maltrazz, **and** Enji86 **for leaving reviews on the previous chapter! I really loved them reviews :D Fortunately, I was able to write this chapter quicker than I thought. And as I mentioned...I kinda like to make stories that are similar to the real one, so I guess I do need to have _tiny_ bits of ShinRan for the story to continue...right? I wish you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Melancholy**

_Some say it is similar to the tune humans hear right before they die._

**-0-**

He barely heard the voice.

"...So why in the middle of the night did you have to slam me in the head."

Conan closed his eyes just for a second. He felt his anger dying, and his proper self coming back. The strange scent was still messing around with his head. Without a reason he could think of.

But just this time, he wanted the antidote so bad, he did not want to be his true self.

He looked down and began, his voice calm.

"I need the antidote."

"What?"

"I said, I need the antidote."

Although a bit startled, she still managed to say, "No."

His head finally snapped up, and his eyes contained that madness. He put his hands onto her shoulders roughly. "Forget about 'no'!"

Her eyes widened.

"When I say I need it, I need it! Just give it to me!"

"K-Kudo-kun." Her voice was alarmed. He started to rock her. His voice shook along with her body.

"Why?! Why would you, again, out of all people, make my life worse with just one pill when you're the one that fed me up with this crazy poison that turned us into-"

Before he could finish, he knew what he said was going too far.

"..."

Ai did not speak. Her face was hidden behind her bangs, so that he couldn't see her expression properly.

"I..."

"..."

"I-I'm...sorry..." He sighed, frustrated. "I just...I just hated to see her crying again, because of me."

"..!"

She was surprised, but only a little when he hugged her, using his arms on her shoulders. He muttered in her ears. "Just forget about it."

Ai's lips quivered. Conan's arms tightened when she didn't say anything. She still refused to show her face after they parted.

"You will get your temporary antidote on Christmas Eve."

"..."

"Alright?"

She turned around to her lab.

"Wait,"

She faced him instantly. "Don't tell me you don't want it, Kudo Shinichi."

"..."

"You told me what you thought, and I will give it to you."

"But-"

She didn't listen and shut the door. He thought the side of her left eye sparkled at the light.

He stayed in front of the door for a minute, his arm frozen mid-air. Soon, he realized he felt just as bad as seeing Ran's tears.

.

Ai leaned back in her chair, her datas for the temporary antidote finally finished. It was already over 2a.m., but she did not feel very tired. Staring at the computer screen, another drop of tear fell over her dry tear tracks.

_After all...I'm just a fake, right?..._

She knew it was stupid to dream.

**-0-**

The bell rang.

"Ah."

Ai sat up abruptly in her bed. Dazed, she had to wait a second before her head restarted. Still dressed completely and her socks on, she simply tossed the blanket out of her body and got out, yawning. In the mirror, she saw another beautiful reddish-brown haired girl with tired, weary eyes staring back at her. Both of them shivered.

Despite the heater, the mornings were still chilly in winter. And it really didn't help when you were staying up in the bed until 3a.m.

After combing her hair hastily, she slowly walked up the stairs, holding her palm on her head. Staying up too late was making it dizzy.

"Good morning, Ai-kun."

"Morning, professor."

She slowly got herself a mug of coffee while the professor hummed around, fixing breakfast.

"It's snowing again. I wonder if my shoveling machine can be a hit this winter."

"Mm-hmm."

She closed her eyes and sat down on the kitchen chair, sinking into the coffee. She wished she could fall unconscious and sleep the whole afternoon.

She thought it might be better than being awake.

.

"Um...Good morning."

"...What are you doing here."

Ai was just about to walk out of the house with the brown backpack. Ai was just prepared to face the world out of the coffee. Ai was just about ready to take on everything today.

And even before she could reach the steps, _he_ was standing right in front of it.

Conan laughed uncomfortably. "I-Well...Uhm."

"Want the antidote now? I can get it."

"No! Not that."

"Okay, then." She continued walking, Conan behind her.

"Hey!"

She didn't stop. Conan quickly ran to her side.

"Look, about yesterday, I-I really meant nothing, all right?"

"I know."

"Really?"

She nodded. Conan put his hands behind his head, and watched her greet the Detective Boys a few minutes later.

Her smooth mask of a face.

Conan frowned. _Would I ever get to know her true feelings?_

.

The kids were soon noisy when the last class for the day ended. They were all excited about this Sunday, which was Christmas Eve.

"Hey, Ai-chan."

"Yes?" Because Ayumi wasn't as depressed as Ai thought she'd be, Ai answered. It was kind of annoying to answer her, when this morning she suggested Conan and Ai to go under the mistletoe once more. Thankfully, Kobayashi saw them at the gate and talked until they were at the mistletoe-free zone of the school.

"What are you planning to do at Christmas Eve?"

"..." _Just preparing a pill for the lovesick detective._

"Do you want to come to our house?"

"I'm sorry, Yoshida-san. I've got plans..."

"Ah, no problem." Kobayashi called for attention and she went back to her seat, a little disappointed.

Ai saw Conan gaping. "What?"

"It-It's nothing."

But really, all day, she had treated him normally. And he was surprised about that. He expected her to be colder towards him.

"...And Conan-kun, could you help me carry this to the office?"

When Conan came over, she added. "Ah, and by the way-you and Ai-kun are supposed to clean the music room today..."

Ai sighed and greeted to the Detective Boys.

**-0-**

_When the hell is he going to come?_

After twenty-five minutes of sweeping, Ai was now just rubbing off the dirt on the piano keys.

She sighed at the instrument, which almost reflected the light now. She fiercely ended her job my slamming her finger onto the last key. The clear, bright sound rang in the room.

After gazing at the piano for a minute, she smirked a little at a memory. A memory of a long, black haired middle school student girl teaching piano to a strawberry-blonde haired girl at her side. The young girl made complaints when the sound didn't come out right, but the sister just smiled and kindly taught her, again and again.

Gently, her fingers brushed the keys.

_Re._

_Re._

Her expression soften even more at the sound. Carefully, after making sure with her ears that nobody would be in the corridor, she sat down on the chair.

A fascinating tune came from her fingers, from each stroke. Even though she had closed her eyes, her memory made the piece perfect without making a single mistake.

She felt every stress she had felt wash away.

Every feeling detached.

Just now, she was only content with what she had beneath her hands.

And on her face with closed eyes, a real smile spread.

Every single time her fingers drummed on the instrument, a fresh sentiment bloomed.

She ended the music, and slowly opened her eyes, with the last note still in the air.

When she closed the piano and turned around at the same time, there was Kobayashi and Conan at the door, both with their mouths half-open.

_...Crap?_

.

"...That was-"

"..."

"Amazing, really."

"..."

"How did you learn it?"

"...My sister taught me when I was a kid."

"Ah." He smirked.

"...What?"

"Who would have thought this girl could play such miraculous music."

"Forget about it." She snapped.

"Nah...It's a good thing, you know." When she turned around, he added quickly. "You look...great when you smile like that playing the piano. It's a compliment."

Ai looked away, feeling some warmth reach her cheeks.

**-0-**

**-End of Melancholy-**


	6. Error

**A/N: **As always, thank you, **purebloodragdoll, Maltrazz, SatoshiEX, **and **Icie911** for leaving reviews! Wow, you guys gave me so much motivation even I can't wait to write the chapters. You are awesome, love y'all :)

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Error**

_Everything moves sometime.  
Even if it is abstract._

**-0-**

Despite the cold, many people still came to Tropical Land in Christmas Eve to see the snow half-covering the beautiful structures. A tall, lean teenager with black raven hair was talking, almost secretly, at the cell phone at his ear. Meanwhile, a pretty girl with long, sleek black hair that reached her waist was gazing at him, a look of doubt on her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Haibara...I really-...Yeah."

"Whatever." Ai rolled her eyes with the phone at her ear, flattered by his drooping appreciation.

Shinichi grinned. "Anyway, see you soon!"

Ran frowned when he finished the call. "Who was that?"

"Just somebody I know."

The happy answer was not that satisfying to her. Shinichi noticed.

"S-Say! Why don't we go on that new roller coaster over there?"

"Hmm. Okay..."

They walked towards the new machine. Shinichi adjusted his hat and glanced sideways. He winced when he saw that she was looking at him.

"What?"

"I-It's nothing..." Ran blushed a little and looked away.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the ride?"

"No! That's not it..."

"Then what is it? You want that thing over there?" He pointed his thumb at a fake toy gun with some dolls at the other side of the wall.

"...No."

He sighed lightly and closed his eyes. "Just tell me. I came here, just to make you happy today. C'mon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

When he opened his eyes again, he blushed a little at Ran's smile.

_I guess I've gotta thank Haibara once more._ He smiled personally.

.

Another firework exploded in the night sky. People were watching the beautiful lights, mesmerized.

Shinichi glanced at Ran at his side, who was gazing the sky with open mouth. He smiled.

But only for a second.

_What the fu-_

"Sh-Shinichi?"

Shinichi opened his eyes, and saw that he was kneeling on the floor. His expression was torn between terror, shock and extreme pain. The side of his chest felt a burning sensation. It was soon gone, but he firmly knew that it would come back again, and it was certainly not a great timing.

Breathing roughly, he stood up.

"I need to...go to the bathroom."

"But it's almost Christmas now! The highlight will be at 12 o clock!" Ran exclaimed, looking at her watch, which read 11:40.

"I'll be back quick." He grinned, and a bead of sweat fell from his forehead.

Her answer was hesitant. "...Alright."

Quickly, Shinichi started to run when he was out of Ran's eyesight. Behind a closed candy store, he dialed a number quickly.

"Professor Agasa's residence."

Just the voice.

"It's me. I...There's a problem."

**-0-**

A scream broke out just as the highlight exploded in the sky.

Instinctively, Ran turned around and looked for the corner where the scream came from.

"Did you hear that, Shinichi?"

"What?" He was still looking at the sky, which was sparkling with millions of yellow fireworks.

It seemed like nobody else heard it, except for her. She ran towards the place, shouting at Shinichi to follow.

The scream came again, and she ran faster.

"-Ai-chan!"

Ran arrived just in time to see an auburn haired girl inside the arms of a big man with a dark jacket and a squirrel mask from the amusement park.

"Shit!" He cried and ran away quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." She sobbed. Ran ran to the side of the crying girl and hugged her, stroking her hair.

"Thank God."

After a few minutes, they walked together out of there.

"Why are you alone here?"

"Professor told me he had a favor for somebody here. And I was going to see the roller coasters when..."

"Wait. A favor for who?"

"I don't know. I think I heard Shinichi-"

Ran didn't hear her finish the sentence. She ran towards the place where people were still crowded. She stretched her neck as long as she could, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"...Ran nee-chan?"

She turned around. "...Conan-kun."

She sat down in front of him.

"Shinichi-nii-chan-"

"He left, didn't he."

It was not even a question. So he nodded.

Ran smiled, but Conan knew she'd cry a few seconds later, so quickly told her.

"Ah-He gave me this! To give you!"

"Eh?"

It was a small red present box.

Inside was a necklace. With the shape of two big and small stars entertwined together. A note at the bottom of the box read 'Merry Christmas'.

Ran was about to smile.

And Conan fainted.

**-0-**

In the middle of the night, he woke up, trembling. He coughed a few times. His head hurt like hell.

_What happened?_

He vaguely remembered being unconscious. Then, he realized he was not in a place he was familiar with. Even his clothes were different.

He sat up quickly, and a soaked towel fell from his forehead.

"Lie down and stay still." Ordered a flat voice.

"...Haibara?"

He was amazed to see her brown hair which was darker under the moonlight. Her face was plain while she continued to soak another towel with water in a bowl and squeeze it.

"What...are you doing? Where am I?"

After a few seconds, she gave a short answer. "Beika hospital." She laid the wet towel at the edge of the bowl. "Now lie down."

He obliged. Ai placed the towel on Conan's laps inside the water. Conan startled when she took the new wet towel and placed it on his throbbing head.

She sat down next to his stomach.

"What happened? I remember the professor suddenly giving me clothes and me changing back..."

She sighed and gazed at the moon out the window.

"He disguised to be a kidnapper, just to deceive you girlfriend-" Conan scowled. "-And while I was busying her, he went to you and...you know the rest. You gave her the present and fainted."

There was a pause. "...And?"

Ai chuckled lightly. "Of course, she panicked a little. She called an ambulance and we just said you were crazy to go to the amusement park with a cold. _And-_" Her eyes narrowed.

"...And?"

"I had to stay here and do _this, _just in case you might do something weird."

Conan frowned. Ran would've volunteered to do this...Who would let a small girl stay up all night caring for him? Even the doctor wouldn't allow it.

Then, he sighed in relief.

"You know."

"Hm?"

"Thanks a lot."

She snorted. "Yeah. Me too." She flopped the wet towel in the water.

"No, really."

He grabbed her hand, which flinched a little. Ai's head finally snapped towards his face.

He smiled. "It's lucky that I have you."

Her expression was still a mixture after he fainted again, still grasping her hand.

**-0-**

**-End of Error-**

**A/N: **I'll focus more on CoxAi on the next ones.


	7. Expected

**A/N: **Once again, I've been busy for a while. My brain's going wild with all my studies :(

Anyways, thanks a LOT to **Maltrazz, Kudo2315, Enji86, and purebloodragdoll **for leaving reviews! I really appreciated the motivation and the criticism. I'll try to think more before writing.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Expected**

_If I could know what would happen in the future, I'd rather not live._

**-0-**

He opened his eyes.

The cloudy sky obscuring the sun was the first to be seen.

The second was a girl with strawberry blonde hair with a light shock perm sitting on the bench besides his bed with her face hidden behind a magazine.

Surprised, he sat up quickly. The towel fell on his laps. His stomach hurt a little from hunger. It reminded him of that day. When he was almost killed by a gunshot.

He automatically grimaced.

"You're awake."

"Uh-" His voice was brisk with sleep. He had some questions in his mind, but the first was, "-Why are you still here?"

He quickly added before it sounded offending. "I mean, you should be tired from last night."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She put down the magazine. "A little baby with a cold shouldn't be kept alone."

Conan narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, right. Really, what's up with all this?" He pointed at the towel on his laps.

"The doctor recommended doing that."

"Yeah...But, why did you do it? For me, I mean."

"You were only awake when Ran went to the bathroom."

"Ran?" He looked around. "Where is she?"

"Detective Agency. This morning, her father was found drunk at the street again."

"..." Still, something still didn't quite fit for him. Noticing it, Ai continued.

"The professor's snow-shoveling machine exploded last night, and I didn't feel like sleeping in a room with a giant hole in it."

Conan laughed out loud. "And the professor?"

"He says the wall's filled already, and it needs to dry before anybody can sleep. Looks like he has to sleep on the couch for the next few days."

"And you?"

"Simple." She walked over, facing him. Suddenly, Conan was very aware that her face was very close to his, her eyes an exotic swirl of electric blue. "I'll sleep with-" He put his hands on her shoulder in alarm, but she leaned in until his red-faced head touched the wall. "You." She whispered, not an inch away.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" The grip on her shoulders tightened. His face became redder, if possible.

"I don't know. But it's certainly not what you've been thinking, I'm sure." She smirked evilly.

Conan growled.

The door opened, and Ai quickly pulled back.

It was Ran, with a kind of an anxious face.

"What were you doing?" Ai raised an eyebrow at Sonoko, who was starting to grin.

**-0-**

"Conan-kun, how are you?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Really."

"You shouldn't beg so much to go outside when you have a cold."

"That-That's right." He scowled at Ai, who was reading the magazine.

"Well, anyway..." Ran glanced at the girl sitting at the edge of the bed. "...I'll leave you guys alone." She winked.

At the same time, Conan's cheeks turned pink and Ai narrowed her eyes.

"Tha-Wha-No-"

"It's fine." Ran put a finger on Conan's blubbering mouth. "I've gotta go and see how Dad's doing anyways. See ya!"

She stood up and left.

Conan sighed and lied flat on the bed.

_"These kids were doing _something_! Wow, I should've left a hidden camera in here! Who knows, they might have been things just suitable for little husband and wife-"_

He shuddered at Sonoko's blabbering mouth from 10 minutes ago. Ai noticed and smirked.

"So, the problem?"

"Great. Now even Ran thinks I'm going out with you."

"It's just a matter of time."

"Still." He sighed again and sat up once more. "I wasn't really ready for it." He felt kind of sorry, even though this was nothing but an act.

"So, you were not that hesitant about _almost _kissing, but now you're throwing a hyper about going out with a little girl."

"T-That's just because it had its situations!"

"You're weird." She turned her eyes back to her magazine.

He glared at her for a few seconds and stood up. "I think I need a walk."

Ai merely tilted her head forward as a nod and Conan left.

"Jeez...That is some nice-" Mid-grumble, he found the girls to be right in front of him, currently unnoticed.

"He ran out on you again?"

"Not exactly...or sort of." Ran sighed.

"Hm." Sonoko grinned slyly. "Sooo...Did he say anything for New Year's?"

Ran frowned. "Nope. And if he shows his stupid face, I'll kick it right inside his neck."

Conan shuddered.

**-0-**

It was Friday, and school was over. The kids ran out of the school, excited.

A pint of snowflake fell on top of the candy. Conan rubbed it off with his finger, and again took a penetrating look at it.

"So what's the big deal about this candy?"

Conan glanced at the three kids, who were suppressing laughters to the point of burning his curiosity. Ai stood at the back of those three, uninterested.

"Just eat it, Conan-kun!"

"Yeah. You're not even as brave as us." Mitsuhiko stated, almost prideful.

And that really did set him off. Conan tossed the candy in his mouth.

"It's good...What's the matter with it?"

"Just keep eating!" Genta snickered and the three kids continued to stare.

"Hmm...The taste is changing...This is one of the professor's invention, right?"

"Yep."

"Hm. Strawberry...Watermelon...Mint...Grape..." Conan stated the taste out loud every time the flavor changed. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he spit the candy out of his mouth. "What the hell is this?"

The kids roared with laughter. Even Ai showed a small smile. Conan spat several times again on the ground.

"That was disgusting..."

"We don't know what it is. Ask the professor, he said there was a mistake in the last flavor." Ai stated, since the kids were too busy laughing.

"Right. He got me." He continued spitting. "It's a good one, though. You should try one."

"Try what?"

Conan looked above to find Ran looking at the candy he spat at the ground.

"What is this?"

"Professor's invention. You shouldn't try one." He quickly whispered, looking at the gleeful kids.

"Hey, speaking about candy, I heard something _great!_" Sonoko popped out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"You should hear this, Ran. It's called 'the chocolate letter'. You have to make a love letter and some handmade chocolate, and encase the letter inside the chocolate! Imagine Makoto biting into the chocolate, and being mesmerized next second by my letter!"

"That's a great idea!"

"So, Ran. What are you going to prepare for Shinichi?"

"Eh?" Conan absentmindedly stated, but nobody noticed.

"Don't be like last time, he didn't even get the message of the heart."

"_What?_ No-That was just because-because there were only chocolates made out of those shapes."

"Pssh. Whatever, then. Help me make one, Ran! It's already the tenth of February!"

The kids watched while Sonoko pulled Ran towards the supermarket.

"Maybe somebody's going to be hopeful for a love chocolate." Ai whispered at his ears, which made Conan jump.

"Shut up."

"Ai-chan."

They both turned around to see Ayumi looking at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ai walked away from Conan, and together, Ayumi and Ai went far away from the boys.

Hesitantly, Ayumi spoke.

"Can you help me?"

"S-Sure. What is it?"

"I, I want to make chocolate for the Detective Boys." When Ai didn't speak, she continued. "Could-Could you help me make some? Because, it'd be easier...Can you?"

Ai blinked at Ayumi's apologetic expression. "Of course, it's fine." She smiled.

Ayumi also grinned happily. "Thanks! I'll go to your house tomorrow!"

After they reached the crossroads, the kids separated.

Conan asked curiously. "What did Ayumi want?"

Ai smirked. "I don't know. But it's certainly not what you'd think, I'm sure."

Conan grimaced at the memory, and said no more.

**-0-**

**-End of Expected-**


	8. Unexpected

**A/N: **I don't remember the last time I updated, but here is the continuation! Hope u enjoy it!

Thank you, **danny-longstride,** a **Guest**, **purebloodragdoll, **and **Kudo2315 **for leaving reviews! I'm always immensely happy to read them :) Of course, I also appreciate the fav.s, follows, and readers.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Unexpected**

_The worst things in life are usually unexpected.  
But the best, are always, unexpected._

**-0-**

"I guess I'll see you later." Ran said, with some unnecessary passion.

Ayumi sighed in relief before finishing the call.

She knew it was stupid to do this. To not let the boys, especially Conan, know about the girls making chocolates. She knew it was weird to be so secretive, especially when she knew he was going out with her best friend.

Still, she did it. She managed to get Ran to stay with the boys, in a good distance from the city.

.

Mouri Kogoro could be seen on the elegant sofa, sitting at the edge, while his pretty customer was explaining about her experiences about stalking.

_Oh boy..._

Conan stepped into the other room with the two other kids. Genta and Mitsuhiko were a great comparison to his excitement.

"Um...Ran." He quickly added. "Nee-chan."

"Yes?" She answered, smiling at the kids' excitement. (except for Conan)

"What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Well." She smiled again. "Enjoy the room until Dad finishes."

"Right..." Conan glanced at Kogoro, who was almost drooling at the short distance between him and the musician.

.

She rang the doorbell, and the door opened, revealing the round professor.

"Oh, but you're alone?"

He looked around, seeing none other than Ayumi in front of his house.

"Yes. I-I'm here for Ai-chan."

"Ai-kun...?"

"Yes. I'm here."

The professor startled when Ai suddenly appeared behind him.

"The chocolate, right?"

"Y-Yes."

The professor beamed when Ayumi pulled Ai's hand out of the house. "Make sure you leave me some, too!"

Ai just waved her hand once, and the professor's smile fell.

.

"Ai-chan."

After an hour of shopping, they went to Ayumi's house, which was empty. Ayumi loaded the cooking materials on the kitchen table, while Ai settled the chocolate. It turned out that because of so many people wanting to make handmade chocolate, there weren't enough materials to make enough chocolate for everybody.

"Yes?"

"Uh...You know. There aren't enough materials..."

"I guess so."

"So you'll make one for Conan-kun, right?"

"Well, you can feel free to make all you want. It was your idea, after all."

She was disappointed. "Nothing special for him?"

"..." Ai stopped when she was about to say 'no'. Because being a couple in an elementary school was nothing so special, she almost forgot. Then, a smirk played around at her mouth.

"Actually, I'll make something. Which ones are you going to make?"

"Hmm...Secret?"

Ai looked at her, curious, but it was after Ayumi smiled awkwardly and looked away.

**-0-**

"Wow, I'm so excited!"

Ayumi asked Ai to meet early at school in Monday morning. The street was almost empty at 7 in the morning, and it was a good thing, because Ayumi didn't have to crash into anyone while jumping, all excited. Ai only sighed at the cold weather. She tucked the scarf deeper in her neck while exhaling some steam. Though, she smiled at the happiness Ayumi had for gifting the handmade chocolate.

To Mitsuhiko, Genta, and of course (or maybe not so of course) to Conan.

"Let's go quick, before people come to school."

Ayumi nodded, and soon enough, they arrived.

They entered the room with the shoe cabinets, where some kids were already there. Ayumi took out two paper bags and put one each inside the cabinets of Genta and Mitsuhiko. Then, she took out another bag carefully, which was carefully enclosed with a pink tape and put it inside Conan's cabinet. Ai blindly wondered what Ayumi would have done.

While Ayumi closed the cabinets of Mitsuhiko and Genta, Ai put her one and only bag inside Conan's cabinet, next to Ayumi's.

She closed it and smiled. "Now, let's get back."

Ayumi nodded happily.

While they walked home, they noticed a lot of kids going to school. Exchanging a look, they parted and began to ran. After grabbing her backpack from the professor's, Ai went out right away. She turned at the corner, at the end of the street where the Detective Agency was, right where she'd usually meet Conan.

"See you, Conan-kun!" And Ai saw Ran pat Conan's head, turn around and run to school. Conan waved.

"Somebody is ready to taste chocolate." Ai whispered behind him, who jumped up in surprise.

"Shut up." Conan muttered, annoyed to be surprised.

"Ah, or was it supposed to be a love letter?"

Conan glared. "No. She just bought one from the department store, because there were too many people that wanted to make chocolate by themselves."

"Be satisfied with it." Then, Ai noticed there weren't many kids at the street. She took a look at her cell phone. "Oh, we're gonna be late." Then, she saw the light change and began to walk across the road, thinking about his reactions when he'd see the gifts.

Then, she noticed three things.

The lights for the cars was broken. It didn't change. It was still green.

Also, a bike was speeding fast towards her.

Finally, Conan lunged at her from the back.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, looking at the gray concrete. The only thing she could hear was his quick respirations on her back.

"Watch where you're going!" The vandal shouted, already a hundred meters ahead.

"Look who's talking." Conan muttered. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"They should fix that thing. It must be broken." Conan grumbled and got up.

Ai sat up, still quite shaken.

"Here." Conan let out a hand. Before Ai could reject or ignore it, she noticed long gashes on his palm, which was dropping blood on her wrists.

**-0-**

"At least we have an excuse to be late." Conan muttered, oddly cheerful.

They had went back to the Detective Agency to bandage his arm. While Ai looked carefully treated him, Conan sat awkwardly on the sofa, twitching once in a while when her cold skin made contact with his. He called Kobayashi beforehand about the close-to-gravely-injured experience. Their first period was physical education, so they walked slowly, almost sure that they wouldn't be able to participate with the lack of time.

Ai nodded once unconcernedly. Right now, they entered through the school entrance, and Ai wondered about his reactions to the chocolates. At the shoe cabinet, she concentrated on slowly putting her shoes in her own, and did not look up.

She heard his cabinet open.

Then, after a few seconds, it closed.

_What?_

She set down the shoes and closed her own cabinet, and saw Conan waiting for her. There was nothing in his hands. His expression didn't change, just that he seemed to be curious about the way she looked at him right now.

_He didn't get it?_

"What?" Conan asked, curious.

Ai considered asking him directly about the chocolate, but just for the possibility of the turn of events, she stopped herself from doing so. Maybe Ayumi had chickened out, and took them away. She pretended not to have heard him and started to walk.

Then, the bell that indicated the end of the first period rang. Kids came out from classrooms, and Conan and Ai saw the kids from their class return from P.E. Quickly, Ai found Ayumi and ran towards her.

"Ai-chan! What happened?"

"It's nothing. Hey, did you do anything to the chocolate you left in Edogawa-kun's shoe cabinet?"

"No. Why?" Then, Ayumi blushed. "D-Did he see it yet?"

_So she _didn't _do anything to it...What happened?_

"Well...It seems like he didn't." Ai saw her eyes enlarge with fear. "Something must be wrong." Ai muttered, and together, they walked back to their classroom.

"Ai-chan, what's the matter?"

Ai opened her mouth to answer. However, there was no need. Several kids were looking around in the classroom, digging their desks and files. A girl even began to cry.

"Where's my chocolate?"

"It's gone!"

"I lost it!"

It seemed like she wasn't the only one that had lost the chocolate. When Ai turned her head slowly, Ayumi's face was stricken. Without saying anything, she walked towards Conan.

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I just got here, remember? But..." A glint could be seen in his eyes. "...Looks like there is a case to solve."

Ai sighed. "As expected from the Sherlock."

**-0-**

**-End of Unexpected-**


	9. Another Investigation

**A/N: **Thanks a lot, **Maltrazz, jackjiahe, purebloodragdoll, Kudo2315, **and **danny-longstride** for leaving reviews! I'm really happy to read them, you are all super :)

This chapter might be kinda boring, but plz bear :/

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Another Investigation**

_It just never ends._

**-0-**

The classroom's door opened.

X sneaked inside, slowly looking around to check. There was nobody. They were gone to the music room. X carefully looked inside every desk of the classroom. Out of the fifteen bags of chocolate, he took three. Only hand-made. He already sweeped the entire shoe cabinets. He closed the door and moved on to the next classroom, a large backpack full of chocolates in his hand.

He smiled. Nobody would know.

The only change in the classroom was the stolen chocolates.

.

"So..."

After school, four of the Detective Boys were gathered up in one desk. Even the other kids who were cleaning the classroom joined. Ayumi was sobbing quietly at the corner.

"Four kids out of our class had their chocolates stolen, including Ayumi."

"Maybe he was real hungry." Genta said seriously.

"But they don't steal so many. Listen. About..." Conan read from his notebook. "120 chocolates were stolen in the entire school. No matter how hungry he may be, it is impossible that he stole all of them just to eat them.

"Hmm...I guess." Genta nodded. Conan thought for a second that Genta might be able to shove all those chocolates in his stomach.

"Or perhaps...somebody was jealous? That a girl someone liked was giving it to others, so he was jealous..." Ayumi spoke, her voice quivering.

"No...They wouldn't steal so many just because of jealousy. He would've stolen just the girl's."

"Or maybe he was jealous because he didn't receive anything?" Mitsuhiko said, thoughtful.

"But why would he catch so much attention by stealing so many? He could've stolen at maximum ten for his delight."

"Hmm..." The kids thought in silence. Then, the door opened.

"So, you're still here." It was Ai. Conan nodded.

"Hey...Can't you think of anything?"

"Hm. Well, I might have an idea of the culprit's motive."

Everybody looked at Ai. She opened her mouth. "He...chose what he'd steal."

"Chose?"

"Yeah. He only stole hand-made chocolate."

"Then it's not about eating." Genta said.

"Or jealousy. If that person was jealous to the point of dying, he'd have stolen everything, or just a few."

"...Then what could it be?" Ai stated through the silence.

However, Kobayashi arrived, and they had to get back to work.

.

X closed his room's door and locked it. Nobody, not even his family, knew about this.

X opened the second backpack, excited. More than a hundred chocolates fell. The handcrafted chocolates were far more beautiful and elegant from those sold in supermarkets. X examined every chocolate with care. His eyes glinted, and a bead of sweat fell down his neck.

**-0-**

Conan sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?"

However, Ran also didn't sound so high. She looked at the chocolate she bought from the department store, which she returned from Shinichi's desk where she put it in hope for his return.

"It's nothing...Something happened at school."

"What is it? You didn't get any chocolates? I think someone like Conan-kun would receive lots."

Kogoro gulped down the rice in his mouth. "Yeah. Speaking of chocolates, let's share some of yours."

Conan glared at him and ate a spoon of rice.

"See, somebody stole the Valentine chocolates. But we have no idea who it'd be."

"A thief? In an elementary school?"

"Kids these days..." Kogoro muttered. "Maybe the great detective should be in this!"

"Dad!...Hm. There's a case in every Valentine's Day...I hope it just ends here."

Ran and Kogoro's responses were just the same as the teachers. They only said a few statements about the case, but did not really help on solving it.

.

Tomorrow morning, Conan put on his shoes and got ready for school. He already ate the chocolates Ran bought and gave her a call with Shinichi's voice. She went out, satisfied enough. When he got up with the backpack on his back, his phone rang.

"Haibara?"

_"Edogawa-kun. Something happened."_

He noticed that her voice was calm, but there was something in it. "What is it?"

_"The chocolates came back."_

"What? Really?"

_"Yeah, they were put into a sack and came back in front of every classroom doors."_

"...The culprit did it?"

_"Seems like it."_

"Why?"

_"The chocolates...They're cut. Every single one of them."_

_._

Conan ran. He opened the door roughly. The class was even a greater mayhem than the previous day. Kobayashi was trying to calm down the kids who were crying. Ayumi could be seen crying, with Mitsuhiko and Genta reassuring her.

"What the hell..."

"Edogawa-kun." Ai greeted, unusually calm from the others. However, her face was also somewhat pale.

"Cut? What did you mean?"

"Look at them...The chocolates."

Conan looked at where she was pointing. He saw broken pieces of chocolate, cut cleanly into half.

"What the-"

"See?"

Conan realized that Ai looked glum, and became quite curious. _What happened...You don't say...She also had a stolen chocolate? For who?_

He wanted to ask, but her expression told him the better. "So it must be the culprit."

"Yea...The one that broke them and returned them."

The case was becoming a maze. What did the culprit want? Conan's head was becoming confused.

"Conan-kun, you're here." Mitsuhiko and Genta greeted, looking tired.

"I won't forgive anyone who messes around with food!" Genta said angrily.

"Yeah. This is going too far." Mitsuhiko said at his side, also furious.

"Hey, guys..." Conan looked at them all solemnly. "Stay after school, will ya? It's time for us to solve this."

**-0-**

At lunch, the Detective Boys gathered around, pondering. However, they could not bring up a single clue or a suggestion. Then, just like yesterday, Ai entered the classroom. Conan didn't even look at her, too deep in thought. He barely noticed her.

"What's up?" Ayumi asked.

"I've got new information."

"What?"

"There's a girl...who didn't get her chocolate."

Suddenly, Conan stood up. "Really? Who is it?"

"Aihara Miho. From sixth grade, class C."

"But why?"

"Nobody knows."

"Hmm...Okay." Conan looked at them all. "There's the first step. Guys, let's go there after school."

With that, he left the classroom. Ai gazed at the closed door, and her eyes narrowed a little.

.

Right after the bell rang, the Detective Boys quickly asked for permission to leave early. As Kobayashi was highly into deductions and little detectives, she allowed them. Together, they took their backpacks and started to walk up the stairs, to the class 6-C.

"So, the culprit must be there?"

"Maybe. Things could get complicated if he isn't, but there's a high chance that he is."

"Wait...So the culprit is a 'he'?" Genta asked.

"Just wait and see." Conan smirked.

"Do you think he knows something?" Ayumi whispered to Ai.

Ai smiled while a teacher left the classroom. "Just wait and see, he says, right?"

When they entered, class 6-C was still filled with students. Before anybody could leave, Conan announced in a loud voice.

"Excuse me. Is there somebody called Aihara Miho in here?"

The classroom became quiet. A brunette girl with tear tracks on her cheeks lifted her hand slowly. "Th-That's me." Her voice was a bit dry.

"And you have lost your chocolate, right?"

But before she could respond, a boy interrupted. "Hey, wait a second! Who are you kids, and what are you doing? You know that Miho is feeling very low right now, so you'd better have a point of seeing her."

"Takahashi-kun. It's okay." The girl gave a kind of a warning.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but would you all please sit down? We are the Detective Boys from class 1-B, and we are looking for the Valentine's chocolate thief."

Then, the room erupted with murmurs. _The _Detective Boys? The ones that even solved crimes with the police?

Soon, the classroom became very quiet, with all of the students remaining in their seats.

"Thank you." Conan flashed a smile, as if he couldn't help it. "Now, let's begin."

**-0-**

**-End of Another Investigation-**


	10. Deceive

**A/N: **Hello again! The short holidays are here, and I was busy going to my hometown.

As always, thank you so much, to **Maltrazz, purebloodragdoll, danny-longstride, ran0neechan, Reic, Reina, **and **Kudo2315 **for leaving reviews! I really appreciate them :) I'm happy to know you enjoy my story. Also thanks to those who favorited and read my story.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Deceive**

_So easy to do.  
Then again, so easy to be discovered._

**-0-**

"Let's begin."

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta seemed to be even more excited to hear the start of the deduction.

"First, senpai, did you put any kind of name on the chocolate, or anything?"

Miho nodded. "I-I wrote my name on the chocolate, but why?..."

Conan grinned. "Alright. So, out of the 126 chocolates that have been stolen throughout the whole school, only one didn't come back." The students murmured in shock at the amazing number of chocolates stolen.

"Then, the motive of this thief must have been Aihara Miho's chocolate. However, he chose an inefficient way, to steal more than 120 chocolates and then hand them back. Why? If the culprit wanted the chocolate, he simply could have asked her directly for one. It is common to receive chocolate at Valentine's Day, even if they have the equal sex, people give out chocolates as a meaning of friendship."

"So, why did he want to steal them?" Genta asked, as if he couldn't bear his curiosity.

"Two reasons. First, the culprit must not be friendly enough, or maybe even enemies with the target." Conan looked at Miho, who flinched a little. "And second, the target might have created only one chocolate. And the culprit had _only _aimed for that one, and nothing else."

"W-Wait a second," Miho interrupted. "I, I don't have any enemies, or anything..."

Conan looked as though it was expected. "Can I ask you a question?"

"O-okay."

"Do you, in any case, know about the 'chocolate letter'?

**-0-**

At this, Miho's face turned red. "...Yes."

"What's that?" Ayumi asked, curious.

"It's some kind of fad that came up this Valentine's. You write a letter and encase it inside the chocolate. Excuse me, senpai, but haven't you used this method?"

"..." Miho did not respond, but her face became redder. The students laughed at her reaction. Conan continued.

"The culprit has cut every single piece of the chocolate. Everything, perfectly cut with a knife. He had not eaten a single piece and returned them just like that. Thus, he didn't steal all that chocolate to eat them. The 'chocolate letter' that I mentioned, has to go right at the middle of the chocolate."

Ayumi gasped. "T-Then, Conan-kun, the culprit-"

"Yes, the culprit's real motive was the letter. Not jealousy, or hunger, just the letter."

Conan gazed at the students.

"So, the thief somehow recognized that Aihara Miho was going to use this method in Valentine's Day. And the culprit made this incident, to stop Aihara senpai from giving that chocolate, or the letter, to somebody."

"...!"

"The 'chocolate letter', is not something you can get at a department store. To make sure the letter does not seem to fit inside the chocolate, you have to make it with your own hands to have the letter inside with a perfect fit. That is why the culprit only stole hand-made chocolates."

"Th-Then..." Miho spoke. "The thief stole all these chocolates, just because of mine?"

"Yes."

"W-Why?"

"Again, two reasons. First, it's a common tactic, to 'hide a leaf in a forest'. If only your chocolate had been stolen, then the range of the culprit is too narrow. People can easily think the culprit is somebody that likes you, or a girl that wants to interrupt you from gifting the chocolate. However, if the culprit, like right now, has stolen more than 120 chocolates, the range of the thief is so large that the culprit becomes safer."

"...No way..." Miho muttered in disbelief.

"And another. The culprit did not know what kind of shape your chocolate would be. Thus, the culprit had to steal every single hand-made chocolate of the school to make sure he had yours. Then, he cut the chocolates in half and only looked at the ones with letters in them. Just to seek for yours."

"But...Why my letter?..."

"That...and the reason why the culprit returned the chocolates...You'd have to ask directly to the culprit. Anyway, the culprit must be a female." The girls in the class fidgeted. "Since Aihara senpai would only talk to girls about giving 'chocolate letter' to a boy. If the boys knew, there'd be rumours everywhere."

The room erupted with murmurs again.

"The boys can go now."

At Conan's words, the boys began to take their backpacks and get out of the classroom. Many students seemed to be crowded outside the class, also listening to Conan's deductions.

"And to the female students, please stay a little more. I have something to show you."

"...Which is?" Ai quietly asked.

"I actually found it. The letter. I found Aihara senpai's 'chocolate letter'."

X froze. _What?_

"Guys...You know my shoe cabinet, don't you? Get it for me." Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko stared at Conan, still amazed by his deductions and the discovery of the letter. "Things will become clear, along with the letter."

"Conan, you should've told us if you found something like that!"

"Yeah, it's not fair!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

**-0-**

X laughed.

It was pretty nervous. The Detective Boys. Those famous kids coming to his class.

But now, X knew he was safe. Because that kid with the glasses was wrong.

X was a male.

.

X ran to the shoe cabinets.

How the hell did that kid find the letter? X was sure he had hidden Miho's chocolate inside his shoe cabinet.

X opened his own cabinet, and became reassured at the sight of the chocolate with the name, 'Miho' engraved on it.

Then, he quickly looked for the name, 'Edogawa Conan'.

What the hell did this kid actually find? Checking carefully one by one, X finally found the name. Smiling, he opened the cabinet, and found a long piece of paper folded on a pair of shoes.

Success.

Now all he had to do was get the hell out of here.

Confidently, X closed the cabinet and opened the letter. What would be written in here?

X read the letter.

[You. The one that is reading the letter right now, you, are the culprit.]

"...!"

X almost shouted.

W-What the f- Those little kids, fooling around with-

"Of course, there's the case that a boy planned to prevent a girl he liked from giving the letter to somebody else."

As if grabbing the ankles of X, the voice rang from behind him. X turned around slowly, only to find the kid with the glasses. Conan was looking at him with a smile on his face, with the Detective Boys behind him.

"I saw you before, haven't I? You were that boy that interrupted us...Takahashi-senpai."

**-0-**

Takahashi Ryoske stared at the ground, his face hot.

"...The reaon why I returned the chocolates...It was actually because I was sorry. I really did, when I saw kids crying...So I felt I should at least return the halves."

"..."

"Aihara Miho...I don't even know who she was trying to give the letter to. I didn't even cut her chocolate."

"T-Then why?" Ayumi asked, her voice still dry.

"I just heard her...talking to her friends. She said she was going to give it to somebody this Valentine's. The 'chocolate letter'. She was even going to give a confession. I couldn't guess who she'd give. Like she said, she had no enemies at all...She was all too kind, and nice to everybody."

"But that's ruining Aihara senpai's feelings!"

"..."

"And you also hurt every one of the kids that got their chocolates stolen! If you really cared for Aihara senpai, you should care for others first, and stealing, that doesn't even mean you've got true feelings for her!"

''...That's right."

For once, Ryoske looked up at the change of voice. The girl with the reddish brown hair with a light shock perm was glaring at him. He automatically flinched at the fierce eyes.

"Because of what you did, more than a hundred kids got their hearts wounded. And those, you wouldn't be able heal with anything. That is more than selfish, to destroy all the chocolates for your sake."

"...;;" The aura that seeped out of her was mindblowing. Ryoske felt his body tense up and reduce.

"Where is mine?"

"...What?"

Ryoske was shocked again. That girl was glaring at him even more fiercely.

"Mine didn't return either. Where did you hide it?"

"...A-ah, that was yours?"

He actually found a chocolate that really amazed him. He thought he'd give it to Miho later on. Never would he have imagined it'd be this girl's idea.

"Yeah, it's mine. Where did you put it? Give it to me!"

"...The-The one that's broken into pieces was yours?"

"Broken-What-...Yeah, give it to me. I need mine, too."

Conan, surprised, asked her.

"Hey, Haibara, you didn't get yours? You should've told me if you had-ow!"

Ai elbowed him in the stomach. "Be quiet. Anyway, before that," She pointed at the door. "Apologize to her."

"What? No, if I say that-"

"Do it!" Ayumi shouted.

"H-Hey, but if I do that-"

"Should _I_ tell her?" Ai asked menacingly.

"N-No-"

"I'll make sure every single person in the school knows your name as a thief."

"Ah-Okay, okay! I'll do it..."

Takahashi walked towards the door, his face glum. The Detective Boys looked at Ai's unusual power in wonder.

**-0-**

**-End of Deceive-**

**A/N: **Ahh too much D:


	11. Enclosure

**A/N: **Sorry for being a bit late on the update, guys! :S

And Thank you so much! To **Reina, kimiwoaishiteru18, Reic, Icie911, danny-longstride, Kudo2315, purebloodragdoll, Maltrazz, **and** abercrzombie **for leaving reviews! And of course, to those who read my story and liked it.

Icie911: You have a great prediction skill.

You all give me a lot of encouragement :) :) After that mystery (?) case, the things will go mellow again for a while.

Disclaimer: All of DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Enclosure**

_The saddest gift is the one unopened._

**-0-**

The Detective Boys waited outside the door while Takahashi apologized to Miho. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta gaped through the door crack, while Conan just hummed, waiting. Ai was leaning on the wall unconcernedly, holding her chocolate box, which Takahashi first returned before facing Miho. Conan still wondered who she'd give it to, but he fought the urge to ask, remembering the pain her elbow had caused to his stomach.

Suddenly, Conan's phone rang. It was the one in his bag, Shinichi's phone. It was hard to get it out of his bag which was full from Ayumi's chocolate box. When he finally took it out, he read the name 'Ran' on the screen and walked away from the kids, the voice changer in his other hand.

"Hello?"

_"Ah-S, Shinichi?"_

"Yeah, it's me. What is it?"

_"I...Um-Well, there-there's something..."_

"Tell me quick, what's wrong?"

_"Nothing's wrong." _Ran quickly muttered. _"Are you gonna come back any soon?"_

"I-No...Sorry, Ran." However, he sensed that she wanted to say something else.

_"Okay...Bye." _Ran finished the call, disappointed.

Conan stared at the phone for a minute. Then, he quickly shoved the phone and the voice changer inside his pocket and picked up his backpack.

"Guys, I have to go home right now. See you tomorrow!" He told the peeking kids and turned around, only to find Ai right in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Ai whispered, glancing once at the kids, who had full attention to the next room.

"No..." He sighed. "Ran's being weird."

Ai smirked. "Worried that your girlfriend could be cheating?"

Conan blushed scarlet and glared. "You know it's not like that. Anyway, see you tomorrow."

However, before he barely passed her shoulder, she stopped him. "Wait."

When he turned his head around, he felt the edge of a box at his cheek. "Wha-?"

It really _was_ the chocolate box Ai had been holding for the last minutes. He looked at Ai incredulously, who had her eyes averted. "Ayumi forced me to do this. It's just as loyalty. Between..."

When Ai didn't continue, Conan smirked. "Loyalty between friends. Right." He took the box and began to walk again. "Later!"

Ai gazed after him for a minute. After a while, she turned around quickly with her eyes shut firmly.

_Friends._

It was hard for her to say that out loud.

Out of the school, Conan smirked at the memory of the dim shades of pink on Ai's cheeks.

.

Panting, Conan opened the Detective Agency door, which was hard to do with the chocolate box on his right hand.

"Welcome home, Conan-kun!"

"Ah, Ran-nee-chan, you came home early!"

"Yes, today I finished preparing for the group presentation at school and I'm free!"

"Group presentation?" Asked Conan, while putting down his backpack and the box in his room.

"Yes, it is for the new Minister of Education." She sighed. "They are going to pick students from every school in this region and present how much we are educated. And the teacher handpicked the most _reliable_ students to present our school to him." Ran added a little amount of pride in her voice.

"Hmm." Conan came out of the room, wondering about the previous phone call. "Did the teacher pick Shinichi-nii-chan?"

Ran's face stiffened and she looked away. "No. By the way, Conan-kun," Her face became brighter, as if she just got a great idea. "We're going to a show in a few weeks! Want to join?"

"Eh? Who?"

"Me, Sonoko, Dad, I'll invite your friends if you want. Let's go, it'll be fun!"

_So this was it._

For a second, he considered pushing his luck. "A-Ah, aren't you planning to invite Shinichi-nii-chan?"

At that, her face became even more solid. "No, I don't think so. But whatever it is," She thrusted her fist out unconsciously, making Conan jump out of the way. "He'd better have an excuse for dragging on with that stupid case of his."

Conan shuddered. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know exactly...But I think it's a diving show. Sonoko got some tickets from her relatives, and she said there'll be plenty to bring whomever I want. Ah!" Ran perked up. "You should also bring Ai-chan to the show, right?"

Conan startled. "What?- A-Ah, _her_."

"In that case...I'll ask Sonoko if there are enough for the professor, too." She smiled. "Do you want your friends to come?"

"Um..."

"No, right?" With that, she winked and left the room, dialing.

Conan turned around with his eyes half-closed and ruffled his hair.

_A date with the yawny girl, reserved._

"Oh...Man."

**-0-**

Inside his room, door well shut, Conan was on the phone, toying with a box in his right hand.

"So, she was going to give it to Takahashi after all?"

_"Yeah, you should have looked at him lay on his knees." _Ai scoffed. _"Everything was so stupid, like a soap opera. H__aven't seen something more dramatic." _

Conan whistled. "That must've been quite an apology."

_"Yeah." _Ai's dull voice echoed into Conan's ear. _"Honestly, I don't really get what she sees in him. He broke every one of those kids' hearts..." _Conan had a feeling that she was still angry.

"Haha...Just like a soap opera." He grunted, trying to shift his left hand to handle the chocolate box. It was pretty heavy. He adjusted his phone into his ear again. "Anyway, what's in this box?. Must be something special, by what that kid said."

Ai stuttered for a second. _"I-It's nothing special. Don't misunderstand anything, I had to do this just because of Ayumi. And it's-"_

"I know, I know. Between friends. What the-" He opened the box, curious, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear. "This...is-"

_"What is it?"_

"...Scary." Inside the box, there were tens of chocolate pieces, which formed the shape of a shattered heart. "Did you...um, mean to make it broken-?"

_"What do you mean it's broken?"_ Ai caught up quickly and snapped. _"I assume you don't even know a thing."_

Conan chose a piece in his fingers and placed it on his tongue.

"-Apple?"

_"I just added the flavor on it. Nothing so special."_

"Cool!..." He rolled the piece over and over his tongue, savoring the taste. "Thanks! See you tomorrow."

After finishing the call, he picked up another piece of chocolate. He figured it'd have the same taste, but-

"...Peach?"

_Hmm. Smart idea._ He popped another piece into his mouth, and closed the box. This one tasted like plum. He figured the chocolate would all be consisted of three or four flavors.

.

Ai touched the 'end call' button on her phone and sighed.

_Just as friends. Right?_

She clutched the cellular tightly in her hand.

It would take him a _long _time to realize that each of the fifty pieces of chocolates had a different taste.

**-0-**

"Damn it..." Conan lied down on the piano chair, beads of sweat running down his front.

"Just so you know, it's your fault we're doing this." Ai hissed, wiping the windowsill.

"I know, I know..." He closed his eyes, sweeping the sweat with his wrist. "But you also forgot about this, right?"

Unfortunately, they forgot to clean the music room ever again after the Christmas holidays.

Unfortunately, the principal decided to take photos of school to present the school to the new minister of Education.

And most unfortunately, the principal discovered the dusty music equipments Teitan Elementary School had.

"Because I'm not supposed to be doing this."

Conan snorted. "This is too much for 1st grade students." He complained.

Ai turned around, a dirty towel in her hands. "If you have time to complain, why don't you at least try to help them and go home quicker?"

Conan glanced sideways at Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, who all gladly stayed behind to help him and Ai. He _was _thankful, of course, but that was until the three of them were busy playing with the instruments rather than cleaning them.

"Yeah, fine..."

.

Conan gulped.

His right hand was sweatier than his front before, which was folding Ai's left. Ayumi had suggested (or more like forced) them to be more expressive towards their relationship. Although they have been going through this for more than a month, Conan had to admit it was still quite a bit awkward. Especially with the kids sometimes staring or murmuring behind their backs.

For him, at least.

Ai's hand did not have a single bead of sweat except for Conan's, and unlike him, it was cold and smooth like an ivory sculpture. She chatted casually with Ayumi at her side, not even a bit uncomfortable.

Conan sighed, maybe as a relief, to reach the crossways.

"See you next week!"

"Bye, Conan, Haibara!"

"Bye!"

When they could no longer see the kids, Conan let go of her hand. Ai smirked.

"Still?"

He grimaced.

"Get used to it, won't you?"

He sighed. "How long will we have to do this?"

Ai shrugged. "Did you get Ayumi's chocolate?"

"Yeah...but it was cut in half. Why?"

"If she gave you that chocolate, and I assume it'd be the shape of a heart or something..." "How-" Conan stuttered, but Ai silenced him. "That still means...she's got feelings for you."

Conan exhaled. Then, he remembered something. "Thanks for the chocolates, by the way."

Ai snorted. "That was an early thanks."

He chuckled, scratching his head. "Sorry, I forgot."

"If you really want to thank me, do that next month." With that, she parted with a 'bye' over her shoulder.

"...Next month?"

_Was there something special about March?_

**-0-**

**-End of Enclosure-**

**A/N: **Sorry for the boring stuff :( The next chapter will have something.


	12. Mountain

**A/N: **Late again :(

Thank you, two **Guest**s, **jB-the Deaf Bunny, Kudo 2315, purebloodragdoll, Potatoes, Icie911, ran0neechan, **and **D****iabl0s **for leaving reviews! Every single one of them meant a lot for me, and I really hope to keep up your interests :)

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Mountain**

_Green is the color that the doctors use to disguise the color of blood._

**-0-**

Ai turned her eyes back to the book.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You're acting kinda weird."

"Me? Why?"

Conan recalled everything he did in the last 10 minutes. He had told her that Ran was actually thinking of inviting Kudo Shinichi to a diving show at Osaka and make him spend some time off the so-called case. He had told her that she invited Edogawa Conan to the show. He had told her that he would have to take her, only her, to the show. _And _he had told her he was sorry about that, when she said 'that's too bad.'

So, what was wrong?

"Think about it."

"What, the trip?"

He heard multiple gasps behind him and jumped. Conan's face read _here it comes _as soon as the three kids shouted. "What?"

Ai still didn't even take a look at him.

"A trip, you say?" Ayumi asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Why couldn't you have told us earlier, eh?" Genta grumbled.

_Haha. Because I wanted to save this for the last possible second._

He thought it'd make Ai annoyed or something, like the last time when she could've stabbed him with a mechanical pencil. So he thought he'd tell her on the departure date, but...her calm reaction was completely unexpected.

Ayumi broke into his thoughts. "Great! _There's_ something to do in the weekends."

"Sorry, guys. I-It's just that I didn't know till this morning when Ran told- Ran nee-chan told me that. And-" His eyes automatically switched to Ai for a second before saying. "-And there aren't enough tickets for the show."

"Yeah, but I think I heard you say Haibara-san _was _invited." Mitsuhiko muttered.

"W-Well,"

"I get it!" Genta shouted, his mouth turning into a sneer. "You wanted a secret date away from us, didn't you?" He crossed his arms, as if saying, 'I can read your mind.'

"What? Really?" Said Ayumi, who had been gazing in awe till now.

"Okay, that's enough." The kids looked up, while Conan sighed in relief. It was Kobayashi. "So, Conan-kun, you are going on a trip? When?"

"Well, tonight, I'll have to get to the airport and go to Osaka."

"Oh, that's great!" Kobayashi gave him a warm smile, and then said, looking at Conan _and _Ai, "Have a good time."

When Kobayashi walked away, Conan avoided the annoying expressions on Genta and Mitsuhiko. Ayumi stood behind with a glum face.

"Yeah, have a _great_ time, Conan-kun."

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm not invited to get goosebumps all over my skin."

"Hey, hey."

The bell rang, and Kobayashi ordered them all to take their seats.

"So." Conan started. "What's weird about me?"

Ai snorted. "Still worrying about it?"

When he didn't say anything, she added. "It's nothing."

Conan examined her smooth face, looking for any kind of clue, and failed. Losing a bit of patience, he glared at her.

"It wasn't _nothing_."

"Maybe it wasn't."

"C'mon, Haibara."

Ai walked away, while he exhaled, frustrated.

_You could easily guess, detective._

Ai thought, glancing at his annoyed expression.

_Normally you'd ask for the antidote..._

**-0-**

"Huaa..."

Conan yawned hugely. It was only 5 a.m. in the morning, and they were driving in the middle of a highway. It didn't really help that they all arrived at Osaka at 12:00 a.m. Although the rent van was as uncomfortable as it was, he knew it'd be matter of minutes before he fell asleep. He could hear the professor snoring at front, and Ai's steady breathing. Not bothering to open his eyes properly, he looked out the window.

"-Anyway, that transfer student is _something_, isn't he? Maybe I could ask him out someday!"

"Sonoko...Do you even remember Makoto? You should really know what's the right thing..."

_Still not there yet._ Conan yawned again.

"Dad, when are we going to arrive?"

"Well..." Kogoro hesitated. "I don't know...I haven't been to Osaka for some time."

"You mean we're lost?!"

"No-Not exactly, erm-" Kogoro scratched his head.

"We _are_!"

Kogoro sighed. Ran opened her phone and began to dial.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kazuha."

.

And soon after, two teenagers got onto the van.

"I told you! Someone has to sit in the trunk because there's no space!"

"Idiot, how can I even fit in there?"

"Whatever. It's too uncomfortable, so move a little!"

"It's because you're fat..."

Conan sighed.

Maybe he'd have to catch on his sleep later.

.

_Click-_

Conan woke up at the brief noise.

..._Camera?_

Quickly, he sensed for any kind of liquid near his mouth. Cleaning his lips with his right hand, he opened his eyes just a little.

And no wonder, there were three girls staring at Sonoko's cell phone, satisfied. Conan could even see Heiji smirking at him next to the girls.

"Aw- How cute..."

"It looks so peaceful!"

Heiji sniggered and moved towards the back of the van. He whispered at the ear of the sleepy Conan.

"I doubt I'd show this to my girlfriend if I were you."

"Shut up." Conan muttered, and yawned. "I didn't even drool..." However, he wiped around his mouth, just to make sure.

"See? Clean."

Heiji snorted. "I'm not talking about that, fool." With that, he jerked his head towards his right, to Conan's left.

Then, Conan almost jumped when he turned his head to the right, because his face was instantly buried into a mass of strawberry blonde hair. The honeyish sweet and dazzling odor dazed him for a second."What the-"

_Wait a second, the steady breathing I heard before-_

He slowly pulled his face out, taking in the little girl sleeping on his shoulder.

As much as he hadn't really thought of her positively, he had to admit it. When her cold lines that alerted the others of her cold features were gone, when her lips were not smirking in sarcasm but parted in a little circle, when her eyes were no longer frowning but closed into a peaceful line, she _did _look...

...Better.

"I don't think it's time to enjoy what you're seeing, Kudo." Heiji whispered, and Conan jumped slightly.

_Wait a second, then that means-_

Conan's head whirled towards the girls again, who were still too busy with the cellphone.

"They look so cute together!"

"Yes! And it's even better because they are _real _couples!"

Although he did not want to believe it, it seemed like Ai _had_ been sleeping on his shoulder since much before, and Sonoko _had _taken photo of them sleeping together.

Without needing to hear more of Heiji's taunts, Conan tried to snatch the phone. Sonoko noticed him looking at them and turned her phone around. "Hey, look. Already a married couple, aren't you?"

_Ah...Shi...t._

On the screen, he saw Ai's head resting on his shoulder just like now, and him sleeping while leaning onto her head.

Conan made a quick movement. However, his hand only grabbed the empty air. It seemed like Sonoko already anticipated his reaction. "Not too fast, twirp."

"A-Ah, Sonoko-nee-chan,"

"Don't even think about it." She snorted, while the other girls giggled at Conan. "Well, although there are like eight photos already..."

"Hey, we're finally here!" Kogoro shouted at the teens, satisfied with the arrival.

"Happy new girlfriend, Kudo!" Heiji whispered and winked once before leaving with the girls.

Conan, momentarily stunned, shouted after him. "Hey, you-you could've tried to stop them!"

However, Heiji pretended not to have heard him.

"Man...!" Conan ruffled his hair. Beside him, Ai looked at him with a curious look.

"What happened?"

He disregarded it.

Maybe she'll never know.

**-0-**

"This...is...too...much..." The old man muttered, before putting his hands on his knees.

"C'mon, old man..." Heiji complained, who also had a bead of sweat running down his neck at the moment.

"Just...a bit more..." Conan managed to mumble through his teeth.

He and Heiji had been helping the professor walk up the 150 stairs on the way to the 'big show' Sonoko introduced earlier. The fact that there were hundreds of people walking up and down the stairs just made it worse.

"We're not even halfway through, though." Sonoko stated, looking at a map at a side.

Conan sighed. He was jealous of Kogoro, who instead wandered around the region.

"Maybe we should rest there." Ran and Ai appeared, pointing at the left side, where masses of large rocks and two benches in front could be seen.

Sighing in delight, the professor began walking again. Conan frowned at him, while Ai smirked.

Not bothering to sit on the bench, Conan sat at the edge of the rock, away from people taking pictures of the mountain scenery. Sweeping his front with his hand, he sinked into the sounds of the river flowing beneath him.

Then, he heard hesitant footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Heiji.

"What is it."

Heiji smiled at the annoyance in Conan's voice. "It's something serious, Kudo."

After taking a look around, he sat down next to Conan and sighed. Conan glared at his closed eyes.

"Kudo...When _are _you going to come back?"

"Eh?" The sudden question caught him off guard. He stared at the water instead. Slowly, he opened his mouth. "I'm not sure yet."

"But when?"

"Well." Conan glimpsed at Ai's figure at the bench. "The antidote is still in progress..." Then, he added, "Besides, it's not like I hate the life I got for now."

Heiji's eyes opened. "Still. Don't you miss anything...of Kudo Shinichi?"

"Of course I do! I..." He immediately answered. "...friends, my family..."

"I don't know, Kudo." Heiji toyed with his cap.

"What?"

"I don't know what would happen if you kept lagging behind in this body-"

Then, they heard a gush of wind. In less than a second, something, long and dense, came flying into Heiji's head.

He turned his body just in time, but it did not stop the object from smashing his shoulder.

Heiji gasped in pain. "What the-"

Conan instantly stood up. However, the stairs were still full of people and he could no longer see anybody fleeing or suspicious.

"Damnit!"

Heiji breathed heavily, holding his shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. You okay?"

He nodded once, but swore under his breath after fidgeting his arm.

Conan frowned. "Wait here."

.

X grunted.

"Shit!"

He took one more look at the boy holding his shoulder, and then started to walk up the stairs.

.

In a few minutes, Kazuha was helping Heiji descend the stairs along with the emergency medical technicians. Conan gazed after them.

Ai approached him. "What happened?"

"I really don't know..." Conan muttered.

Ai sighed.

_Looks like the kid brought another case here._

**-0-**

**-End of Mountain-**

**A/N: **Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to write the next chapter any time soon (important stuff) Maybe two to three weeks, so cya till then.


	13. River

**A/N: **Hey! Updating faster than I thought :] Had some important things to do.

Meanwhile, thank you so much, **Kudo 2315, Reic, purebloodragdoll, ran0neechan, Manga-fan-99, Reina, KaitoCild **and **roankun **for leaving reviews! I really appreciate your interests and thoughts about the story. If there are any mistakes in the cases, please tell me, I'm really thankful towards criticism or fixes that I didn't notice - I'm not really an expert at writing, and not even close at mysteries :/

Again, thank you for your patience! :D

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**River**

_Blue is the color they use to disgust people's appetite._

**-0-**

"I can't handle this..." The old man succeeded to look fragile despite his fat belly.

Conan frowned, sweat running down his neck. It was _him_ who had to handle all his weight up the stairs. He was sure he was much more tired than the professor. He continued to heave his body, while glad that the end of the stairs was finally visual.

"Tired?"

He looked around and found Ai.

"I could do with some help, you know."

"Maybe I do."

"Well?"

She yawned. "I'm tired myself."

"Psh." Conan turned his head and muttered to himself. "I'm sure you'd have tons of energy with all your evil-Ah!" He felt a sharp blow to his spine. "You.."

"Those things aren't supposed to be said from a person who is asking for help."

"Whatever." He rubbed his back with one hand while holding the professor with another. "Please help me. There."

Ai smirked. "I don't think I'd be much help."

"C'mon-"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend if you need strength?"

He sighed at the two girls talking at a cell phone in front of them.

"But is he okay?"

_"Yeah, just a fracture..." _Kazuha's voice came out of the phone. Then, there was a short gasp of pain, and the voice changed to male. _"Don't touch it, idiot!"_

"Thank goodness..." Ran murmured.

"_Yes...Wait, is this blood?" _Kazuha's tone raised a pitch, and Ran dropped her cell phone. While she picked it up, there was yet another gasp. _"I said don't touch it!...It's just ketchup."_

Before Ran could say anything, Kazuha retorted. _"I didn't know! Your sweater is so weird, how it sticks to everything..."_

"Well, anyway...Good thing you're not suffering from a lot of damage."

Conan snorted, which made his arms tremble under Agasa.

_Yeah, great. Can somebody see that _I'm_ suffering?_

He sighed. "We're almost there...C'mon. Just a bit more-Ah!"

His trembling arms finally gave up. Conan felt blood rush up his nose when he crashed against the professor's back. Dizziness filling his head, he staggered twice before tumbling backwards. Then he felt the top of his head connect somebody behind him and fell down together. Thankfully, he didn't bang his face against the ground or the stairs, but something warm. And soft.

He apologized and opened his eyes. "Sorry...Ah!" And when he did, he instantly sat up, because he was lying on that person's body. "Ah."

And it was that girl who'd been teasing him just minutes ago. While she was opening her eyes, he noticed that if he had been still lying on that girl's body...His head would exactly be on top of-

He felt blood rush to his face.

"What were you thinking?"

Conan woke up at the menacing voice, and found Ai sitting up, her face closer to him than he thought. The fragrance of her skin was fresh in his nose. He could see the clear, turqoise eyes, every pint of her eyebrows, the perfect set of pink lips that might possibly taste even better than the scent coming off her body-

_What the hell are you thinking, Kudo Shinichi!_

"A-Ah, it's no-nothing! Wait..."

Before he could pull back, he noticed a swollen part on her lips, and a trickle of blood oozed from her mouth.

He quickly made a movement with his right hand, to perhaps use the chance to touch that beautiful feature, but before he could do so, he felt a smack to the top of his head.

Tears of pain escaping from his eyes, Conan managed to understand the man's booming voice.

"Get out of the way, kid! There are tons of people, and I'm late!"

When he looked up, the man was already turning around. He was tall, had short, yellow hair that reminded him of a hedgehog, tanned brown skin, and square jaws.

"You can't go hitting random people..." Said another man from behind, but that hedgehog guy was already walking away. "Sorry, kid. He's kinda worried about today's show..."

"You mean he is a diver?" Muttered Conan, rubbing his head.

"That's right! And I'm his manager!" He heard the pride in his voice. "Atomura-san's a famous diver. Just last week, he went to South Africa and all, but..." He seeked the tall man from the stairs. "He's sometimes grumpy when he's nervous...Anyway, enjoy the show!" With a wave, he walked away.

Conan watched him until he disappeared into the crowded people. Then, his jumbled thoughts came back and he remembered.

He whirled his head around, and saw Ai standing up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She wiped the blood off her lips.

"Isn't it still bleeding?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure it's much less than the amount of blood you'd spill with your throat sliced open."

"Um...Yeah. Looks like you're okay."

With his dazed mind, Conan got up and looked around for the professor.

**-0-**

"Here you go." The lady opened the long bag of chips and gave it to him.

"Thanks!" Conan smiled at the lady, and walked towards Ai.

Ai, who had both hers and the professor's (Agasa had had a disappointed frown a minute ago), couldn't help but to smirk at his childish act. "My, they'd think the free snack just made your day."

"It almost did. The last one!" Conan sighed. "Haven't had anything for breakfast, and it's already over one! I might have cried if they were out of these." He held his stomach which made a gurgling sound. He closed his eyes, tossed in a chip in his mouth and savored the moment.

"I guess it's right that when you're hungry, anything's good. I usually hate these." Conan opened his eyes and saw Ai examining a piece of potato chip.

"What _do_ you like?"

"Hm. Something sour. And bitter."

Conan rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. Who can handle living only with bitter tastes?"

"On the other hand, who can easily change what he likes?" When she saw Conan opening his mouth, she quickly added. "For example, could you easily change the type of girl you'd like?"

Conan felt his face become heated but glared. "But I bet you could do anything if there's enough time, right?"

Her eyes widened, but soon she smirked, and Conan didn't like it. "Oh, so if you had enough time to be with Sonoko, then would you like her? Or maybe even me-"

"All _right_, enough of this!" Conan threw his arms upwards, annoyed. Then, he noticed the time on his watch. "We're late..."

"Speaking of which, the show is about to start, but that guy is still there..." Ai pointed at a tall man with yellow spiky hair.

The diver, Atomura, was surrounded by people. However, his lean body could still be seen through them. Apparently, there were quite a lot of people who wanted to see him today. Satisfied, Atomura began giving out signatures. "Huh, you're right...By the way, where's Ran?"

He looked around. There was the river, and he could see a waterfall from a distance. People were crowded almost everywhere, and many were sweating from the weather. His short height didn't help to find anyone.

Ai crossed her arms. "By the river, under the shades, with the professor."

It was easy to see where she was talking about; there was only a small group of trees near the river which provided a bit of shade under the bright sun. Conan could see the professor drinking from a paper cup, Sonoko examining her hairdo in a mirror and Ran waving her hand.

"Let's go." Conan muttered and started to walk.

"YOU!" The sudden hollering voice startled both of them. They turned around just in time to see Atomura grab somebody's collar. A few people, including the manager hurried to part the two. Before they could part, the diver's fist went flying in the air and it hit one of the random people instead of the victim.

"Whoa.." The manager quickly parted the two, and he apologized to the injured person while Atomura walked away furiously. The victim smoothed out his shirt and followed him.

The kids watched the scene for a moment, and started to walk again.

"...He's one prickly guy. Even worse than uncle."

"Yeah...Fame doesn't suit him."

.

As soon as they arrived at the shades, Conan sat down under the tree next to Ran, while Ai stood next to it. The professor was already dozing off with his head hanging and Sonoko was nowhere to be seen.

"So, did you get it, Conan-kun?"

"Yeah, the lady brought another box of snacks..."

Ran smiled and handed him a lunch box. "Great! Anyway, Sonoko bought lunch for us, so you guys can eat the lunch together and enjoy the show!"

"Oh...Thanks!" He thought he saw Ai's aghast expression from the corner of his eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, it was Sonoko."

"Ah, well...Still. Where is she, anyway?"

"I don't know...I think she said something about the diver." Ran sounded edgy.

"Oh, we saw that diver, by the way."

"Really? How is he?"

"He's completely ill tempered-" Then, there was a sudden burst of excitement from the crowd, and Ran and Conan stood up. "-Hey, the show is starting!"

While Ai prodded the professor to wake up, Ran and Conan made their way closer to the river, where they could see better. They reached the fences surrounding the mouth of the waterfall. Conan could see people even at the top of the waterfall and some photographers with their cameras.

Then, out of the middle of the waterfall, two divers who were wearing blue swimsuits over their whole body came out diving into the river. A few more pairs of two dressed in blue came out and together, they began to swim and form a shape that looked like-

"-a shark!"

Conan whirled around at the familiar voice. He flinched when he saw Sonoko's excited expression. She noticed and narrowed her eyes.

"What, not pleased to see me?"

"Uh, not really..." His voice wasn't sure at all.

She snorted and gave him an evil smirk. "Why, it must be the photos, huh? I guess it would be interesting to see _her_ reaction when she sees them."

Conan scowled. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Hmf. I went to the back of the waterfall."

"The back?"

"Yes, the entrance to the middle. They say most of the divers jump from the middle because it's dangerous from the top."

"Why did you go there?"

"I saw a cute one...But they didn't allow me to enter, except for like, three VIPs of the show they said..." Her voice was dissatisfied. "Anyway, don't change the subject."

Conan gulped. Then, her voice was considerate. "Maybe you can promise me to do things I want, and I'll make sure _she_ doesn't see them."

_Haha. The crazy things this girl could do._

When Conan was going to respond, however, there were loud screams from the crowd.

On top of the waterfall, there was the diver, dressed in a black and white swimsuit and a hat which looked like a fin.

He waved towards the people, and then threw his hat at the public.

Then, the atmosphere turned from excitement to fear.

Conan saw Atomura's rigid body fall from the top of the waterfall, right into the river. However, he still had the cold eyes and mouth still open, his arm in the air, the yellow spiky hair flying along with the wind.

**-0-**

The wet body was spread on the moist ground. Forensics covered the corpse from others while a detective kneeled over it. His eyes glinting for any kind of clue, he breathed heavily before examining it.

"The cause of death, apparently, seems to be poison..." The curly-haired detective muttered. "Fragments of snacks with posion were in his teeth." Then, he shouted, so loud that some forensics flinched in surprise. "Can anybody figure out what kind of snack this is?"

"It's a free snack that was given at the entrance."

"Eh?" When Yokomizo turned around, he was surprised to see the spectacled little detective in front of him. "C-Conan-kun? Then that means-" He stood up and looked around, but could not find what he was looking for.

"Ah, well...Dad is just around the region...but it's only us that came to the show." Ran and Sonoko appeared hesitantly from behind.

"Well, he is not needed, anyway." Sonoko snorted, and then made something of a ridiculous dance move. "Just leave the case for the Queen!"

"What a coincidence!" Yokomizo ruffled Conan's head roughly, and Conan almost fell down. "Anyway...Do you know how this happened?"

"We were in the middle of the show, and he suddenly fell from the waterfall, all stiff."

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"Yes, it was." A muffled voice came from behind. They turned around.

It was Atomura's manager. "Who are you?" Yokomizo blurted.

"I'm Atomura-san's manager, Sakanobu Keiji...Atomura-san is one of the most famous divers in the world! And my life was all about this job..." He sobbed once. "He's well-known for his extreme show, as you can see...He was going to pull off the 70 meter diving from this waterfall, but..." Keiji rubbed his eyes. "-I don't know what happened!"

"Ah, see..." Yokomizo was startled to have a crying man in front of him. "Um, we'll make sure to solve to case, so please calm down..."

Using the detective's distraction, Conan quickly examined the body. He could see bits of snacks stuck in the diver's teeth. "So this is it..."

"Detective Yokomizo, weren't there any other kinds of things about the body?"

"Eh?" Yokomizo told one of the forensics to give the manager a cup of tea, and turned around. "Ah, the forensics detected a cut in his tongue."

"His tongue?"

"Yes...There must be some kind of a connection..." Yokomizo kneeled down, staring at the dead body. "Anyway...First things first, we must narrow down the culprit!" His tone started to raise. "Obviously, it must be somebody in this show, and must have some kind of a relationship with the diver! I've already sealed the entrance, so there's no chance of him getting out now, but the real problem is how to figure out the one culprit out of hundreds of people!" By the end, he was almost shouting.

"Wait, wait." Conan put up his hands in the air, asking him to stop. "I've got an idea about the culprit."

"Really? Who is it, Conan-kun!?" Yokomizo started to shout again.

"The fragments of snacks in his mouth seems to be dry, but it's still there, right? Even if he didn't brush his teeth before the show, the characteristics that it is a potato chip still exist. That means-" Ran and Sonoko also stared at Conan. "-The culprit had given him the snack...probably not a few minutes before the show started."

"Makes sense." Sonoko muttered, a bit sour that the kid was deducing everything.

"AHA!" Yokomizo shouted. "Then we will only have to figure out who was messing around with this diver in his preparation room! Or-"

Conan smirked. "At the back of the waterfall...right, Sonoko-nee-chan?"

"W-What?" Sonoko startled, then gasped. "Oh yeah! They said that only the three VIPs were allowed to see the divers, so-"

"Check the VIPs! Every single one of them!" Yokomizo shouted.

Conan smiled.

_Now it's one out of three._

.

Among the crowd surrounding the forensics, the professor sighed. "I wonder how many times we could have a normal show."

Ai sipped from her cup of soda. "This is a normal showdown for _him_."

**-0-**

**-End of River-**


	14. Key

**A/N:** Not much to say.

Of course, thank you; To **Kudo2315, Yoshh95, Reic, ran0neechan, **and **Maltrazz **for leaving reviews! Thanks for waiting! I love all your comments :D

Disclaimer :I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Key**

_Something so simple that can let us reach our goals, or stay remained forever._

**-0-**

It was just a funny sight for him.

A boy and a girl sat face to face, a lunchbox in between them.

They had opened the lunchbox which contained fried rice with peas and shrimps. Then, the boy had helped the girl take some rice on the lid and they started to eat separately.

But it wasn't time for him to think about that now. He shook his head again and tried to think about the case again. Conan frowned, while remembering each interrogation with the three VIPs. His lunch was far from being done. Meanwhile, Ai watched him think from a distance, chewing on her piece of shrimp.

_Why does everything drop dead around him?_

.

The VIPs were waiting in three separate rooms at the back of the waterfall.

"Maybe I can figure out some things." With this suggestion, Yokomizo _did_ allow the little kid to help him do the interrogation. Sonoko (self-claiming to be the Queen of Deduction), Conan, and Yokomizo went into the rooms one by one.

The first VIP was Togo Hideyoshi. Conan raised his eyebrows as soon as he saw him. It was somebody he knew; He was the person who had a fight with the diver a few minutes before the show started.

Hideyoshi had short cropped hair that was dyed yellow, was in his mid twenties, and was one of Atomura's rivals. He had a cool temper and a cold, quiet tone of voice that said he was not somebody to be friendly. He refused to tell what the fight was about.

"Do you have your snack?" Yokomizo asked.

"Yes." From his jacket, Hideyoshi pulled out a bag of chips which was folded in half. Yokomizo took a look at it, and then gave it back to him.

The second VIP was Hiroki Ryohei, a university student. He had tanned brown skin, a pair of black, small glasses, and also had some weight. He claimed he only came to show just to see the famous diver.

"But why did you have to meet Atomura-san just before the show started?"

"I wanted to take a photo of him in his swimming suit."

When Yokomizo again asked for his bag of chips, he took out an unopened one from his backpack. He said he was on diet.

The final VIP was Hina Yaoko, a woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was dyed maroon, (Conan had to admit) had beautiful features, and was nervous all the time. Her voice trembled a little and she bited on her nails a few times.

"And your snack?" Sonoko jumped in, while Yaoko was saying she had seen Atomura right before the show started because she thought he wouldn't remember her if she saw him with other fans.

"I...I ate it all."

"But there are no trash cans in this place, and there are signs saying you have to pay for littering." Eyed Yokomizo suspiciously. "Where's your empty bag?"

"I..." Yaoko winced. "I threw it away somewhere..."

.

"Uh, detective?"

Conan and Ai looked up at the voice.

"I...I came here because I thought there'd be something helpful..." It was the manager, Keiji. He looked around various times, and found him. "Here..."

Conan stood up from beside the corpse to walk towards Yokomizo. He arrived just in time to see Yokomizo say, "What is this?"

"It's a duty to videotape every single time he performs a show...And I thought it might help."

"He wanted you to do so personally?"

"No, it's more of a...condition to be good at taping to become his manager."

"Huh..." Yokomizo examined the clip that was filmed from the spectator's view.

A few divers came falling out from the middle of the waterfall. When they came towards the camera, the crowd cheered and clapped. Grinning, some divers splashed water at the people. However, they enjoyed it rather than be bothered. A few waterdrops hit the camera. After a few more divers, there came the man in white. "That's him, isn't it?" "Yes." He threw his fin hat at the public, and then-

Yokomizo's face hardened at the suddenly rigid man plunging into the mouth of the river. The camera shook violently and became turned off while the clearly dead man in the river came closer to the view. "That's you running towards him, right?" "Yes."

Conan frowned. Then, his eyes shined for a second.

"Mister, can you show me other videos from his shows?"

"What?"

"You said he was really famous...So what kind of things can he do in his shows?"

"Ah, well..." The manager pressed a few buttons from the camera and then sat on his knees to let Conan get a better view. "Here's the one from last month. Look..."

On the screen, Conan could see the very same man, this time, plainly in a swimming suit, waving at the top of-

"-A dock?"

"Yes. The dock had been temporarily remodeled as a three-staged diving boards."Together, they watched as the camera trailed the speed of the diving man perfectly end the fall with a fast frontflip. "Amazing, right? He didn't even shake or tremble at all..."

"Yeah..." The manager startled at the change of his tone of voice. "He is..." When he looked at Conan, he had his expression covered under his bangs.

**-0-**

X grinned.

He wasn't here.

He was safe now.

X sighed in relief, and swore internally for worrying stupidly.

.

Then, they heard some noise, and Yokomizo's loud voice. Conan stood up and ran.

He saw Ran. "What happened?"

"They found two empty bags of chips that were thrown away. And there's also another one that was crumpled into pieces inside that diver's room." Ran whispered.

_Three bags?_

"One of them should be mine, but I don't know about the other!" Yaoko shouted with some tears in her eyes. Yokomizo coughed once, and told the forensics. "Print the fingerprints on the empty bags."

"Detective Yokomizo?"

"Yes?" He answered the little boy.

"What was the bag of chips in the diver's room?"

"The one we just found?" Conan nodded. "We're not one hundred percent sure, but it's obvious that it must be the diver's...There were only crumbs inside the bag, after all. He must've eaten almost every piece before the show started."

"I see..."

_Three new bags of chips..._

.

"No, we gave everyone only one bag." The woman answered. "There were so many people today, we knew there weren't gonna be enough. So we never gave two bags to a person."

"Thanks!"

Conan walked away from the stand, thinking.

_How did he even poison that guy?_

All the suspicious bags were either empty, half-full, or unopened. Of course, there was the strategy of leaving one chip inside a bag and letting the person eat it. However, that would at least leave some trail of poison inside the bag, but none were found. That could mean the diver, Atomura, could've gotten poison on his finger by some other method. However, no poison was tracked in his room, clothes, and not even the dolphin hat he threw at the public. Then, did it mean the culprit could make the diver grab a piece of poisoned chip without touching any other pieces?

"Ah-" Unexpectedly, Conan's foot caught somebody's leg. "Sorry." He muttered, and saw that the owner of the leg was Ai. She was sitting down under the tree, next to the now snoring professor, her arms on her knees, hands touching her lips

"You're late."

"What?"

She smirked. "It's taking some time."

Conan narrowed his eyes, and noticed some blood on the back of her hand. It must've gotten there when-

Conan's eye grew larger. He ran towards the corpse again, while Ai sighed.

"Whoa! Don't run around the crime scene." One of the forensics said.

"Detective Yokomizo told me to ask you this." This part instantly blurted out of his mouth.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Did you find anything on the back of his hand?"

"Um...We _did_ find some traces of blood...But it shouldn't be related much, because it was his own." Then, his tone changed. "Anyway, you shouldn't look at this, kid! You're too young for these things."

"Okay."

Conan walked away from the scene, a grin on his lips.

**-0-**

**-End of Key-**

**A/N: **I don't really know what's happened to me these days. It's becoming harder to write things more enjoyable...or interesting. :/


	15. Sunset

**A/N:** My gosh, it's been a long time...I'm sorry for the long wait. After resting a few days, I completely forgot how the deductions were, and I had to guess them myself! Amazingly stupid, duh.

Thank you:

To **Kudo2315, doss5vaan, Luteana, Dimension pi, T-4 Bacteriophag **and **Tim Kudo**for leaving reviews! A lot of thanks for waiting! I appreciate your opinions and the motivation you gave me; It made me smile after a long time!

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks for waiting :)

Disclaimer :I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Sunset**

_The stain of red that touches so many of our hearts; How could anybody hesitate before gazing?_

**-0-**

"What?" Ai stated automatically, one eye narrowing. In front of her, Conan was holding a piece of note at her.

"Shh!" He looked around to see if anybody had listened. "C'mon...You're the only one that can help me with the deductions..."

She snorted. "Why me?"

"Well...I'm planning to tranquilize Sonoko, Ran and Detective Yokomizo shouldn't know about me being so damn brilliant, and hakase..." He glanced at the professor. "I already told him to find something." The old man nodded.

She closed her eyes. "Why not do everything yourself? You like it that way, don't you? Take all the glory."

"Aw-But..." He sighed, frustrated. Then, he blinked. "Being partners, right?"

After exhaling a few times, her eyes opened.

"_That_ is a really pathetic excuse." Then, she took the piece of paper and started to walk away.

Conan grinned. "Thanks!"

"If you are thankful..." She muttered.

Conan stared at her walking away, remembering. _If you want to thank me, do that next month...Which means March...And in March, what?_

Shaking his head slightly, he walked towards Yokomizo, who was taking a burning look at the sweating suspects.

"Detective Yokomizo?"

"Yes?" The curly haired detective turned around hesitantly.

"Sonoko-nee-chan told me she is ready for her deductions."

"What?" The detective shouted, astounded. "Already?"

"Yes, just look at her." Conan grinned, and Yokomizo followed where Conan was looking. Coincidentally, Sonoko was yawning hugely, and Conan carefully took aim with his wristwatch just as the Detective said, "-But isn't that Mouri-san's..."

**-0-**

"What the-?"

Because of the paralyzed corpse that was displayed today, people were even more shocked to see Sonoko swaying dangerously before landing next to a large rock. Yaoko let out a short scream.

"Everyone, quiet down!" The detective shouted over the bunch of people. Everybody were silenced at such huge voice. "I know what's going to happen now."

The three VIPs, the police, Ran, Agasa, and finally, the manager, Keiji, stood crowded facing Sonoko's sleeping figure. Sonoko seemingly sat against the rock (and of course, she was dormant) and Conan sat behind it, the bowtie at his mouth.

"But that girl just..." Yaoko muttered.

"I am okay. Now, please be patient before I, the Deduction Queen, start my show!"

"But...we aren't exactly the type of people who have a lot of time...I've got a paper due in two weeks!" Ryohei complained.

"Yeah! And who the hell is this girl, the Hattori Heiji of Osaka?" Hideyoshi snorted. "Little kids into crimes..."

"Please, be a little patient." Yokomizo calmed the crowd. "Soon, the culprit who has murdered Atomura-san will be revealed." He glanced at Sonoko expectantly.

Meanwhile, behind the rock, Conan's cell phone vibrated. His lips formed a smile when he confirmed the message on his screen.

"Alright." Sonoko's voice rang out, and everybody's eyes concentrated on her. "First things first, detective Yokomizo, how were the fingerprints on the three bags of chips that were found?"

Yokomizo startled. "Huh? Oh, it was kind of strange...One of them was definitely Yaoko-san's, because it had her fingerprints all over, another bag of chips had Atomura-san's fingerprints, while the final one didn't have any on it." His voice was considerate. "However, we can guess that the culprit emptied the bag of chips he used to poison the diver, and erased his fingerprints, right?

"Okay. Thank you." Conan breathed once before continuing. "Now, the first problem is, how did Atomura-san die?"

"He was...poisoned." Keiji answered.

"Yes. He was poisoned. However, this murder seemed to be extremely well planned, while being haste at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"Now, the culprit was very careful about being detected. There is almost no clue, not even fingerprints, to figure out the culprit who had poisoned the victim. Unless it is well-planned from the beginning, normal poisoning murders at least have the poison somewhere, or the object used to poison the target. However, none were found."

"Meanwhile, it was very easy to see that the object used for the poisoning was the free snacks that were given out in this show. The cause of death was figured almost instantly, as if the culprit didn't care, or didn't even think about hiding that fact."

"Then...the culprit didn't care about the police knowing he had used the snack to poison him?" Ran wondered.

"No. There is almost no chance that any culprit would not care about that. It would most likely be because the victim was poisoned too quickly."

Yokomizo gasped. "There was a cut in his tongue! The poison must have entered into his blood vessels much quicker than being digested through his intestines!"

"Exactly." Sonoko answered, in her abnormally calm voice (which definitely did not suit her normal attitudes). "The culprit thought the poison would spread slowly in his body, perhaps until Atomura-san brushed his teeth or used his nails to get the pieces of snack out of his teeth. However, because of that cut, he died much quicker than he thought."

One of the VIPs, Ryohei, muttered. "I see...So, snacks were used. That's why you asked us for ours. And then?"

"So we checked every single bag of chips. However, things were very confusing when there were no traces of poison found anywhere. To not to leave poison, the culprit has to put poison on a single piece of chip and the victim must consume it directly. However, it would be very noticeable and suspicious if you gave somebody a piece of chip directly. Second, the culprit has to put poison in the entire bag of chips and then let the victim finish the bag. This is also very difficult as the poison could be left inside the bag of chips."

"Then how did the culprit poison the target without leaving poison anywhere?" Ryohei asked.

"Now, Hideyoshi-san's bag was half-full, thus making it almost impossible to poison the target without leaving poison on his own bag. Ryohei-san's bag was unopened, so there is no doubt about him. And finally, Yaoko-san's bag was empty. That made her the most possible out of three."

Yaoko gasped, her expression horrified. "B-But I swear-"

"But wait." Sonoko added. "I still didn't mention the final method to poison a target without leaving poison." People held their breaths.

"The final way to poison the target could be...to make the target consume only the _specific _piece of chip out of the whole bag."

"What?" Hideyoshi blurted.

"You mean...The culprit made the victim choose _only _the poisoned chip out of the many?" Yokomizo asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Sonoko continued quickly. "But this is not impossible if the culprit knew the victim's mind well."

**-0-**

Everybody was quiet for a while.

"Atomura-san's mind?" Keiji muttered.

"Mm-hmm. From what I saw before, I could see that he was rather self-centered, confident, and even aggressive."

"And what does that have to do with poisoning?"

"Imagine that somebody let you take a piece from an almost empty bag of chips with only crumbs and broken pieces. From there, you can see a perfect piece sitting on top. Would you take it for yourself, or would you let the owner eat it?"

"Of course, the owner should eat it..." Ran murmured.

"That goes for you, Ran. However, from the perspective of this diver, what would he have done?"

"T-Then that means-" Yokomizo started, his voice raising a pitch.

"Yes. The culprit probably ate some of the chips, and smashed the chips into crumbs and smaller pieces. Then, he carefully applied the poison on a single, perfect chip so as not to let the poison touch any part of the crumbs or the bag."

"But if he carried the bag around, wouldn't the poison be left on the pieces?" Ryohei asked.

"Of course...But that's only the case if the suspects had the bags on their bodies, right?

"AHA!" Yokomizo shouted, his voice triumphant. "Then it is you! Hina Yaoko-san, who couldn't prove you were carrying your bag of chips with you!"

"Wha-" Yaoko trembled, her eyes full of fear.

"Wait." Sonoko interrupted. "However, her bag was empty, right? And if she was the culprit, she would've hid the bag of chips somewhere that couldn't be seen. The culprit...Is the owner of the chips that only contained the crumbs. Probably the bag of chips that did not have any fingerprints on it. The culprit is not in the three suspects."

"What?" Yokomizo shouted.

"Then who is it?" Asked Ran.

"The culprit..."

Conan reached Sonoko's right hand and formed it so it could point out the culprit. While he raised Sonoko's arm, everybody looked around.

"It's you. The manager, Sakanobu Keiji-san..."

**-0-**

It was very silent for a few second.

"W-What?" Keiji managed to murmur. His face had gone very white.

"The only person that was close enough to Atomura-san, the only person that could be the owner of the bag of chips without fingerprints, it's you. After all, every one of the suspects had shown their bag of chips without any kind of nervous or worrisome looks."

"C-C'mon, what are you saying? Why would Atomura-san even take my chip?"

"Because you were in his preparation room, weren't you? You purposefully left your bag of chips, and he simply would've picked the poisoned chip and left."

"Huh." Keiji snorted. "But do you have any proof to suggest that the bag of chips with crumbs were used to poison Atomura-san? Anyway, that would leave poison on his fingers, wouldn't it?"

"What would happen if somebody put his hands inside a long bag of chips that contained crumbs?" Keiji's face hardened. "The forensics had found out there were traces of blood at the back of Atomura-san's right hand. This is probably the blood from the cut on his tongue, which he used to lick the crumbs that had stuck to the back of his hand. For the same reason, because he had licked his fingers to erase the salt on them, the poison on his fingers were also erased."

"W-What a nonsense..." The manager's eyes wandered aimlessly. "If-If I were a culprit, then why would I have helped you all?"

"Th-That's right! Keiji-san showed us all the video clips he took from the shows...Maybe you could-be...wrong?" Yokomizo added hesitantly.

Keiji smirked, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. "See? I'm telling you, you're just randomly judging people. You don't even have a proper evidence-"

"Of course, we do. The video that Keiji-san showed us..."

"What about it?" Yokomizo asked, while trying to take the camera from the confused manager.

"Now, watch the two clips from today's show and another."

Glaring, Keiji turned on the camera while everyone gathered up to watch the clips. However, they couldn't see much difference with the diver, Atomura, just that in today's clip, he had fallen rigidly into the river.

"Hmm?"

"I don't see anything."

"What is it, Sonoko?"

Behind them, Ai sighed before walking in front of the camera.

"It's the balance, isn't it?"

Everybody looked at the small girl. "What did you say?"

"The way the camera shot the shows...Look at the video clip from the previous shows. It trails the diver perfectly."

Ran gasped. "She's right! And today's show..."

Ai continued. "The human body sensors and reacts automatically towards any sign of danger or objective situations. In this case..." Ai rewinded the today's show to the beginning of the clip. They watched the divers of various colors fall from the middle of the waterfall, and swimming through the cheering public. The water droplets occasionally splashed, and-

"The water, it caused the camera to tremble a bit-But how is this related?" Yokomizo turned his eyes back to the sleeping Sonoko.

"It is related...Because it proves that Keiji-san did not use the camera stands, or the tripods to film this clip. Why would that be?"

Keiji's face had gone very white. "Th-That's..." He wildly looked around. "That's just because I forgot it for today!"

"No, you didn't."

The shocked Keiji turned right to find Agasa walking towards them, a heap of assembled pieces of aluminum steel in his hands.

"I found the pieces in one of your bags...It seems like you didn't have enough time to dispose of it because Atomura-san's death was too immediate."

"Wha..." It seemed like Keiji was temporarily lost for words. "Wh..So what? I just forgot to use them today. Anyway, what does it have to do with the case? It's not as if I killed my own diver with those tripods."

Sonoko coughed once, catching everybody's attention. "It has everything to do with the case, Keiji-san..."

"What?!" Keiji shouted.

"I assume, you know Hattori Heiji, correct?"

Keiji froze instantly. The camera fell from his hands and fell on the ground, making a click- sound. Things were quiet for a few seconds.

Yokomizo fidgeted. "Yes, he is pretty famous in this region, the detective kid. Anyway, what does he have to do with this?"

"On his way here, somebody tried to injure him. And I assume..." Keiji's breathings hiked. "...That was the doing of Keiji-san. Which is probably the reason why the assembled tripod seems to be broken. It had been obvious that it was not a planned crime. He must have been scared to see him in the crime scene. The reason why he helped us could also be because he wanted to see if Heiji-kun still came to the show. After all, it was only his arm that was injured. And if we find traces of ketchup that was on his sweater, or the fabric-"

Suddenly, the trembling man broke out of his position. He picked up the camera on the ground, his face red, and ran straight towards the closest person in front of him.

Ai.

**-0-**

**-End of Sunset-**


	16. Kiss

**A/N:** Thank you:

To **Kudo2315, doss5vaan, mon-ra, Reina, Icie911, kudoshiho, riffin121294, , white-lily00, Maltrazz **and **Liz **for leaving reviews!

Thanks a lot for the motivation and your praises! They help me continue the story.

To **kudoshiho**, and probably a lot of you readers:

I know this story is listed romance, and I do have it planned. The cases got more chapters than I originally thought, and the romance kinda...dimmed. If it disappointed you, I'm sorry, but the romance part will come out soon.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

Disclaimer :I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Kiss**

_The sheer judgment between life and death._

**-0-**

"What the-"

"You bastard-"

Some people screamed when Keiji swung his camera. It hit the ground, leaving a bit of the device in his right hand. His left held Ai by her neck collar. Various people, including Conan from behind Sonoko (who woke up from the noise), jumped forward. However, they were too late.

"Stay back!" Keiji breathed heavily. He stepped backwards, farther away from everybody.

_That camera! When it fell and took a photo, it didn't flash, then that means-_

Conan kneeled down quickly, his hand at his foot. The electrical surge again gave him the strange sensation of pure force.

Then, Ran jumped forward. As she ran towards the criminal, he disassembled the shutter with two fingers.

"DON'T MOVE OR SHE DIES!" Surely enough, there was a small glass which contained a strange liquid. When Ran still stepped towards him, he took off the cork with his teeth and pushed the tip of the glass near Ai's lips. "STOP IT!"

Ran halted.

"NOW." Keiji huffed and continued to move backwards, further away from the high school girl in front of him. "Move back."

Ran glared at the man for a second, then-

"MOVE!"

Ran turned around, more shocked because it was the voice that of Conan's.

"-What?" Then, she instinctively dodged the spinning piece of the broken camera which missed her head by inches.

"Argh!" The man groaned in pain when his own camera smashed into his face just like he had done to it himself. He fell unconscious before his knees hit the ground. The body slumped in an awkward position, his arms hanging over the cliff of the waterfall.

And that meant he could no longer hold the poison on his hands. The glass shattered as it hit the solid, rough surface.

And neither could he hold Ai any longer.

**-0-**

"Ai...chan?" Ran muttered.

_Shit, no!_

"Haibara." Conan whispered. Dodging Detective Yokomizo's and Ran's blocking hands, he dashed forward, panic and anger a mixture in his expression.

_No way..._

He ran towards the culprit's immobile body.

Ai was grabbing onto Keiji's hanging hand, her body swaying side to side by the wind. The fingers were almost slipping away because Keiji was not moving anymore.

"Here!" Conan held out his arm. Ai looked up, a dim surprise on her face.

When she saw his arm, however, she just smirked.

"What are you doing? Grab it!" Conan gestured, impatient. He could already see Ai slipping downwards.

Ai kept her annoying smile in place. Her eyes connected to Conan's fiery pupils.

"Idiot. You'll fall."

"No-" But then he realized he wasn't hanging onto anything, and what Ai said could actually be true.

When his word was cut halfway, Ai gave out a harsh laugh. Her arm started to tremble.

Conan whirled his head around and shouted. "Somebody! Help me!"

"What?" Yokomizo muttered.

"She's gone...Conan-kun." Ran whispered, approaching.

"No-She's-still-_here-_" Although he emphasized the words and was swinging his arm down the cliff, Ai still refused to hold onto him.

"Listen to me, Haibara, please-"

However serious he was, she only rolled her eyes. "Would it be cliche for me to say 'goodbye' right now?"

He gazed furiously into her eyes. Then, she did something unexpected that made his arm falter.

She smiled. Not a mocking smirk, or the usual sarcastic feature that would annoy him on most of the cases.

Then, she disappeared under the shower of water below.

"NO!"

His foot was still tingling, so he knew the stimulation was not over yet.

_Seventy meters...There's still enough time!_

He sat down at the tip of the cliff and fell forward.

"Conan-kun!" Ran ran forward, but she couldn't stop him.

He kicked off and he sped downwards like a jet booster. He barely heard the concerned voices behind him. His glasses flew to the side and Conan gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes open despite the racing air. He was almost halfway down, but there was no sign of anybody.

"Where are you, damnit!"

Then Ai emerged right below, bouncing off the crushing waterfall. She seemed unconscious, the brown hair whipping the sides of her cheeks and her expressionless face.

"Found you." He murmured, and he hugged the girl's body in his arms. He closed his eyes, waiting for the fall to happen. He felt his fingers slip from the speed.

_No..._

His mind was fading away.

_Not now..._

No matter what he could do, he couldn't stop the extreme speed and the imagination of the fall from making him faint.

_Damn..._

However, why was he feeling so damn pleasant?

.

When he felt himself again, all he knew was that he was cold. He tried to hold his shivering body with his arms, but they moved at a slow pace.

_Water._

Conan cared not to breathe in water into his lungs, and opened a slit in his eyes to look around. Thankfully, her limp body was still hanging around his arm. He tugged on her arm, and held her in the same position as they had been in the air. He started to pace his legs, begging for the air.

"Puah!" He broke the surface of the water and breathed in the precious air. Around him, the waterfall was striking the river repeatedly. He looked down at the girl he held onto his chest. Still unconscious. Her lips were blue.

_Hypothermia?_

As the wind blew, he felt colder than ever. He tried to swim one-handed, but with his feet dry and double his weight, he couldn't stand it. Conan frowned and held Ai on his back. He put his face down on the water and pulled his legs parallel to the surface. With his frozen hand, he managed to click on the right buttons on his belt.

A large soccer ball erupted immediately from Conan's stomach. He left it as large as it would go and after a few seconds, it deflated, leaving the two children floating on the rubber material. They floated down the river in a slow speed.

Dripping water everywhere, Conan gasped and coughed for a few seconds. Then, he laid down the girl on his back onto the rubber.

He tapped her cheeks. Her slightly opened lips were still blue. "Haibara."

No answer.

"Haibara?"

She wasn't breathing.

**-0-**

"Haibara!" He shook her slightly, but expecting no answer.

He checked her pulse. It was still beating.

_So...I have to..._

He let go of her body and held it in a straight position. He checked for any kind of obstacles inside her throat. There was none.

So now the only thing he had to do was...

His cheeks heated up.

Instantly, he shook his head.

_Don't be stupid, Kudo Shinichi! This is a serious situation, dealing with a life!_

Even though he tried CPR so many times in his life, he couldn't understand why, in this situation, he was particularly so worried. Then, remembering Ran's mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, he was again reluctant for a second, but he set that aside for now. He couldn't delay more.

He inhaled and kneeled down, holding Ai's face in an immovable way. Looking straight at her slightly parted mouth, he lowered his body, opening his mouth.

At the final moment, he hesitated once again.

_Kudo...!_

He firmly shut his eyes and opened them again, closing his jumbled mind of thoughts. And he finally closed his eyes before his lips gently pressed against hers.

As a raw teenager in his inside, he couldn't deny he had imagined of this so many times in his life.

Yet, here he was. Feeling like he was doing the one thing he had only imagined of Ran as his partner.

He opened his eyes slightly, and then exhaled twice, giving air. Slightly dazed, he pulled his body up and glanced at her chest, which heaved. All sorts crossed his minds.

_So...That's what it feels like?_

He didn't know if he should feel embarrassed, guilty, or perverted, even.

Only artificial respiration, wasn't it?

Not much of a kiss as it should be, but hey, it wasn't unpleasant. Pink patches appeared on the sides of his face.

_Not unpleasant at all._

Then, he reminded himself that she was still not breathing.

After a few seconds, he breathed in again. He did not hesitate before his lips met hers for the second time. He exhaled twice slowly, and this time, he did not pull his body upwards but continued to keep their faces connected in position, perhaps to prolong the moment-

"Mmf-" He froze when he heard the mumble under his lips. His eyes sprang open and he found her misty eyes opened halfway. Instantly, he pulled his face up, but still not far from her face.

Ai closed her eyes and turned her face to the side, coughing violently. Not knowing what to do, Conan merely stared at her, the heat from his face not entirely gone.

**-0-**

Darkness was slowing seeping the beautiful (or in today's case, deadly) riversides. The spring wind was chilly now that they were no longer under the sunshine. Conan could see people moving on top of the waterfall.

His mind was still hazy. He glanced at Ai again. She was still lying down on the rubbery material, an arm over her head. Once in a while she coughed the remnant of the water that had entered her lungs. He felt his face go red.

Conan shook his head and frowned.

Why should he feel abashed? He saved her life, hadn't he? He _only _meant to save her, right?

Right?

But at the same time, he couldn't deny that he was embarrassed. He sighed and squeezed his hair with his hands.

They lied down, their heads touching like a flipped V position. The sunlight dimmed in the dark sky. Their awkward silence except for the sound of the waterfall persisted.

"Haibara."

Ai turned her head and saw him looking at her right in the eyes. His gaze made her tremble apart from the cold.

"What." She answered in the hatefully cold voice she could ever use in front of him.

He sighed before continuing. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Ai raised one eyebrow. "For what?"

"For making you do help me. For putting you in danger. I-" He closed his eyes and smiled, as if he were guilty. "-I didn't think enough."

"Ne..."

She didn't need to call him. When his eyes made contact with her lips, Conan felt his face go red from another reason.

"Why did you jump?"

When he didn't say anything, she coughed once and continued in her calm, but slightly trembling voice. "That...was stupid. You know?"

His fuzzy thoughts dimly focused. "No." His voice was brisk. "I don't. And why did _you_ jump?" He added.

She snorted, coughing more.

"You still didn't answer my first question, though."

"What?"

When he looked at her, she was smirking at him. And Conan was only quite a bit disappointed that her smile was not the one he had seen on the cliff. It was the usual, teasing and full of sarcasm. "Uh..."

He couldn't quite answer that first question. The reason he jumped.

All he knew was that he might have saved her. He knew they might have died together. And he knew he couldn't let her die.

He just couldn't.

Ai let out some more water out of her throat. For a while, they were totally silent. Then, his eyes narrowed.

"Couldn't you have grabbed my hand in the first place?"

"Hmm." Her voice was considerate. "Who would have guessed you'd make this turnaround. Anyway-" She sighed, closing her eyes. "-I didn't know you'd pelt in so crazily after me."

"Whatever." He groaned and turned his back towards Ai. He could hear rescuers arriving.

"By the way, Haibara." He quickly questioned the one thing he really wanted to know. "Did you ever kiss somebody?"

"What?"

Conan sighed in relief. _So she doesn't know that I..._

He turned around, laughing. "Ahaha-It's nothing. Nothing at all."

He avoided her glare. Then, his back shined with handlelights from the rescuers and the police.

**-0-**

"So," Kogoro snorted. "He killed that diver because the diver's bad reputation was hurting the profit, and he was going to be fired?"

"Yes..." Ran muttered.

"Ma...That's exactly why you have to maintain good manners 24 hours...You understand that, brat?!"

Conan stopped sipping his hot chocolate to mutter. "Y-Yeah..."

_Haha...What about your manners, uncle?_

"Anyway, that was pretty quick, Sonoko. As great as Dad's!" Ran said, her voice awed.

Sonoko puffed out her chest in pride. "Haha! Nothing is difficult for me, the Queen of Deductions!"

"Hmf. the Queen of Presumption, more like..." Kogoro whispered in a low voice.

"What?" Sonoko whirled around, her eyes narrow.

"Nothing."

"Anyway..." Sonoko turned slowly to Ran, her eyes full of suspicion. "Isn't it too bad that winter is almost over already?"

"Huh, you like winter, Sonoko?"

"Yeah, it's full of special days, isn't it? Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's..." Sonoko snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Speaking of Valentine's,-" Sonoko's voice lowered, so that only Ran could hear her. "-what's Shinichi going to do tomorrow?"

Conan looked up and saw Ran blush. "I...I don't expect anything from that freak!"

"Huh, really..." Sonoko gave her an annoying look. "Maybe you're asking for more than a chocolate? Maybe something much more-"

At this, Conan spewed the bit of liquid in his mouth.

_Ah, crap._

He barely heard Ran. "Stop it, Sonoko!"

The White Day. Everything fit together. He looked next to him with narrow eyes.

Beside him, Ai gave him one of those curious-but-not-enough-to-keep-me-from-sleeping looks. Conan didn't look away, but rather glared at her. As if seeing through what he'd been thinking, she snorted once then leaned on his shoulder.

Conan winced slightly.

"H-Hey!" He whispered.

"What." She yawned, closing her eyes.

"Get-Get off." His eyes whirled to Ran for a second, who was luckily too busy being teased by Sonoko to notice Conan and Ai.

"I personally think this is only a minor part of being in a relationship."

This time, Conan snorted.

_More like a minor part of embarrassing other people._

"Whatever." He muttered. "When do couples break up?"

Ai laughed quietly. "If you're so desperate, I _could _hook you up with a different girl. Anyway, I don't think you actually disliked the kiss-"

His face went white. "W-WHA-"

His voice was muffled by her hand covering his mouth.

He slapped his front and shut his eyes firmly. "You..." His voice was distorted through gritted teeth.

"So should we be quiet now?"

He sighed at her playful tone of voice and adjusted his shoulder so that her head could fit in better.

He wondered if he could get her the deadly poison for the White Day's.

**-0-**

**-End of Kiss-**


	17. Present

**A/N:** Thank you:

To **faiz1996, ****Kudo2315, Luteana, hai-edogawa, llorangell, purebloodragdoll, doss5vaan, Reina, somebody, Liz, Cewek Sableng, coconut911, Maltrazz **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews!

Thank you so much! I loved to know I had a lot of interested readers. You help me continue the story :)

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

Annnnnnd, I'm REALLY sorry for the late update...

Disclaimer :I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Present**

_A proof of care towards the other._

**-0-**

_Edogawa Conan_ was dreaming.

He was sure he was dreaming for several reasons.

First, almost everything was totally black. That didn't happen so often. Second, he was half-floating. He felt no gravity working against him. Third, he couldn't see_ anything _except for two people. Two people whom he knew very well.

And finally, Haibara Ai was in an embrace with Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko.

Mitsuhiko, in a tuxedo, with candles lit around them, had a ring slipped on Ai's fourth finger on her left hand.

"No-"

Haibara Ai looked at _him_, Edogawa Conan. Was she in this? That couldn't be- Mitsuhiko touched her cheeks and was slowly bringing her face closer to his. Ai was still looking at him, and Conan thought her eyes trembled-

"No-"

Mitsuhiko couldn't, no- can't do this, when she's actually at least ten years older than him-

.

And that is how Edogawa Conan woke up in his bedroom, breathing roughly.

Cussing out loud, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The dream had thoroughly dismantled his mood. Although he _did _feel better as the time passed, it irked him all the while he took a shower, ate breakfast, and got ready for school.

_But why?_

That question bothered him even more.

By the time he walked out of the Detective Agency, however, his dream was already forgotten.

.

_Haibara Ai_ was sick.

"Are you sure you can go to school?" The professor concernedly asked the coughing girl.

When she could finally speak, she answered. "Yes, it's not the first time I go to school with a cold." She put on the white mask over her mouth and saluted the professor.

She still had time to even make a round trip from here to school. Slowly, she walked out of the gate towards the corner of the street at the Detective Agency.

Although it was spring, the weather was still harsh. Wind whipped her face and she snugged into her jacket.

Soon, she could see a sign saying 'Poirot'. She approached the small shop. Then, she stopped at a voice.

"So, still haven't figured out what your husband is going to give you?"

"Sonoko!" Ai smirked at Ran's complaint. She knew the 'husband' Kudo Shinichi would probably be on the second floor of the Detective Agency, listening to every word they say. "I'm sure he's forgotten...All with the cases keeping him busy."

"Psh." Sonoko snorted. "It was like this last time, but that detective freak surely doesn't forget. You were so happy when you received the candies, you know..."

When the voices disappeared, Ai sighed once. Feeling humid, she pushed down the mask to her chin and exhaled.

She looked at the sky, a dull color, a mix of gray and blue.

_Candy. Such a material everybody would feel attracted to. Then again, when it is covered by its wrappers, nobody knows what it'll be like. The sheer fact that it's a candy...It makes people think of a sweet, tangy flavor, although the taste might be as horrible as the most bitter medicine you'd find on the Earth..._

_Although it is possible that a deadly poison could be hiding under the covers..._

_People still feel the satisfaction just by seeing the wrappers..._

"...Hey."

Ai startled only a little to hear the surprised voice of Edogawa Conan in front of her. When she looked up at him, his voice was slightly worried. "Are you okay? You look...not fine." He slowly reached her mask and pulled it upwards so that it covered her mouth properly.

She turned her head around. She felt some warmth reach her cheeks. Right on time, she coughed a few times.

"Guess what? I have lung cancer."

She began to walk, leaving Conan behind her, who was dumbfounded for a few seconds before running up to her. "W-What?"

"Just coughs...dummy." She muttered.

Conan glared at her and followed.

He noticed she was unusually quiet this morning. Not that she talked much before.

**-0-**

The class was noisy.

And spirited.

_No surprise there._ Thought Conan, as he, like many other males in the classroom, took out a gift from his backpack. He approached a girl who was talking with a round, fat boy.

"Good morning, Conan-kun!"

"Hey...Where's Mitsuhiko?" Conan held onto the gift secretly behind his back.

"He has fever...But I think he just wanted to steal some of his sister's White Day presents!" Genta answered, jealousy spiked in his tone of voice.

"Genta-kun!" Ayumi protested. "He said he's really sick...We should visit his house sometime."

"That's too bad...Here." He handed her a small box wrapped in yellow paper and red ribbons.

"Thanks!..." With a slight blush on her face, Ayumi glanced at Ai before hesitantly hugging Conan for a short second. Genta gaped at them jealously.

"How come I don't get anything like that even though I gave you chocolates?" He grumbled.

"It's a matter of 'time'." Ai smirked.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at her.

"Because Yoshida-san's chocolate was given _after _Valentine's, she'd be thankful to Edogawa-kun's response, right?"

"Ah..."

Then, Genta started to talk about the latest episode of 'Kamen Yaiba'. Before she entered the topic, Ayumi gave Ai a signal with her expression, saying 'thanks'.

Ai sighed, and then crossed her arms, facing Conan with a teasing look upon her face. Conan grimaced. He assumed she'd have that annoying smirk under her mask right now.

"I wonder. Which girlfriend would the almighty detective give the better present?"

"Shut up." Conan rolled his eyes. "I don't have such 'girlfriend', and you know it. Anyway, I bought the same things-" Making sure Mitsuhiko and Genta were distracted enough to not tease him about giving a present to his 'girlfriend', Conan took out a white box tied with red ribbons from his backpack. "-Here you go."

"My," Ai took off her moist mask. She examined the box in her hands. "Yours is surely a lot smaller than the one I gave you. I guess that's what your response means."

Conan scoffed. "Why don't you be satisfied and open it?" His eyes were looking at Ayumi, who already tore open her box and was sharing chocolate with the other boys.

_Eating chocolates in the morning?_ Ai frowned. When she was about to say 'Later', however, there was an eruption of cheering.

Conan and Ai turned around. Kobayashi was staggering into their view, carrying a large cardboard box in her hands. Apparently, it seemed like-

"Now, take a seat, everybody!" Kobayashi sighed as she put down the heavy load on a desk. The children scattered into their seats and became quiet.

"I know today everyone is excited to meet the White Day, so I made a special treat for all of you!"

There were cheers all around again. Kobayashi laughed and started to call the kids one by one. "Takuma-kun!" She handed them each a red box tied with white ribbons.

Almost everyone was standing up. The classsroom was filled with noise and became cheery. Conan assumed it contained candies or chocolates. From the corner of his eye, he saw Genta excitedly nudge the kid sitting in front of Conan and try to steal a piece of chocolate. Conan frowned and took the box from Genta, giving it back to the owner.

Genta looked glum, but soon smiled at his own box.

"Conan-kun, Ai-kun!"

Having been called together, Conan and Ai took one look at each other and stood up.

Kobayashi handed them the boxes of candies. Then, Conan noticed the teacher acting a little odd.

"Is there a favor you want us to do, Kobayashi-sensei?"

"Wha-" Kobayashi looked mildly surprised. "H-How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to notice." Ai said from his side, her eyes half-closed. "Your expression is like an open book."

Conan smirked and put down his box on the lecture desk.

"And besides, my box is heavier than other kids, judging from the weight. So, what's the favor, sensei?"

Kobayashi leaned downwards, smiling awkwardly. Conan noticed that her eyes were looking at Ai.

"Well...See here, Conan-kun. Ai-kun, actually..."

**-0-**

"...A music festival?"

"Yes. In fact-" Kobayashi held her index finger in the air. "-It will be a small one. Around May. So you don't have much pressure. It's only made for entertainment purpose, and the teachers encouraged to get a team in each class to participate."

Ai said immediately, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have much talent in that area."

Kobayashi's face became disappointed. "Well, I personally thought you played the piano very well!" She sighed once, then clapped her hands. "I know you are afraid of being in front of everybody, but could you please try?"

"Yeah, I thought you played really great, too." Conan smirked. Ai grimaced then aimed a kick to his knees, which caused him to fall on the ground.

Ignoring Conan's noise, Ai answered, smiling slightly. "I guess...I could try."

"Thanks, Ai-kun! And one more thing,-" She glanced at Conan squirming to stand up. "-I've been thinking that a duo would look _great _for a performance from such young graders! And _you_ might be able to play the piano and have somebody sing or something."

"In that case, Edogawa-kun can't participate, right?" Ai smirked, glancing at his annoyed expression.

"Actually, Ai-kun..." Kobayashi hesitated before continuing. "I thought Conan-kun could perhaps do something with you."

There was a short pause, in which Ai's face became temporarily frozen and Conan's mouth dropped open.

"I mean, people _do _enjoy a duo performance better when it is done by a boy _and _a girl."

"Eh?" Conan exclaimed, while Ai narrowed her eyes.

"Then again," Her expression was considerate. "I know Conan-kun's not exactly the best singer..." She touched the tip of Conan's hair, smiling. "Maybe you could ask Mitsuhiko-kun to participate? I see that he is not here today. Here-" She handed Conan another box of candies. "-Give this to him, and ask him if you can. Alright?" She ruffled his hair lightly and continued to give out presents to the children.

"Ne, sensei..."

Conan turned around at Ai's voice.

"Yes?" The teacher's voice was muffled inside the large cardboard box.

"I'll do it with Conan-kun."

"What?" "Hm?" Conan and Kobayashi said at the same time.

"The performance." Ai grinned slightly.

"...Ah." Kobayashi's voice stuttered for a second. "O-Okay, great..."

Conan gaped at her returning to her seat, and quickly followed. He quickly took his seat beside her.

When he was about to open his mouth, however, she interrupted. "I know you're not the best singer."

"Then why?"

"Because, genius-" Ai tapped the tip of his nose, making his eyes converge. "-It's either you or Tsuburaya-kun, right? And normally, which boy would a girl choose, her friend, or..." She glanced at him.

"Wha-" After a second, he understood.

"I have no doubt that your performance would be 'entertaining', so we'll see how it goes." Ai smirked, and turned her attention to the teacher.

However, Conan barely heard her last remark. He was gazing at Mitsuhiko's box of candies. On the ribbons, the reflections of his eyes were staring back at him.

**-0-**

There was a gurgling sound.

"Ah-! I'm hungry already..." Genta groaned.

"Me too..." Ayumi blushed.

_But we've already eaten Mitsuhiko's present from the teacher!_ Conan gave an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry." Mitsuhiko said apologetically. "I didn't know you would all come today, and right on time, there's no food in my house..."

The Detective Boys decided to visit Mitsuhiko at his house today, with Genta insisting that '_The Detective Boys are one! That means we all have to care if one of the members is sick!'_

_And instead, they're making him worry. _Conan rolled his eyes.

"Here." Ai took out a white box from her backpack and tore it open.

"What is this?" Genta asked, his eyes shining for food.

Inside the box, there were exactly 18 cookie and cream chocolate bars glued into a shape of a-

"Wow...It's snow crystal, isn't it?"

"Awesome!"

"Thanks, Haibara-san!"

Soon, the Detective Boys were chattering happily, their content blush spreading over their cheeks.

"I thought I said I liked something bitter or sour." Ai muttered.

"Huh." Conan broke a chocolate bar into four and tossed one in his mouth. "Why not a change, eh? You know, there's a myth that the only one who likes bitter food is a witch-"

Conan avoided her glare and quickly excused himself to the bathroom. Gritting her teeth, Ai bit once again into the white slab.

But really, it didn't taste _that_ bad.

.

_"I was so high, I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_  
_The chaos that controlled my mind_  
_Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane_  
_Never to return again_  
_But always in my heart_

_This love has taken it's toll on me_  
_She said goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I tried my best to feed her appeti-"_

Conan opened his eyes and turned around, his face mixed with curiosity and annoyance.

Behind him, Ai was sitting on the edge of Mitsuhiko's bed with her eyes closed, legs crossed, her phone in her right hand. The rest of the Detective Boys had their ears covered with something, either their fingers or a pillow.

The Detective Boys decided to visit Mitsuhiko at his house today.

_And _it was also Conan's first attempt of a performance. Although he didn't expect a great reaction, he thought he'd at least sing the whole song.

"Why did you cut it?" Conan looked around at his little audience's reaction.

Ai sighed, and Conan waited for the judgment.

"First, couldn't you have picked another song? This is just..."

He glanced at the innocent children. "...Yeah, I know. And?"

"I don't know where to begin." She stated simply.

"Huh?"

"Well, Conan..." Genta's voice trembled, taking his fingers out of his ears.

"You're a bit.." Mitsuhiko coughed a few times. "Off-tune."

"I'm sure it'll get better after you practice. Conan-kun can do everything. Right, Ai-chan?" Ayumi said brightly.

"Some miracles _could _happen, of course." Ai smirked at Conan and picked up the chocolate bar at her side.

Conan's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Well, _that's_ enough for today." He stumbled towards the bed.

Mitsuhiko laughed nervously, then looked at the clock. "Hey! It's already time!" He quickly turned on the television across the room, and the screen sparked, showing the letters-

"_Kamen Yaiba!_"

"Yes!" Genta exclaimed, excited.

"Right on time." Mitsuhiko sighed in relief.

Conan stared at the screen blankly. Just what was he going to do for the performance? He doubted he'd get any better soon. He shuddered at the imagination of the faraway event. And what's more, it wasn't as if he was going to practice with the most forgiving person in the world, he was going to practice with Haibara Ai, for god's sake.

He wasn't even a great singer, nor did he like it. He'd make people cover their ears in the karaoke box. Also, the whole being-in-a-relationship was becoming a pain in the butt.

He thought he'd protest, but he didn't. He didn't want to.

Something kinky bothered him. Something made him shut his mouth. Something made him follow this ridiculous deal. Something made him...

...Feel afraid if he didn't do this. Maybe it was because of that stupid dream this morning that he just remembered, looking at Mitsuhiko.

Was he being jealous?

No way to the deepest pit of hell, right?

_This is just for Haibara's sake. For Mitsuhiko's sake. I'm only feeling like this because it's wrong if they're together._

His grip on the bedsheet tightened. Then, he realized he was being-

_Stupid._

**-0-**

**-End of Present-**

**A/N: **I think I could've made a better chapter, but I didn't want to update over Christmas :/

A VERY Merry Christmas for you all!

Here is a bonus:

Conan: (looking around) "Hey, where's my chocolate?"  
*no answer*  
Conan: (notices Ai) "H-Hey, that's mine!"  
Ai: "Oh." *continues eating*  
Conan: "I've been eating that, you know."  
Ai: (Takes the bar out of her mouth) "Well, I'm honored to eat it."  
Ayumi: (face red) "But Ai-chan...Tha-That's an in-indirect kiss-"  
Mitsuhiko: *head snaps towards Ai*  
Ai: (closes eyes) Oh, we're over that now, aren't we?  
Conan: *sighs in defeat*

How was it? XD I'd say reviews are enough for my Christmas present :3


	18. Hero

**A/N:** Thank you:

To **faiz1996, Kudo2315, Luteana, hai-edogawa, somebody, RoseAngel16, KudoGirl2, Icie911, lil'chrome-chan, doss5vaan, Reina, Cewek Sableng, Maltrazz **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews!

Haha I loved my gifts! :) Many of you have suggested ideas (And to **KudoGirl2, **yes, you can add opinions and criticisms in the reviews, of course! :) ) about the violin. And I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes; English not my first language btw

Sooo...I've in fact known this, but I don't know another thing; does Ai know/have heard Conan playing the violin? If any of you could answer me, I'd be glad..

Annnnd...to **Cewek Sableng**, I'm sorry but I do not know Indonesian..So if there was something you wanted to tell me, I'm sorry but I couldn't understand it :/

.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

P.S. Can you believe I had to write this chapter 4 times? D: It went wrong in so many ways..

Disclaimer :I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Hero**

_A non-existance which is believed to safeguard others using its inborn talent._

**-0-**

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Genta exclaimed happily, looking at his lunch.

"But didn't you say you had three bowls of rice for breakfast?" Conan narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that's that, but it's lunch time, so I'm hungry!"

Ayumi laughed at Genta, who started to gobble up his lunch as if somebody was going to steal it from him. Mitsuhiko and Conan stared at him with slightly disgusted expressions.

"So."

Conan glanced sideways at the whisper.

"Yeah, I know, the practice..Right after I finish my lunch. Shouldn't you at least have something more?" He examined the plate beside him, which only contained a single apple.

Ai coughed a few times before taking off her mask. "Don't feel like it. Eat quickly."

Conan looked at her shrewdly. "You know, a bad diet is the fastest ways of developing diseases. And you already have a cold."

Ai smirked. "_Ara,_ so you're actually caring about my health?"

Then, a spoon clattered on the floor and there was a loud noise as Genta fell backwards along with his chair. "WHAT THE-"

"Genta-kun, what's the matter with you?" Mitsuhiko complained. "You've spilled your noodles everywhere."

"T...The soup!" Genta gasped. "T-There's something...in it..."

"What?"

The four kids took a look at Genta's soup.

"I don't see anything..."

"Me neither."

"Wait a sec..." Conan took his spoon and removed some noodles out of the way, and there was-

"A bug?"

Ayumi gave out a short scream.

"Ew..." Mitsuhiko looked at his own soup. "But that means ours is also..Ugh."

Conan sighed and glanced at Ai. "Let's go."

"Hm." Ai bit into her apple and stood up.

"You're going somewhere?" Ayumi asked.

"Yep." Conan took his plate to dispose of the remnants of the food.

"Where?"

"A secret date, probably." Genta muttered, while standing up.

"Nope. It's another practice...Care to join?" Ai asked loftily, and the kids quickly told her that they'd stay in the classroom.

Conan sighed again.

...

_ Love can conquer all_  
_ Don't be worried, Don't be scared_  
_ Just know that I'll be there_

_I'm never gonna leave you-_

Then, he stopped at his tracks. He gaped at the coughing Ai, who had signalled him with her hands. He waited for the verdict.

She began when her coughs finally ended.

"We'll need an ambulance."

Ai glanced at the confused Conan.

"To carry out those who got their ears splitted in halves."

"Taku.." Conan sat down on the piano chair, embarrassed.

The second practice was no better than the first. Conan sighed heavily, pink patches still across his cheeks. Just how was he going to make it? By now, he was almost certain there was no way he'd get better at singing.

He was off-tune, and that was irrevocable.

He sighed once more, and the lunch bell rang. He took a look at his stomach, which gurgled.

Ai stood up from one of the desks of the music room and walked towards the door. Conan followed her with his shoulders slumped.

"This is terrible..." He muttered when he reached her side.

"Who knows? You might get better, almighty detective." Ai smirked, putting on her white mask.

"You think so?"

"Like I said," She touched his raven hair with her hand and ran her fingers through it. "Who knows?"

Conan stopped momentarily and stared at her walk. Then, he quickly ran after.

He felt better.

Strangely.

**-0-**

"Class, today, we're going to start an art project.." Kobayashi took out from a desk a bundle of white poster-large paper. "..Which is going to be about drawing ourselves! Now.."

The teacher's voice was muddled by the kids' murmurs, but it didn't matter. She doubted she didn't know how to draw a portrait. Kobayashi started to hand out each paper to the children. Ai coughed a few times. She sighed, feeling dizzy. Then, her eyes enlarged for one second. She zipped her bag open as she remembered, that she-

"-Forgot to take your medicine?"

Ai's head snapped automatically towards the low whisper. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him holding out the white bag which had the letters, 'to be taken after lunch and dinner' written on.

She took the bag, with a little bit more force than necessary and turned around. Then, she heard the sound of flowing water.

"You need some water, too." He handed her the cup of water.

She sighed. "I _know_ how to take medicine, Kudo-kun."

"I..I know." He muttered lamely and focused on the teacher. Ai smirked momentarily at his awkward expression. She pulled her mask down and gulped the pills along with the water inside the cup. Then, she noticed his gaze.

"What." She put down his cup at the edge of his desk.

"Nothing." He quickly looked away and took out his pencil. "It doesn't hurt to say thanks."

Ai glared the side of his face, and he winced when he eventually noticed her.

"You know," Conan grimaced at the edge of her voice. "There are many ways to transfer diseases. Want to know how?" She smacked her lips, and Conan's face reddened.

"Geez.." He leaned into his desk. His nose was almost touching the paper.

Ai laughed quietly at his reaction and pulled her mask upwards. She stared at him draw, his mouth a little pouted in concentration.

_Thanks, Kudo-kun.._

_._

"Wow..."

"Awesome!"

"Get back to your seats, everybody! What is this?..." Kobayashi approached the gathered kids. Then, she noticed a portrait drawn in front of Conan. "Hmmm..Great work, Conan-kun! It looks like...What's his name, that detective, Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan grimaced for a second, and stammered. "A-Ah, I want to become a _great_ detective like him in the future!"

"Well, of course..." Kobayashi nodded and walked away.

"Huh, I wonder how much it'd take for you to become the _great_ tantei-san?"

Conan blinked. "This is me, though."

Ai coughed and closed her eyes, swaying her head. "Exactly...Dummy."

Conan glared for a second.

"Why don't you work on yours?"

"Hm? I'm finished." She still had her eyes closed. Then, they snapped open when she felt him lean over and examine from her point of view. The fresh scent of his hair was right under her nose.

"W-What are you doing?"

Ignoring her protest, Conan studied the portrait. The woman inside the portrait was undoubtedly gorgeous, her strawberry-blonde hair which reached her shoulders, her pale turqoise blue eyes that seemed to sap the target's soul, the contour of her sharp nose which trailed near her perfect set of lips. Nonetheless, however beautiful the Miyano Shiho in the portrait seemed to be, she was also undoubtedly sad. Perhaps the way her eyes stared at a blank space. Perhaps the way the background was a mixture of gray and dark blue. Only a drop of tear running down her cheek would complete the atmosphere.

"Y'know, this looks amazingly sad."

Ai sighed automatically.

_Because that's exactly how I felt in those times, Kudo-kun. Can't you see that? I've been always sad...Stuck in the darkness._

_Until I met you. Until you changed me._

_But you just can't see it.._

"Haibara?"

His voice made her startle. She saw his face closer to hers than she thought. She quickly looked away, glad that her mask could prevent him from seeing the heat reaching her face.

"Don't bother." She snapped. "You know fully well how it's been like for me."

"No, don't _you _bother." Ai noticed the steel inside his tone. "It's drawing your future, Haibara."

Their eyes connected each other until Conan finally broke the silence.

"Who said it's going to be sad?"

Ai took off her mask. "Do you remember the things I've told you when we first met?" Now their voices were no more than a whisper. Conan noticed her voice tremble slightly. "Once you are in the organization, there's no escaping it."

"Hm." Conan frowned. "I guess you did, but do _you _remember?"

His frown now curved into a smirk. Ai raised one eyebrow.

"You made me promise, right?"

"...What?"

"That I'll protect you."

The turqoise eyes widened at the words, but soon narrowed.

Suddenly, she smirked. Conan startled, now realizing they were closer than he previously thought.

"So, looks like you've misunderstood your future, tantei-san."

"W-What?"

The smile still played around at her mouth. "You don't want to be a detective like Kudo Shinichi, fool...You want to be a hero, like Kudo Shinichi was. Like Edogawa Conan is right now."

That made him stare at her wordlessly while she turned her eyes to the beautiful portrait.

"...What...?"

**-0-**

"Can't we go any faster?"

"Genta-kun, don't be so tight! Everyone is hungry here..." Mitsuhiko complained, but his stomach made a noise too. He blushed slightly when Ai looked at him. He looked away while the latter coughed, unconcerned.

Mitsuhiko insisted they visit his house once more since he said he didn't serve them properly.

What's more, today they skipped lunch, which made Genta's worst day. He was getting grumpier every minute.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, just a little bit more. Genta-kun, please bear..." Ayumi almost pleaded.

Mitsuhiko gave a sympathetic look. "There'll be a lot of food in my house, so don't worry!"

.

"Whaa?"

"What is it, Mitsuhiko?" Conan shook off his shoes and ran towards the kitchen, where Mitsuhiko was gazing at empty cabinets with his mouth hanging open. "Th-There's nothing?"

"Whaaaat?" Genta was thunderstruck. Speechless, he crashed down to the floor with his mouth open slightly. It reminded Conan of Frankenstein. Ai swayed her head.

"A-Ah. I, It must be my nee-chan, s-she said she was going to go camping today..." Mitsuhiko sighed guiltily. "...She must've taken everything!"

"Well, in that case!" Ayumi raised her hand, her eyebrows firm. "Ayumi will cook something!"

Ai smiled. "I'll help you, Yoshida-san."

"Ah.." Momentarily, Mitsuhiko and Genta blushed. Conan frowned at them.

_Don't tell me they're imagining stuff like...Haibara and Ayumi feeding them like a couple of maids? Jeez._

When he spoke, his voice was a bit gruff. "Right, so-What are you going to make?"

"Dumplings!" Ayumi held her index finger in front of him. "Ayumi learned how to make them a few days ago!"

"But I doubt we have the proper ingredients..." Mitsuhiko glanced apologetically.

"Well, that's no problem. We can go to the mart right now, right?" Ayumi looked at Ai, who nodded slowly, slightly taken aback by her excitement. Ayumi giggled and tugged on her arm. "Then let's go!"

"Hey, wait!" Conan tried to stop them, but they already left the house. "Don't they need money?"

"Ah well." Genta lied down and closed his eyes. "As long as we have food.."

"H-Haha." Mitsuhiko laughed nervously.

Conan stared at the closed door.

**-0-**

Ai blinked.

Walking down the street, they saw the sign 'Poirot' soon enough. Above, there were the letters, 'Mouri Detective Agency' written across the windows.

"Um..We're not going to the mart?"

"Um..No." Ayumi smiled slightly. "Actually, a few days ago, Azusa-san taught me how to make dumplings, and she told me to visit her anytime if Ayumi wanted to make some!"

"I see..."

Then, Ai noticed a figure walking towards the Detective Agency, which made her eyes narrow. Her long, black hair swam through the breeze, and her beautiful features could be seen even from across the street.

_...Ran._

"...What are you doing, Ai-chan? The lights changed, let's go!" Ayumi, who was already 3 steps forward, tugged on her arm with a bit of worry on her expression.

"E-Eh? Ah, yes..."

Suddenly, Ai sensed something that made her chest sink.

This very crosswalk.

Her eyes enlarged. Then, she heard a brief honking from a vehicle.

"Yoshida-san!"

To her right, she could see the car speeding towards right where Ayumi was about to step in. The green light of the signal flashed on both ones; for the vehicles, and for the people.

"No!"

Her body trembled.

_Edogawa-kun. Where are you?_

Slowly, but not so slowly, her feet left their original positions.

Because all she knew this moment, was that her hero was not here.

And heros did not exist in reality.

She briefly heard a pair of tires screech closer and closer.

**-0-**

**-End of Hero-**

**A/N: **With this chapter begins the second part of the story.


	19. Goodbye

**A/N:** Thank you:

To** Kudo2315, Luteana, hai-edogawa, Somebody, Alieu5569, llorangell, poisonousgodivas, is32, lil'chrome-chan, Reina, Maltrazz **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews! Reviews give a lot of motivation for the writers :3

To:

**is32: **Thanks for the translation buddy! :D

**lil'chrome-chan: **Actually...Ayumi is put into danger because of a broken lights(in Ch.8? I believe) and Ai tries to rescue her.

.

.

.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

Sorry for the slow update :(

Disclaimer :I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Goodbye**

_The saddest word which brings us our ends._

**-0-**

It was like waking up from a very long dream. And a good one, too. She didn't feel like waking up just _now._

Her eyes opened slowly. They felt all stiff. And wrong. Still, she couldn't see anything. The sunlight was blazing. She wanted to cover her eyes with her hands, but her sleepy body did not respond.

Sound started to fill her ears. Why was it so noisy? Couldn't they let her sleep?

"..."

_What?_

Her eyes spinned drowsily towards the familiar voice.

"..."

_...Onee-chan-_

"...Ai-chan! Are you all right?"

Then, everything came together. She began to realize the voices, the sounds. The murmurs of people around them. The scream of somebody. A voice shooing children away from here. "Don't move, the ambulance is on its way." Another concerned voice-she tried to frown, and realized she already was doing so-of Mouri Ran. The sobbing of Yoshida Ayumi.

And pain. From all parts of her body. She felt broken apart like a ragdoll. She wanted to scream, but only a hissing sound escaped her lips. The blurred images started to focus as the sunlight dimmed. And the first thing she could see-

"Yoshida..."

"Ai-chan. Don't talk!" Ai heard her crying harder. Thankfully, she was unharmed. "I'm sorry..." Tears fell down onto Ai's face. Ai tried to smile, to ask her why she was sorry, to tell her I was going to be fine, but she could barely breathe. Ran continued to look around, waiting for any signal of an ambulance. She held one of Ai's hands, and Ai noticed she must be bleeding a lot, because from somewhere bled and smeared blood into both of their palms.

"Ai-chan, please be alright, please be..." Ran begged, now staring into the pair of mysterious blue orbs which could close any moment now.

However, countless times had she seen people die besides his father at work. She knew it was getting close. The way her body started to shiver, the way her gaze was starting to falter.

Something was going to happen to her. Fatal, even.

Then, strangely, she felt relieved to hear a calm yet trembling voice.

"What happened?"

"Conan...kun..." Ran almost sighed. "Ai-chan's hurt. The ambulance is on its way."

"Tell me what happened." He repeated impatiently, examining the blood spilled by the little girl. The dark red color was still spreading across the road trailing down all the way from her head. He could see her shiny auburn hair now drenched in blood and plastered to her face, her pale smooth skin splattered and left part of her head still leaking the sticky liquid. The metallic stench reached his nose.

He remembered the last time she looked so terrible. The scene of a burning wine storage flashed in his eyes.

He gritted his teeth.

"It's my fault!" Ayumi exploded, and Conan's head snapped towards her. "Ayumi tried to cross the street...But I should've waited for Ai-chan to walk along with me...I went forward and-and a car was speeding...And she saved me..." She still sobbed harder, while Conan's scrutinized the road.

_This is the one with the broken lights...A person's hit, but no car. Hit-and-run, huh?_

Conan clenched his fists. He took out the cell phone and dialed. While it ringed, he glanced at Ayumi, who had tears leaking out like a pair of faucets, and then glanced at the worried Ran. He cursed internally when the phone claimed the officers to be occupied. After shutting his cell phone, he looked at Ran again.

"Do you remember anything of the car that hit her?"

"N-No..."

"Edo...gawa..."

His head snapped towards Ai. Her eyes stirred. They spun slowly towards his direction.

"Haibara!" He barely heard her exhale lightly, as if trying to snort. He almost smiled. "A..." He knew the answer, but he asked her anyways. "Are you alright? Please hold on...Until the ambulance gets here..."

However, she indeed was in a very bad condition. He saw her pupils move out of sight again.

"Damn..." He kneeled next to her, frustrated that he could only watch.

Ai breathed in and out roughly. She knew she only had seconds.

"What?" Conan quickly put his ear right at her mouth. "What is it?"

"..._Sayonara_."

He narrowed his eyes and separated his face away from hers. He gritted his teeth, now angry. "Don't ever say that-"

However, his anger vanished just as soon as it had appeared.

"-Haibara?"

She had her eyes closed.

Ayumi stopped crying.

"What happened?" Ran's voice was filled with panic. She tapped Haibara's cheeks lightly. "Ai, Ai-chan?"

Conan quickly checked her pulse and respiration. His face neared Haibara's and caught a ticklish, yet fragile movement of air. He slowly opened the clenched teeth which felt like a pair of iron. Ayumi's face was frozen in place, the tear tracks clearly marking her shocked expression.

She didn't need to worry. It wasn't her fault.

For one second, Conan glared at the motionless Haibara. Why did she have to say those words?

"She's alive." He reassured Ayumi. However, she fainted. Her body leaned towards him and he instinctively caught her. Thankfully they heard the sirens of an ambulance nearby. Ran sighed in relief.

"Thank God..It came so quickly."

But_ h__e_ wasn't relieved.

Not really.

Maybe not at all.

The ambulance was now here. Docs and Meds were quickly carrying Haibara inside the vehicle.

It was going to be alright. It was going to be alright...right?

If nothing happened to Haibara at the hospital.

But he felt so damn wrong...

Like something was going to burst out of him.

Like he wanted to run, and do something just to quench the thirst inside.

Like he couldn't ever pass the incident that occurred right in front of his eyes. He remembered, a woman with such resemblence with Mouri Ran, Miyano Akemi, who had passed away right in front of his eyes. And what did he do? Stay still and mourn.

He couldn't let that happen again.

"...Conan-kun!" Somebody was calling him? When he looked around, he saw Ran holding Ayumi's body at the door of the ambulance. She seemed to be hesitent. "Aren't you...going to come to the hospital?"

He realized he'd been kneeling down on the bloody road the whole time. As he stood up slowly, he saw the bloodstains on his knees. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't look at Ran right then. He pretended it was because of the setting sun. The glasses reflected the light.

"Ran."

She didn't answer. Instead, he noticed her fidget slightly. He realized he forgot to say the stupid 'nee-chan', but didn't care just now. There stood out one case right in front of his nose, and he wanted to solve it. Real bad.

"Do you remember anything about the car that hit Haibara?"

**-0-**

"Eh?" Ran looked upwards, trying to remember. "Uh...I.." She glanced apologetically at Conan, who was staring at her with an unfathomable expression. "I..."

"What are you _doing_?!" Out of nowhere, Sonoko came out and pushed the girl inside the ambulance. "Don't worry, Ran, leave it to me and just get to the hospital!"

"S-Sonoko, but-" She ignored the protests from both of them and shut the door and called the driver to get out of here quickly.

Sonoko stared at the disappearing ambulance. "She needs to get to the hospital, and you know it. You were late, brat. Where were you?"

_Where the hell was _she_? I didn't even see her._

"..." Conan stared at her back wordlessly, half-annoyed and half-frustrated by himself. He could've gotten on the ambulance and asked for clues and left. He started to calculate how much time it would take him to chase the ambulance when Sonoko interrupted.

"So, you're gonna get this mad car, or what? But you don't know anything."

"What?"

A few seconds passed, and Sonoko sighed at his misinterpretation. "So are _we _going to catch that car?" She emphasized the words, as if teaching one plus one.

"W-We?"

"Yeah, we." She added curtly.

"...But I don't know anything about the car, do you-"

Then, his slightest bit of respect that shone for a second disappeared when he saw her turn around with a gleeful expression on her face. "But it's alright, because _I-_" She set her right hand on her chest and grinned triumphantly, her eyes closed. "-was here, and you know what that means!" She shot her index finger right in front of Conan's nose, making him flinch. "It means there's absolutely _no _way the culprit will get out of my hands!" Then she started to laugh madly.

Conan sighed and looked at her, his eyes narrow.

"So, that means you know something about the culprit's car?"

Sonoko nodded. "It was a rent car. I think it was gray. Size about..." Sonoko put a finger on her lips, thinking hard. "Dunno..Medium?"

Conan hung his head. _Medium, really? __This is not a steak, for crying out loud._

Then, he realized something. "Rent? How do you know?"

"It had the sticker of that company 'Hayaku-Yaku' stuck on the back of the trunk. I'm perfectly sure." She exhaled through her nose.

He narrowed his eyes. "But we should call the police beforehand."

Sonoko snorted. "You do that. I'll search for that company." She took out her cell phone, which was the newest model of the month.

"Don't search the company!" Conan waved his left hand while the right held his phone at his ear. "Search for a gas station. Or a park."

"What? Why?"

"Because there are bloodstains on the car, right?" Conan almost rolled his eyes. "So the culprit would either wash his car in a gas station or use the water hoses in the park. If someone returned a car with blood all over the tires, what would happen?"

Sonoko glared at the little kid for a second, and started to tap the screen of her phone.

_"Detective Takagi speaking."_

Conan sighed in relief, and began the explanation.

**-0-**

"So, that girl got hit..." Takagi's expression was considerate. The car started to move forward. A few officers stayed behind to take care of the bloody scene. "Then I guess there's no doubt it's a hit-and-run, she acts so...mature, sort of like you, Conan-kun."

Before Conan could interrupt the useless discussion, however, Sonoko piped up. "Yeah, well that must be how they got hooked up-"

"Hooked up?" The detective's eyes darted to the back mirror, sensing Sonoko's teasing eyes.

"A, Anyways." Conan quickly changed the subject. "So, where is the nearest gas station, Sonoko-nee-chan?"

"Ah, right." She held her phone out to the front seat, and Takagi held it with his left hand. "There's only one. And the nearest park from here is Beika Park, but cars can't enter there. But I don't think the culprit would be in that gas station, since it's almost been 30 minutes since the crash."

"Yes, but to ask for further details of the car..." Takagi put some more force onto the accelerator.

.

Conan examined the gas station. There were two sets of oil and water tanks with washing brooms. There were no traces of blood on the floor. He followed Takagi and Sonoko, who were at the little room with a window where the worker must be inside. He saw the door open and Takagi have a little talk with the worker.

Conan arrived just in time.

"...Three cars?"

The worker sent suspicious glances at the group(especially at the little kid) and answered once more hesitently to Takagi. "Yes...In the last hour, three cars were here."

Takagi turned around anxiously, looking down at Conan. "What should we do?"

"Ask for the three cars, of course."

"If you want to wash your car...I doubt you can. I think I got a bit of oil mixed up with the water..." The worker eyed the detective's vehicle, which was a little bit dirty.

Takagi sighed and took out his identity card from his pocket and the worker fidgeted. "Excuse me, but could you remember anything about those cars or the owners that came here?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"N, No..." He harrumphed before continuing. "There was an accident nearby...So, could you please explain?"

The worker recalled slowly. "The three cars...Well, they were pretty different, but similiar, too." Takagi took out his notebook and started to take notes. "The first car...I was surprised to see it! It was suddenly there, during the few seconds I was in the bathroom. The driver wasn't even there. He said he went to a nearby store for a pack of cigarettes while I returned, because he didn't know how to insert oil in his car...And the owner was just an ordinary man. Maybe without a job, since he only wore simple clothes with a baseball cap. Oh, and the car was really dirty, too..."

"And the color of the car?" Conan piped up.

"Uh.." The worker hesitated. "Is this boy in this?"

"A-Ah, yes! It's okay, please tell him whatever he asks..."

"The color..Ah, that's one of the reasons why those three cars were similar! They were all white!"

"_What_?" Sonoko shouted, her expression indignant.

"I...I'm very sure they were all white.."

Conan sighed. _Gray, right? _

The worker glanced for a second at the glum Sonoko and then tried to remember. "The second car...It had a punk tire. The driver just walked up here and said he ran over a water pool, and poor bloke, there was a whole bunch of dirty water on the car on the front and back...and he had to push it all the way here. There aren't any car repair shops nearby, so I just fixed it for him! It's nothing difficult with proper tools...And the owner was probably a lawyer or something, judging from his suit."

Conan looked around and saw some tools lying around in a box at the corner of the room.

"The third car..was just an ordinary one with only a woman inside it."

"And she wanted?" Takagi looked upwards from his notebook.

"To wash her car...And didn't want to do it herself, because she said she was in her best clothes...So I did it for her. I think she has some kind of disease...Because she wanted the car to be washed _really _clean. And she wore gloves, too. Man, it was hard. As I said, the water next to the oil tank was mixed with oil, so I had to use the water hose all the way from here!" The worker thumbed at the open door, where a long green hose could be seen.

"Was there anything like blood on any of the cars?"

"N-No..Nothing like that..."

Conan thought for a moment, then asked. "But mister, how do you know when a customer is here when you're inside this room?"

"Well, I constantly look out the window. That's also how I knew you people arrived here so I opened the door."

"I see.." Takagi scribbled, and then glanced at the worker. "Then, do you remember anything special about each car?"

"No..Sorry. But I have a small CCTV installed at the exit. Want to see it?"

"Hmm..." Takagi tapped the end of his pen on his forehead, thinking. "Yes, please, at least we could see the plates, then."

The worker switched on a monitor on his desk, and after a few seconds, the blurry screen showed a black-and-white image of the exit. He clicked some things and the video rewinded to the right time.

"There's the first car...Hey, it has the sticker!" Takagi squinted into the blurry images.

"Ah, that's another thing. The first and second cars were rent." The worker stated, and the 4 people concentrated on the video once more.

"Are you planning to find them?" Conan asked, looking at Takagi write numbers on his notebook, '2590, 3476, 3329'

"If there aren't any more suspects or clues..." Takagi sighed, tired. "...Then I'm afraid so."

Conan held his chin with his right hand, thinking hard.

_Hopefully the culprit is inside one of these three..Two of them had the same sticker, of the same company. So if Sonoko is right, then the culprit must be among those two...But there was no blood on any of the cars. Is it possible to remove blood in such short time? But if there was a way to do so, why would the culprit get into a gas station? Unless-_

Conan used his chair to stand on it, and he stared out the window. Then, he dashed out the door at the oil and water tanks.

_I see...The oil tanks and the water tanks can't be seen at all from the window! So if the culprit could only secretly remove the blood without the worker seeing it, he wouldn't be suspicious! But...Both of them had the time to wash their cars without being seen. Which one could it be?...Wha-_

He accidentally tripped over a rock and fell down. "Ow...damnit.."

He rolled up his pants and found his knee bleeding. He examined the wound, which was already contaminated with dirt. He could see pecks of dirt flowing out with the red blood. Conan narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

_And I thought I've seen enough blood for today...Wait...Dirt? That's it!_

He grinned triumphantly. _I think...__I got the culprit._

Then his smile faded away slowly.

_But what if the culprit didn't come here? What if...there was some other way to erase blood?_

Suddenly, he imagined Ai making her annoyed expression whenever she saw him with that smile that just disappeared. He remembered the grave situation, and his lips smoothed out into a line. He remembered the white ambulance carrying away the little girl in front of him._ Haibara..._

_Wait. Her words were...!_

His eyes enlarged. Then, his phone rang. He took out two from his pocket, and answered Conan's phone.

"Ran-nee-chan? How is she?" This time, he made sure to add the 'nee-chan'.

"Conan-kun..."

It made his stomach uneasy to hear her voice tremble so much, as if she would cry any moment. Images flashed through his heads like a digital camera's photo slide.

"What is it?!"

"Well, s-she survived, thank goodness..."

Conan sighed in relief. He was so sure an hour ago that she'd survive, but childishly enough, he'd been thinking about a funeral just a few seconds ago. Then, he knew there was an addition to this. "...And?"

"I..." She stuttered, and Conan assumed what could have made her this scared. A grotesque image of a little girl taking bandages off her face popped up in his mind. "I don't know, Conan-kun..I know you must be angry about everything, but please come here...And let the police catch the criminals."

"No." The answer came out before he thought it through. "...I've already got it."

"C-Conan-kun-"

"Just wait. Ran." He shut his phone, not realizing he didn't say the 'nee-chan' again. Images of Ran and Ai passed through his mind. In most of which they did not look so happy.

_Just wait...please, I've got this._

**-0-**

Takagi sighed, scratching his head. He and the worker kept replaying the CCTV, trying to catch at least one more clue.

Sonoko groaned and stood up from her chair. "This is tiring...Are we even sure the culprit is inside one of these three?"

When nobody answered, she frowned and stretched, yawning.

And a tranquilizer hit her right behind the neck. Conan quickly adjusted the girl's position(carefully covering her body with her skirt) and hid behind one of the boxes near her just as Takagi turned around, staring at his notebook. "In this case...I guess we'll simply have to search for the three cars looking at the numbers on the plates..."

"No, we don't."

Takagi looked up, surprised from the change of tone which was full or certainty. "What? D-Don't tell me..." He gaped at the girl who resembled the Sleeping Kogoro. Unconciously he dropped his notebook. "-you've got the culprit?"

"In fact, I have." The worked whirled around, surprised.

"Well, who is it?" The detective picked up the notebook and asked with his eyes shining.

"Don't rush, Detective Takagi, because.." Conan smirked humorlessly behind the box. "..It seems like the culprit will confess anytime soon."

"W-What?"

Sonoko(or Conan) coughed a few times intentionally.

"Now, first things first, I was the witness myself to this case, and I do not doubt my eyes saw the wrong things. Apparently, I saw a gray car with a rent company sticker on its back."

"B, But...I swear the cars _I've _seen were all white!" The worker exclaimed.

"Before we talk about the color, let's narrow down the suspects. Two of the cars had the sticker on the back, right?" Takagi nodded, and Sonoko continued. "But still, the third car is still in question, because a culprit could've simply taken off the sticker on the car, trying to confuse the witnesses. However, judging from the worker's witness, the driver can't be the culprit, because she has mysophobia*."  
mysophobia - irrational distaste or fear for contamination or uncleanliness

"Ah, I see!" Takagi clapped his hands in comprehension. "Such blood or anything on her car or windshield would have scared her or disgusted her at the point of discarding the car or cleaning it by the hands of someone else! But since she came into the gas station without blood...But other cars didn't have blood, either."

"Of course, there was no blood. However, there was only no blood seen from the worker's point of view, right?"

"What?"

"The way this gas station is built makes it possible for the culprit to clean the car without being seen by the worker. As a matter of fact, the two suspects both had times when they were absolutely certain the worker wasn't paying attention to the oil and water tanks."

"How so?"

"From here, you can see your own car, right?"

Takagi looked out the window. "Yes, I see it."

"But...can you see the oil and water tanks?"

"No, I don't...!" He turned his head around in wonder.

"Exactly. From here, the worker was able to know rather a car arrived in the station or not, but he wouldn't have noticed if a person sneaked near the tanks and used the brooms to clean the car before they got here. After all, who would've imagined there'd be people secretly cleaning their cars, especially in front of a gas station?"

"Huh...Then the first person is likely to be the culprit! He had the time when the worker was gone to the bathroom."

Conan swayed his head unconsciouly behind the box. "No, it is too short and vague for the culprit to plan that. Besides, his car was dirty. If you just washed your car before you got here, it should be clean, right? On the other hand-"

"The second car. But that one also had dirty water covered all over the surface, isn't that right?"

The worker fidgeted. "Y-Yes, it didn't look clean at all.."

"And why did he bother entering the gas station? A-And, you saw a gray car, right?"

"You know the color of gasoline, right?"

"Yes, it has a yellowish color..But what does that have to do-?"

The worker gasped, and Conan nodded with his eyes closed.

"The worker stated that there was oil mixed with the water today...Although oil and water don't mix, both of them can still be absorbed by the brooms. Maybe just the color of the 'dirty water' that was splashed onto the second car. Also, the culprit had to enter the station, because he had a punk tire, right? Simple as that...He couldn't go anywhere, so he had to at least wipe the blood off his car secretly from here. And the gray car which I've seen was probably white, but I couldn't tell because it was dirty..."

There was a brief minute of silence. Takagi broke it hesitently.

"B..But...Are you certain about this? Just like you said earlier, there are a lot of possibilities where the culprit could've went. "

"Yes, I was also uncertain about that till moments ago." Conan almost whispered into the bowtie, and his eyes stared at a distant space. "When Haibara said those last words, Sayonara, I only thought of one meaning..."

Takagi fidgeted. Sonoko usually didn't talk like this at all.

"...That she was saying goodbye to us all...For the entire hour and a half, I was sure she had meant to say so, but I was wrong. I mistakened what she had said. She actually said _Sayonaro_, instead of Sayonara.."  
Sayonaro - number 3476

The worker slowly repeated the words. "Sayonaro..."

"3476! The second car..." Takagi exclaimed. He took out his cell phone. "So I'll just give it a call to the police, to search for that car, and I assume we'll eventually track him down."

"No, there's no need." Conan raised his voice again, realizing his previous mistake. "The fact that the ambulance came so fast, it means somebody had already called it before Ran did, and it was probably the culprit himself. That and the fact that he left such big evidence as his plate being shown on the CCTV, he probably wasn't thinking of running away from the scene but was merely scared. In these cases...It's most likely to end up in a confession.."

Takagi's cell phone rang. The gaping detective startled and took it out from his coat. "A-Ah, yes, Detective Takagi speaking."

Conan slid his bowtie into his pocket and sighed. He slowly walked out of the box unnoticed; The worker and Takagi were concentrated on the phone call. "What? Somebody admitted his crime?...A lawyer?"

Sonoko blinked her eyes several times. She yawned as if waking up from a good dream. During the process, she saw Conan staring at Takagi's cell phone, unsmiling. "So?"

Conan's head snapped towards her. He jerked on her arm. "I'll tell you on the way. Let's go to the hospital!"

"Oh. Right.."

With barely a 'see you later' over his shoulder, Conan and Sonoko ran out and caught the nearest taxi they could see.

After Sonoko grumbled about having to pay for a taxi, she asked. "So, how'd I do? Got the culprit?"

Conan almost snorted. _Yeah, you've done a lot of sleeping._

"The culprit confessed." He stated dully.

"_What?_! Why?"

Conan simply stared out the window, making Sonoko frown at him. But he didn't care. She wouldn't understand much without having been awake during the deduction. _As a lawyer...He couldn't surpass the guilt that the crime caused him, especially having the law as his major.._

Besides, he had more on his mind than recounting the story of his case.

Much, much more.

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

I don't quite remember what I did after getting out of the taxi and running towards the hospital door.

What I know right now...Is that she's injured. Seriously.

And she wasn't getting up.

Ran said..

What was that...a coma?

As I stare into the bloody face with the oxygen mask, there was only one cold truth lying in front of me, that I could only watch and wait just like I had to with her sister.

That her last words, could be indeed her last words.

**-0-**

**-End of Goodbye-**

**A/N: **Hopefully it wasn't ...boring..? I didn't want another case taking 3~5 chapters again, so I wrote everything in one. I think it turned out to be..a bad idea ;( But, I doubt there'll be a case for some time, so-just stuck to the case for this one.


	20. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N:** Thank you:

To** Kudo2315, doss5vaan, hai-edogawa, Somebody, Alieu5569, vccliu00, Namika, Noah Chelsea, lil'chrome-chan, Liz, Celestie, Rina-chan, Maltrazz **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews! Reviews give a lot of motivation for the writers :3

To:

**Kudo2315: **I won't kill her :D, in fact, I never will...I like Ai a _lo__t, _heh.

**Noah Chelsea: **Ehm...Please don't be offended. But hopefully you'll understand that I don't like talking about myself openly, perhaps you could PM me 3:

**lil'chrome-chan: **Thanks for liking the case! I write them all by myself, actually :d So there are some flaws that even I can see...in a few places haha but glad you liked it!

**JMeSeKaiiCHi: **Yes...Exactly what I'd been worrying about. Trying to do that from now. Thanks!

.

.

.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

.

Disclaimer : I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

_If I were the protagonist in this love story...Would there ever be an__ end?_

_If I were to be the one sleeping...Would there be a prince to stop my eternal sleep?_

**-0-**

It was a good morning.

The sun shined into every window, warming every person that would look outside and making them sigh in content. Indeed, it was spring, but even in the middle of March, the weather was not merciful. Today was finally one of the greatest days of spring, with no winds that would blow fiercely into the cold streets.

Two nurses walked by, chatting casually. Then, they murmured something when they saw a bench with a beautiful teenage girl holding a young boy in her chest like a doll. "Aww.." They stopped for a moment in front of them to enjoy the sight, when the boy startled. The nurses covered their mouths and then walked away, laughing quietly.

And Edogawa Conan finally opened his heavy eyelids. Slowly, he raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Then, he noticed that somebody was holding him.

...Quite tightly.

When he glanced sideways, he found Ran breathing softly by his left ear, still sound asleep. Conan blushed slightly when he realized _what _had been touching his back at the moment. Carefully, he opened the arms around him and then adjusted Ran's position. He took the glasses next to her body and scratched his head.

Why were they sleeping here?...Conan yawned, rubbing his eyes again.

Yesterday...

.

_"One of the surgeons told me how big the injury was..."_

_Ran answered to Conan's inquiry about her condition. He gulped. Then, they noticed a doctor come out of the operation room, looking for somebody._

_"Ah, I think that's for us!"_

_Although he wanted to ask the doctor himself, he somehow found himself afraid to do so. He decided to leave it to Ran. They approached the operation room, which felt like a lot more than just a few seconds._

_"She's lost a lot of blood." The doctor took off his glasses and sighed. He swept a few beads of sweat on his forehead._

_Ran's gripped Conan's hand more tightly, making him gasp in pain. "Is...Was it a big problem?"_

_"Well, no...Thankfully, I'd say the girl arrived to the hospital just in time." However, Conan didn't like the fact that the doctor was talking with his eyes closed. "One of her legs is broken, and most of the right side of her body is...damaged."_

_"And? Will it be permanent?"_

_"No, nothing like that." The doctor smiled reassuringly at Ran. "They will be healed, probably in 3 weeks to a month..."_

_Conan randomly thought that the smile looked rather too grim. His mouth opened for the first time._

_"Then?"_

_The doctor and Ran both looked at the little boy, who was refusing to look at them. Conan stared into the ground. "..There's something more, isn't there?"_

_._

(Conan's POV)

_Ah, right...!_

Then, my eyes enlarged and my head snapped towards the patient's room.

Through the window, I could see the long bed with a little figure lying on it. There were quite a lot of needles, and the mechanical beeping sound of her heartbeat could be heard faintly.

_Damn. I'm too small to even see her!_

My right arm shot towards the door handle, then faltered.

_._

_"It must have been some nasty crash." The doctor sighed. When nobody said anything, he sighed once more and gave them the final words. "Her head is wounded severely...And currently, she seems to be in a coma."_

_A coma...?_

_._

I couldn't remember much after that. In fact, I barely knew what I did yesterday.

But it reminded me of the most essential thing. I lowered my arm. After taking one last look at the room's window, I shook Ran. Got back on my childish acting. "Ran-nee-chan, it's already seven...We gotta go to school."

As I continued waking up the sleepy girl, I kind of realized why I couldn't open the door behind me.

Maybe I couldn't bear to see her just now.

Maybe I was afraid to see her so vulnerable. To see her so different from her usual behaviors.

**-0-**

"Genta-kun."

"Here!"

"Takuma-kun."

"Here, sensei!"

"Mitsuhiko-kun.."

The sunlight entered through the little space between the curtains and hurt my eye. "...sigh.."

I arrived (unfortunately) in time for school. On the way, I saw a couple of people fixing the lights in front of the Detective Agency. I looked at them with a look like, _duh._

_About time._

They didn't notice me anyways.

Although the bell rang a few minutes ago, the corridor was still noisy, enough to make me want to cover my ears. Kids...And it's just morning, too. Perhaps it was yesterday's incident that made my nerves a bit more sensitive. I scanned the chatting and running kids out the window like I was the chaperone of the place. Then, a laugh came out involuntarily out of my mouth.

This was what _she'd_ do, right? Like, every day.

Then, I sighed again, staring at nowhere.

Funnily enough, the world around me evolved just well...As if yesterday might not have happened at all.

"..Ai-kun?"

My head jerked upwards. Kobayashi was looking right next to me, at the empty desk.

"Where is she?"

I knew she'd prefer if there was a minimum amount of people who knew her condition. She never liked being treated like a patient. "She's just sick-"

When I was about to say 'probably cold', however, somebody else answered. Loudly. "There was an accident."

The kids became silent.

"W-What was that? Ayumi?" The startled teacher asked her again. I unconsciously covered my forehead with my palm.

From a glance, I saw Ayumi's face darken and look downwards at her desk. "S...She was in an accident. Yesterday."

"Accident?" Kobayashi repeated, and murmurs erupted. "But why?-"

I understood why the teacher's voice cut off at the end. Ayumi's little face was now extremely pale, and she was biting on her lower lip nervously. I spoke automatically.

"It's because of me."

"Eh?" I sensed everyone's eyes dart towards me.

"There was a broken signal, and while we were crossing it, a person mistook it and rushed towards us...I couldn't pull her out of the way, and she got hit." Kinda true anyways. I wasn't there to pull her out.

The classroom was silent for a few seconds, then Kobayashi spoke. "Then...when will she be back?"

"Around a week, I think.."

Another lie. She was in the hospital right now. In her deep sleep for who knows how many days.

Kobayashi nodded slowly and continued on with the attendence check.

And so the world evolved just well.

.

"Conan-kun..."

Break after first period, I looked up from my backpack and saw- "A, Ayumi."

"Uh.." She scratched her head and looked elsewhere awkwardly. "Thanks...for before."

"No problem." I took out the proper textbooks onto the desk. "By the way, you should stop feeling so guilty. I'm sure Haibara wouldn't like to see you like that after she saved you."

When there was no answer, I looked up. She was staring at me with a concerned expression on her face. "Yes?"

"A...Are you okay? You look...depressed." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Kinda funny how she's asked me. Maybe she thought I was hurt because I'm supposed to be all crazily in love with that yawny girl.

Not a chance. Right?

I felt my mouth open slowly. Then, I smirked and looked away. "I'm alright. So stop being gloomy, will ya?"

I heard her walk away with a small 'Thank you, Conan-kun.'. I turned around and watched her get back to her desk. Then, I looked out the window, where the spring morning was so ironically beautiful.

Perhaps she noticed that I couldn't look at her in the eyes while I was talking.

**-0-**

I stared into my palm. It soon clenched into a fist. The white bandages tickled my skin while giving short electric pains to the flesh.

...

The lunch bell rang, telling its end. The atmosphere dropped quickly as kids reluctantly returned to their seats.

"Class, we have a special period today.." Kobayashi laughed at the children's increase of interest. "..This period will be a movie treat!" The class cheered loudly.

_Oh boy..._

"What? Which movie?" Genta asked loudly.

"_This _movie, in fact..." Kobayashi turned on the big television behind her and inserted a CD into the DVD player. "...I'm sure you'd enjoy it the most, Genta-kun."

"I hate it when adults avoid answering." Genta grumbled. But his expression soon smoothed out. "Awesome! It's Kamen Yaiba the movie!"

He threw his arms in the air, excited. "Wow! I haven't even seen this in DVD because I bought too many things with my pocket money!"

Mitsuhiko laughed and gestured him to sit down. The lights were turned off in a moment.

I sighed, adding more speed to the twirling pencil between my fingers. I bet I could make a million circles this period.

.

However, I found myself gradually sinking into the movie with the rest of the kids. Like the times I'd watch the Gomera series, it reminded me of those days when I'd like action or adventure movies.

But I didn't know I wouldn't be able to watch it till the end.

It was the part nearing the climax. The hero was running towards the train station, where the villain had planted dynamites to the railroads. The screen showed simultaneously the length of rope burning on the dynamites and the hero running down to the rails. The atmosphere tensed. The kids shouted and complained like they were about to get blown up.

"C'mon! You can't be late?!" Genta screamed out loud, holding his head with both of his hands.

_You were late, brat-_

Then snap. There was a brief sound of something breaking up. The kids startled because the dynamites on the screen were yet to be blown. Annoyed, they looked around to see who did it. I was about to do the same, when Mitsuhiko pointed at me with a trembling finger. "C...Conan-kun?"

I looked back questioningly, and then I realized the pencil in my palm had snapped in two. The wood and carbon sank into the skin, and blood oozed out of the wound.

...

_You can't be late..._

I clenched my teeth for no real reason. I didn't get why those words were prickling the hell out of my chest.

_Well, at least I get to skip a period._

I took the chance to visit Haibara. And ridiculously, I was still hanging around the front of the door. After glancing at the sleeping professor on the bench, I looked up at the room number for the third time.

When I closed my eyes, I frowned, imagining how pathetic it would feel to look at myself from others' point of view. After breathing once in and out, I grasped the handle and jerked it open.

**-0-**

She was sleeping.

Or I guess unconscious was the right word here. I slowly walked up towards the bed. The beeping sound of the machine could be heard clearly now. It was the only sound that filled the room. There were nutrition packs, blood donations, medication packets, and other things, all spiked into her arms and chest. Her breathings could be heard, magnified by the oxygen mask. Her bright auburn hair was still tainted red in some places, a large bandage covered half of her forehead, a bruise could be seen on her right cheek. The only peaceful look she had was on her eyes. And they were closed.

"Hey...Haibara." I whispered. Carefully, I got to the side of her head and leaned into the bed bar. "Haibara." Stupidly, I spoke louder, acting as if I thought she didn't hear me because I spoke too low.

"..." Only the silent breathing answered me. I dug my chin into my arms.

"Not really...looking good, huh?" I laughed, which faded away quickly.

"..."

It was kind of awkward, talking to somebody that wouldn't answer. Not that she'd usually listen to what I'd say. I closed my eyes. "Y'know..."

"..."

"Things were kinda...weird."

"..."

"You know, with you not coming to school." Then, as I said those words out loud, I rolled my eyes at what she would've told me if she were not in this state. "_I know_. There were _many_ times when you'd go sick and all, but..."

"..."

"...It was..." I didn't remotely know if I was talking to her, or to myself anymore. "...Different. Knowing you were like..."

"..."

I coughed a few times, and opened my eyes. "I guess it's a shame you couldn't come to class today. You were like...The super star. Heh. At lunch, a lot of kids bombarded me with questions about you."

"..."

"...And Ayumi kept glancing at me. I thought I clearly told her not to feel guilty, too."

"..."

"..."

"..." There weren't many things to say in front of a silent person.

"Oh, and here-" I remembered, and took out a lemon-flavored candy out of my pocket. "The teacher from the infirmary gave it to me...You said you liked sour taste, but change your flavor, won't you? At least a little sweeter..." I looked for a part of body that wasn't broken. Then, I carefully laid the candy onto her left palm.

"...But you can't even hear me, can you." I didn't even bother putting an interrogative note.

"..."

Unknowingly, I reached a hand (which was trembling before I knew it) and touched a few strands of her tainted hair covering her face. My fingers slowly removed them to the side.

"You don't even have your eyes opened..."

"..."

I clench the hand into a fist, and exclaimed out loud when I remembered the gash on the palm. Shaking it, I took one last look, at the most peaceful, and broken look of Haibara Ai.

"Well, see you later..."

_I don't understand. If I had been telling myself, telling everybody that I was okay, then why is my chest quivering so much?_

**-0-**

(3rd POV)

Conan shut the door with more force than necessary, maybe in hope of waking up Ai. However, he woke up the old man in the corridor instead.

"Sh-Shinichi!" The professor blinked his eyes a few times. "D-Did you see Ai-kun?"

"Yeah..." Conan climbed onto the chair next the the professor.

"A bit...bad, isn't she?"

Conan nodded, refusing to answer with words.

Agasa looked at him with a worried look. "What am I going to do...If-If Ai-kun, stays like that...forever?..."

Conan's head jerked upwards when he heard a muffled sob. "Are you crying?"

The professor looked away and took off his glasses. "N-No."

All the same, Conan reached to a desk and got a pack of tissues. Agasa gladly took one and blew his nose into it.

After a few seconds, Conan jumped out of the chair and stood up in front of the professor.

"Don't be worried, hakase." When the old man looked up, he saw a smirk. However, both of them knew it didn't truly reach his eyes. "I'm sure she'll wake up in no time.."

Agasa put his face into the tissue once more. "But Shinichi..." However, when he looked up, the little boy was already walking away.

"Now I'll go home, hakase...Ran will be worried."

The professor stared at Conan's back until he disappeared.

.

Meanwhile, Ai's left palm fidgeted and the lemon candy dropped onto the bed.

**-0-**

**-End of Sleeping Beauty-**


	21. Shattered

**A/N:** Thank you:

To** Kudo2315, doss5vaan, hai-edogawa, Suna No Ken, tylercass, Killthief99, JLBB, Michaela Miyano, Reina, Musyari Binta Aqila Kahfi, insanewriter1220, white-lily00, vccliu00, lil'chrome-chan, onepieceanime, Maltrazz **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews! Thank you for all the praises, encouragements, and suggestions! U da best :)

To:

**Reina: **I hope I made this chapter long enough :3

**JMeSeKaiiCHi: **Err..I personally thought the school part should've been there so it would show how Conan would feel without Ai throughout the day. Of course, that could also be done by talking to the sleeping Ai, but it might've made the part too big..But anyways, I agree with you on the progress part. I wouldn't like it either if I waited for a week just to read a filler :D

.

.

.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

.

Disclaimer : I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Shattered**

_For the first time, I could see what people meant by saying 'turn into ice'._

_It felt like my stomach was a refrigerator and it was freezing the guts out of my insides. However, they don't remain frozen forever. They melt and give the strange prickly feeling like you're healing from a frostbite. And every time they'd melt, the refrigerator would get going again and they'd freeze once more, worsening the progress each time._

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

I put my backpack on the desk. Next to me was, of course, not empty.

The Detective Boys were gathered on it instead of the owner.

_The second day._ I sighed.

Yesterday, the Detective Agency was endurable. Kogoro was almost unconcerned and Ran acted as though nothing happened; Except for the last sentence she said before she went to school: 'I'm sure she'll be alright in a few days.'

I sat down on my chair, and the kids looked at me immediately.

"How's Haibara, Conan?" Genta asked.

I knew better than to tell them Haibara might not see them ever again. "She's all right!...I bet she'll come to school in a week." From the side of my eyes, I could see Ayumi sigh in relief.

"Then are we going to visit her any time?"

"W-No, no!" I almost waved my hands. I smiled awkwardly at the gawking kids. "It's not like it's serious...She'll see us soon, so we don't have to make her uncomfortable in the hospital."

However, Genta frowned. "Jeez...Look at you, all grinning because you're excited to have your girlfriend healthy."

From the side, Mitsuhiko perked up. "Yeah. It doesn't even looke like you're sorry at all."

"S-Shut up, Genta." I could feel my cheeks heat up a little. "And why should I be sorry?"

Mitsuhiko looked at me with narrow eyes. "Because it's your fault, isn't it? That she's like that."

"Wha-I mean, oh. Well. Yeah..." I scratched my head unconsciously.

But talking about faults was a soft business, especially in front of Ayumi. I was about to see if she was still feeling guilty or something, when she chirped.

"Well, of course."

"What?" The three of us all looked at her, who smiled at me. Pink patches appeared on her cheeks. Dimly, I thought I could see a bit of sadness on her face.

"Because Conan-kun loves Ai-chan, right? Of course you'd be happy to see your lover healthy..."

That really made me blush. For once, I was glad that Haibara was not healthy enough to make it to school. The two other boys stared at me.

"Wha-Wait, wait, Ayumi-chan! But I-"

The girl looked back at me with innocent eyes, which were narrowing into a frown. "Why? Don't you love her, Conan-kun?"

I grimaced automatically.

_Haha-It's miraculous how first-graders can be so deep down into these love stuff._

The bell rang, and I was saved.

Or so I thought.

"Well, guys-" I hung my backpack at the side of the desk. "-The class started, so why don't you go back to your seats-"

"-That's mean, Conan-kun."

My head snapped towards Mitsuhiko, who was glaring at me with a sullen look. "W-What?"

Suddenly, he stood up straight and slammed my desk. I sensed a few other kids turning around to look at us.

"You tell us one day that Haibara-san became your g-girlfriend, and now you tell us _that_?"

I didn't quite get the punch line here. His cheeks were turning red and his eyes were staring at me, clearly angry. "What's your problem, Mitsuhiko?"

"M-Mitsuhiko-kun..." Ayumi reached out an arm, but Mitsuhiko simply ignored it.

"You made Haibara-san get all these injuries, and you don't even look sorry. And what's that now, you don't love her?" He fumed and spat the words. "So all you've done till now was simply playing around with her!" My eyes narrowed.

_Me? Playing around with her?_

He had no idea how I felt today.

"Shut up, Mitsuhiko."

The words were out of my mouth before I knew it. _You know nothing.. _I gritted my teeth and muttered coolly. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

His face reddened deeper, embarrassed. He shoved me on my shoulders and grabbed them. I could tell he was mad. _Real_ mad.

"I bet _I_ could do better as Haibara-san's lover."

I leapt out of my chair unconsciously. A feeling somewhat like wildfire erupted in my stomach and it woke up with an ache. I was dimly shocked by how the words incensed me. Mitsuhiko's face was now so red it was suprising how his head didn't explode.

"Really?"

I closed the distance, trying to imitate that ice-cold glare somebody I knew could make so easily; It was almost successful, Mitsuhiko shrunk back for a second. From the corners of my eyes, I saw other kids surrounding us, waiting to see something happen.

It got very silent.

After taking one more look around me, I took off the two hands on my shoulders one by one.

"...Then good luck, Mitsuhiko-" I smirked humorlessly. "-Because I doubt you'll ever be."

I knew those words were harsh, but hey, it's the truth.

Or I'll _make_ it the truth.

The kid stared at me like he never did before. His eyes glinted and his body was trembling. But I also felt the irrational hatred towards Mitsuhiko, something strong that I've never felt. Our foreheads almost met, and our eyes connected, giving that feeling of two electric surges meeting in between.

Then, the front door opened.

"Hey class, sorry I was a bit late, we had a conference-"

Kobayashi sensei halted mid-step, her glasses askew. She looked one by one at the kids surrounding me and Mitsuhiko in a circle.

"D-Did I miss something? What happened?..."

**-0-**

School sucked to the worst. The classes were so boring, I didn't know how I survived until today. The teacher alerted me twice to keep my head up, and a kid spilled a bucketful of paint-mixed water on my future portrait in art class. Although Kobayashi sensei told me it was okay since she already saw it, I told her I'll redo it. It was better than staring at other kids working.

And of course, besides that, a lot of kids asked me what happened between me and Mitsuhiko. Not to mention they were glancing at us every few minutes as if we would fight any moment. I ignored them.

And the second protagonist of today's incident...

Mitsuhiko denied talking to me or anybody else, and he didn't even join the Detective Boys at lunch. When the lunch bell rang, he was the fastest one to leave the classroom. The kids stared at the open door and then glanced back to me.

Like I cared. I huffed heavily and took out my chopsticks.

But Genta stalked off towards Mitsuhiko to talk to him (which would only annoy him) and Ayumi tried to persuade me to reconcile. I barely listened.

"...So try, okay, Conan-kun?-"

I only nodded at whatever she said to me. I noticed Genta bringing in an annoyed Mitsuhiko through the front door.

Then, some images flashed through my mind.

.

_"Hey, what do you mean that Conan is king and Ayumi is queen?"  
_(*The case with the traditional dolls)

_My head snapped towards a shy Ayumi, dumbfounded._

_"Conan, get out of there! I'm going to be her king!" Genta pushed one of my shoulders roughly._

_"No!" Mitsuhiko pushed all of us. "We're going to sit there-" Then, he shot out a hand towards Haibara. "-Haibara-san, come!"_

_"Eh?" I glanced, and saw her eyes widen in surprise. Mitsuhiko grabbed one of her hands._

_For the tiniest second, I was frozen in place (except for the fact that Genta was pushing at me like hell) looking at Haibara smile reluctantly, trying to refuse._

_I cocked my head once then turned my attention back to Genta._

_._

_"I hope I'll get to live in a house like this with my future husband!"  
_(*The case with the suspicious neighbors that turned out to be Shinichi's parents)

_The two boys besides me gasped at Ayumi's statement, and I thought I could see what was going on in their mind as I saw Mitsuhiko and Genta blush. There was no doubt that Genta was imagining Ayumi cooking food for his delight. __And I could guess by the way Mitsuhiko glanced at Haibara, he was thinking of living the life of her husband..._

_I couldn't help but to hide a laugh with a cough. That would be one tiring life for Mitsuhiko._

_And impossible, too._

_I glared at the two boys and readied myself to wake them up from their dreams, but Ayumi got there first, saying she wanted to live with me. Dang._

_._

_"Maybe I'll do it this Valentine's! I'll wear a nice suit, and give her the chocolate cake! I'll have candles lit around us, and give her a confession, and maybe a ring-"_

_._

A snort came out of my mouth, not a good thing to do while I had a spoon of soup in my mouth. I inhaled the thing and started coughing.

While Ayumi thumped my back, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Conan's. I reacted to the phone rather than Ayumi who just asked me, "So how is Ai-chan?"

I sighed while taking the phone out.

_Why was I being so stupid?_

I mean, I didn't have to taunt Mitsuhiko. What would I gain if he was angrier towards me? The first time I saw him after declaring that fake relationship, I knew he was depressed. Did I really have to push it?

But childishly enough, my mind (or my ego) simply refused point blank to apologize.

Like, _was I really angry because Mitsuhiko wanted to love her?_ Was I really angry at Mitsuhiko just because it was wrong for him to date a girl that lived at least 10 years more than him? I still didn't know. I thought this was called jealousy. But that couldn't be, right? Because...Because...

I automatically grimaced at the image of Haibara teasing me.

Because...I loved Ran...Right?

_What_ is_ love, anyway?_

Everything was a damn mess. And once more, by the time I put the phone next to my ear, there was only one thing in my mind. That I had to prevent Mitsuhiko from being-_'Haibara-san's lover'_.

Then, I saw the letters 'Professor Agasa' on my phone, and answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"SH-Shinichi!"

"Lower your voice!" Thankfully, Ayumi didn't hear him. She looked at me innocently. I was dimly surprised by the professor's tone of voice. "What is it, hakase? Did-" I couldn't help but to gulp. "Did she wake up?"

"L-Lost!"

I paused for a second, then began hesitantly. "Lost...what? Your license? Wallet?"

"No! It-It's-"

Then, the bad premonition hit me. The one that always got me leading storms of cases.

"It's Ai-kun, Shinichi..."

And it was right.

"She's gone..."

Instantly, my burning insides froze once more.

**-0-**

Hundreds of possibilities ran through my mind. But there was only one that seemed most likely.

Kidnapped?

Ran away?

Just don't tell me it's..._them_?

Almost out of breath, I crashed open the hospital door. Some nurses told me not to run, but I didn't care.

_If it is them, then how did they know? How did they find out where she was?_

I ran straight upstairs, to the fifth floor. Thankfully, I spotted the professor talking with a doctor near the stairs.

"Hakase!"

The old man whirled around, and muttered in relief. "Shinichi..."

"What happened? What do you mean 'she's gone'?!"

"Shi-Shinichi, calm down."

"_How can I calm down_! Just tell me, what happened?!"

The professor looked around, as if looking for an escape. "I, I don't know exactly. I went home this morning, to eat lunch and receive some fax from other inventors. And suddenly, one of the doctors called me and said-" I could see fear in his eyes. "-said she was...gone."

And I looked at the doctor next to him.

"What happened?" Hopefully my voice wasn't aggressive as before.

"I-I'm not sure about it, either. I came in to replace her nutrition packet but...All the needles were pulled out, the oxygen mask was on the bed, and..." He took out something from his pocket. "...Here. I found this on it, too."

I looked at the lemon-flavored candy on his hand. Unopened.

"So? Did you search the floor?"

"Yes, we searched all the patient's rooms on the floor and asked if anybody saw her, and just in case, I had a few other doctors look for her on the fourth and the sixth. But..." He swayed his head.

_Damn...What happened?_

I began to run again, leaving the two people behind me. I entered the room 503, where she originally used to be.

The empty bed and the machines were still there, making an annoying monotone. I checked the windows and the closets. The windows were locked and the closets were empty. I slammed the doors shut.

I sat down on the empty bed, dejected. I caressed the bars unconsciously, trying to calm down.

When my breathing was finally even, I looked around carefully for any kind of traces.

I gripped the needles that were sprawled everywhere. One dropped out of my hand as I pulled them up.

_Cut?_

No...It was ripped apart. By force.

But that meant there were fingerprints on these. And no culprit would be stupid enough to leave evidences lying around. Especially if it were to be Gin or any member of the Organization.

_Then that means...she did it herself?_

Slowly, I rose from the bed and went out of the room. I carefully looked around. There were some people in the corridors. She would have been seen if she walked through them. Then that only meant she went into the room in front of here, which was-

-The Chemical Supplies Room.

The doctor said they checked the patient's rooms, so...

I gulped and opened the door.

**-0-**

Although in front of the door it had been labeled 'Restricted Section', the door creaked open. Shelves and cabinets of various jars full of medicaments I haven't even heard of were standing in a row.

My mouth went dry while my trembling hand fumbled for the switch.

Click-

However, the lights did not turn on.

_Could this be a trap? From _them_?_

I adjusted my tranquilizer watch and decided to wait, scanning the room during the moment. A minute or so passed. There was still no sound except for my breathing, so I cleared my throat and called quietly.

"Haibara?"

Her name echoed. A few more seconds passed.

"..."

Nothing happened.

I sighed and lowered my arm.

Then there was a sound of broken pieces of glass scraping across the room's surface.

My head snapped towards the noise. "Haibara?"

The sound continued, and I started to walk towards it, although some kind of fear was starting to fill my mind. By the time I could hear somebody, I was running.

"Haibara!"

I turned at the second last shelf. There were broken pieces of glass everywhere and pills were scattered on the floor.

And the girl was lying in front of me. (I blushed slightly) Her white patient clothes were ripped apart, partly revealing her underwears, cuts could be seen here and there, and the bandages covering the broken parts of her body emphasized how fragile she was at the moment.

Her eyes stirred.

"Haibara!" They turned towards me. I chuckled in relief. "Y-You're awake!"

She sat up with a slight moan, and I became silent. I couldn't see her expression because her bangs covered her face.

I thought her entire body was trembling. "H-Haibara? Are you all right?.." I tried to reach her with my hand, but she pulled back.

And she started to cry.

_W-What?.._

I froze in place. Then I grabbed her left arm when she tried to sweep her eyes. "Whoa! There might be splinters..."

She finally looked at me, and I was sure something was wrong.

I breifly remembered the only time I ever saw her cry. That time, her eyes were a mix of resentment and grief for her lost sister.

This time, they were full of fear.

She was actually crying like...Like any other 7-year-old kid.

The ice inside of me shattered as brutally as the broken splinters of glass lying on the surface.

**-0-**

"H...iabara.."

"_No_." I sighed again, frustrated. "_Haibara._ That's your name."

"Hia-Haibara..."

She touched her lips in wonder, as if mesmerized by what she had uttered. I watched her repeat her name countlessly.

"It's..a pretty name."

My head snapped towards her flushed face. "...Yeah.." My mind was close to blank. _How could this have happened?_ I ran my hand through my hair. Apparently, it seemed like Haibara actually _lost_ her identity.

"Hey." She flinched, and I noticed.

Yeah, well _maybe_ I wasn't talking so nicely at the moment.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Y-You?"

"Yeah." I stared at her in disbelief. "Me. Don't you know?"

She stared back. I almost had the urge to snort. And not _just _her identity. It looked like she forgot everything.

I hung my head. I was stressed out. After scratching my head for a few seconds, I looked up at her again. "Do you even know what you were doing in that room? Why were you there? What were you looking for? When did you wake up?" And I guess my eyes were burning; With her mouth slightly parted, she turned away from my gaze. And - I couldn't believe it - she looked like she was going to cry from fright.

_Jeez._

"Haibara-"

"I'm sorry..." I winced at the trembling voice.

Too late. Water started to fill her eyes. "Don't be! I, I'm asking too much..."

I couldn't bear looking at her cry again. It was so different, so distinct from her usual self. It made me sick. My head hurt. I stared at the floor until she stopped sobbing.

I stood up and walked towards the door.

But the hesitant voice stopped me right before it. "Uh.."

I reluctantly turned my head a little. "Yes?"

"..What's your name? You saved me, right?"

Was it because she was so different, so delicate and fragile? Was it because she forgot about everything, including herself? Or was it because she didn't remember a bit of me at all? Somehow her trembling voice pained me.

"Edogawa Conan."

I muttered and left.

Before I closed the door, I thought I briefly heard her say "Edogawa-san.."

**-0-**

I covered my face with a hand. I could hear hakase and the doctor talking in the corridor. Although they were talking in quiet voices, I could still hear words like 'hippocampal cell' and 'amnesia'.

Not really wanting to hear the conversation, I walked to the stairs. My body slumped down on it. But my mind was still hazy.

I stood up and walked upwards. Just up and up and up.

.

After about fourteen sets of stairs, I was panting. Mustering the last strength, I made my way towards the window. The outside air made it easier to clear my jumbled thoughts. I peeled off some skin off of my lips, thinking. Voices filled my head.

_"There is nobody who stands up for a traitor."_

_"Don't you understand? When you get into the Organization..There is no going out."_

_"If I.."_

My eyes opened slowly.

_"If I were to be the one that lost my past memories, about my sister's death, about joining the Organization, and lived the life a normal elementary school kid Haibara Ai..."_

My legs reversed, and began to walk down the stairs. I knew I'd go back sometime. I couldn't run away, just like I told her _she_ couldn't run away.

_"I wonder how good it'll be..."_

.

"Hey...Haibara."

The girl's head snapped up when she heard my voice. "Edo..gawa-san."

"Yeah. You remembered." She looked tensed. Probably still feeling sorry or maybe even afraid of me being angry. I punched myself internally for doing that earlier. I grinned and put the bowl of porridge on the bed. "I figured you were hungry...So.."

Haibara stared at the food.

"What are you doing?" I sat down next to her, at the edge of the bed. "Eat."

She startled for a second and then picked up the bowl and spoon.

It was still kind of awkward. I mean, she didn't know me at all right now. I stared at the floor for a while, then the best I could think of was this.

"Hey, Haibara."

"Hm?" I almost chuckled when I saw that she had her cheeks bulging with porridge.

"You know Professor Agasa, right?..."

She gulped down the food in her mouth and answered. "Yeah!" Her voice was a bit animated, as if she was glad to have something to talk about. "He's old, fat, and has white hair, right? He's really nice!"

I almost snorted. _Old, fat, white hair. Great description._

"Well, he's sort of like your grandfather, so..." She looked up from her bowl. "Treat him like your family."

She kept staring at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"..Uh.." Then, she looked away, laughing nervously. "It's nothing.."

I narrowed my eyes. "I know you want to ask something. What?"

But she only concentrated on her food.

I glared at her, annoyed. But she refused to see my face at all. I snatched her arm. "What is it-?"

Then, I instantly let go of it when she gasped in pain. "Ah-!" It was her right, the broken one. The spoon clattered onto the plate.

"I, I'm sorry." I muttered and picked up the spoon. "Are you alright?"

For a second, she winced but then answered, smiling lightly. "Yeah." She took her spoon and continued eating.

Then, I noticed her trembling arm.

"Here."

I took the spoon and she looked at me, alarmed. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna take it away or anything.."

Her eyes widened as I scooped up a spoonful of porridge in front of her mouth.

"You're gonna make it fall." I twitched it once, and she quickly put it inside her mouth. I smirked when I saw her cheeks become faintly pink.

When she was finished, I picked up the tray. On my way to the door, I glanced at the clock. 3:55. I had enough time, so I figured I'd stay a bit more in the hospital. Then, like an hour before, her voice stopped me right before the door. "E...Edogawa..san?"

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"When will you.." Her eyes darted to the blanket and then back to me. "When will you be back?"

"Oh." I laughed once and tried to get out. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just have to return this tray."

Then, I turned around once more. "By the way, Haibara. Don't call me Edogawa-san. Call me-"

I halted, and she gazed at me with a confused expression. Then, I smirked.

"-Call me Conan-kun."

.

Walking my way back from the hospital restaurant, I sighed.

_Was this what she had meant?..How it'd feel good without her memory..._

But really, the way she smiled at me just seconds ago, the one face of Haibara that I have never seen before, it really made me believe like...

She was _happy._

Of course, she wasn't really the Haibara Ai that I used to know...

I smirked when I remembered her surprised face when I volunteered to feed her.

_But not all changes are necessarily bad, are they?..._

The smile was still on my face when I opened the door to room 503.

"Hey, Haibara-"

And it disappeared right then.

Haibara was looking at me with an innocent expression on her face.

While Mitsuhiko turned around with his hands holding the sides of her shoulder, his eyes turning from annoyance to fear.

"C...Conan-kun."

I glared at him with a look that hopefully said,

_I guess I interrupted something, haven't I?_

**-0-**

**-End of Shattered-**

**A/N: **There is a problem this week. OTL

I'm moving to a different school, and I don't know if I'll be able to write as much as I am doing right now...

But I won't give up on the story. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I just don't think it'd come out in a week or two.

Hope you'd wait for the next chapter. :]

P.S. I noticed while reading my own chapters; I've got hell lot o' cliffhangers XD


	22. Complication

**A/N:** Thank you:

To** Kudo2315, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, hai-edogawa, somebody, kyoya H, faiz1996, Icie911, Amel, Insan ghoiru, kudo-shiho, RoseAngel16, white-lily00, Reina, insanewriter1220, Killthief99,** a **guest, Kudocintamiyano, pureblooddoll, aishanara87, ran0neechan, Yy,**** Noah chelsea, Hotaru Miyano, review lord, Maltrazz **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews! My gosh, it's not an exaggeration to say that you kept me writing. I was thinking of giving up so many times D: Thank you so much! I hope I wasn't too late (;-;)

To:

**kudo-shiho: **Uhm...I _am _sorry if the story was dragging..But it's kinda what the story is about, isn't it?..I mean, if Conan just realizes feelings quickly it'd be too cliche or unreal...Hope you get this.

**Everybody: **A BIG THANKS! Over 200 reviews and 20k views :D I hope you don't think I've been lazy ;( I've been sleeping over 1a.m. all week.

.

.

.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

.

Disclaimer : I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Complication**

_My mind is messed up._

_I stand up straight and scream as loud as I can._

_But I lie down again because I know nothing changes._

**-0-**

(3rd person's POV)

...

"Kinda weird, though, isn't it?"

Mitsuhiko murmured again.

Genta took out his shoes from the cabinets and looked at him with his eyes half closed. He had already heard this enough. Ever since Conan left the school with fear in his eyes, Mitsuhiko was claiming that there was something.

"What _about _Haibara?"

"...Conan-kun-" Mitsuhiko winced. "-said Haibara-san was going to be okay in a week or something, but he looked so worried! He must be hiding something." He caressed his chin with his thumb and index finger, thinking hard.

However, Ayumi laughed at his serious look. "That's not hiding, Mitsuhiko-kun! Conan-kun must be just worried.." Then her expression became considerate when she also remembered Conan's face. "..Or maybe he doesn't want us to be worried."

Ayumi thought she heard a muffled snort from Mitsuhiko's direction, but it was hidden by Genta's voice. "Well then, let's go! I bet we can ask where Haibara is at the hospital!"

Then the three kids eagerly left the school.

.

The nurse scratched her head.

"I..can't quite remember, I accidentally threw away the paper, but I'm sure she's on the fifth floor. The patient's name list is being printed right now. You want to wait?"

"No, it's okay, thanks!" Ayumi quickly ran back to the kids.

"Where is she?" Genta yawned. "I'm getting hungry..."

Mitsuhiko glared at him for a second, then looked at Ayumi. "So, Ayumi-chan?"

"She's on the fifth floor! But that nee-chan accidentally lost the patient's name list, so I think we'll have to look around for her."

"Alright, then." Genta stood up from the chair and ran towards the elevator. "Let's go!"

The two other kids followed suit. When they got to the fifth floor, the corridor was full of people.

"Man." Genta muttered. "How are we going to look for her?"

"I have an idea! Let's separate into two." Ayumi suggested, but Mitsuhiko swayed his head.

"No, let's separate into three. One look for the rooms in the left, one look for the rooms in the right, and one stay in the corridors to see if she comes outside."

"Alright! So, who's gonna do what?"

Genta looked around, and dashed towards the right. "I'll look for her here!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko stared at him, and soon sighed when they saw a cocoa machine at the end of that side.

"Well, I'll look for the left side..Look for her here, Mitsuhiko-kun!"

"Uh-Yeah..."

Mitsuhiko stared at Ayumi, who soon disappeared into the swarm of people. Then, he sighed and sat down on the ground.

_Conan-kun.._

He clenched his fists. His competitor just seemed to be way too strong, way too smart.

_Way too unfair..._

He jumped slightly when he heard a door open near him.

And Conan came out, holding a tray.

"C-"

He covered his mouth with his hands from saying the name out loud. He stared until Conan disappeared into the elevator.

Slowly, he stood up, making sure the elevator door was closed. He looked at the room where Conan had come out of. He gulped and opened the door just an inch. Peeping through the little crack, he almost smiled when he saw somebody sitting up on the bed. He went inside the room and shut the door.

"Haibara-san."

The girl looked up, mildly surprised.

"H..Hello."

Mitsuhiko grimaced when he noticed that her voice was alarmed.

_So I guess he told her everything._

His chest gave a pinch of jealousy and anger when he imagined Conan telling Ai everything that happened today. He approached the bed slowly, taking step by step.

In this short time, he decided he would do it. Besides, nobody was here. Only he and Haibara would know what would happen in this room. Why couldn't he do it? There was absolutely nothing except for them.

"Haibara-san," His cheeks reddened, and he grabbed her shoulders. He noticed her arms tremble in shock, but he continued anyways. "I.."

"I-IthinkIlikeyou."

Things were very silent for a few seconds.

"W-What?"

Mitsuhiko, with his face completely red, looked at Ai. From a corner of his mind, he noticed that her voice was slightly off and did not have any of the coldness she'd usually have. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Mitsuhiko thought Ai was ignoring him.

_Oh well, then._

He almost glared into her eyes, and he saw that she was scared. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to show, that he could love her.

His face reddened even more, and Ai shifted slightly. And when the distance between them was just about to close in, the door opened. Mitsuhiko turned around reluctantly, ready to be annoyed at anyone that interrupted this moment.

"..."

Conan, with his mouth open, was staring at them with an intense gaze.

_Oh boy._

"C-Conan-kun!..."

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

Mitsuhiko backed off from the bed as if he had been tasered. Haibara looked at me curiously behind his shoulders, but did not say anything.

Good of her.

"What the-..."

I stopped there. I didn't want to swear in front of the '_new_' Haibara.

Mistuhiko's eyes - which were full of fear for a second - now narrowed.

_What the hell was Mitsuhiko doing here? How did he know where she was? The other kids aren't even here. Why is he alone?_

But before I could ask or even say a word that would ease my burning mind, he dashed out of the room. I impulsively took a step forward then stopped. I was thinking of chasing after him, but I had a better idea of who would tell me the truth here.

I shut the door and turned around.

I didn't know how my face was at the moment, but it must've shown anger because Haibara shrunk back at my gaze. Maybe it was more like a glare.

"What did he do?"

She winced at my sharp voice, but didn't answer. I approached the bed and held her shoulders, exactly at the wrinkled clothes where that kid had been touching moments ago. "What did Mitsuhiko do to you?"

"M...Mitsuhiko?"

"Yeah, that kid that just ran away. What did he do?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Don't give me that!" Her eyes darted at me for a second, then stared at the bed. "I don't think you've got another car ran over you, so I'm sure you perfectly remember. What did he do?"

"He..." Then, her face flushed slightly and my chest dropped for some damn reason. "He told me..."

"...Told you?"

"...I think he said he-he liked me."

I snorted, not caring if she heard it.

"And?"

She looked at me.

"..Do you like him back?"

"W-What? No!...I don't even know him.."

I sighed. But still, there was one thing nagging inside my head.

I blurted out unconsciously. "Did he kiss you?"

"What?"

Her innocent voice made it obvious that she did not know what a kiss was. "Never mind."

It was very quiet for a few minutes. I think she was afraid of talking to me. But that wasn't a problem right now. I was thinking of why, how, and when Mitsuhiko would've come here.

_And..._

I gritted my teeth.

So he confessed.

To a Haibara that had lost her memories.

To a Haibara that had completely different personalities.

Something in my stomach was uneasy. I looked at Haibara again, and was surprised to see that she was looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Ah-um..." Her eyes looked elsewhere awkwardly, then turned back to me again. "Conan...kun?"

"Yeah."

"Uh...Who was he? Mitsu...hiko?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it. I didn't have to answer. The door opened to reveal the three kids.

**-0-**

The dull explanations were finally over.

"Lost her..."

"Memories?"

I nodded for like the hundredth time.

The three kids gaped behind me like Haibara was a monkey in a zoo.

"But Conan-kun, you shouldn't have been hiding that to us!"

"Eh?" I turned to see Ayumi slightly angry.

"We're all Ai-chan's friends, not just you. Why didn't you tell us?"

I laughed nervously instead of an answer. _Haha. Because I bet _that _'Ai-chan' wouldn't have wanted her little friends to be worried._

Then, Genta and Mitsuhiko stepped forward.

"Hey, Haibara!"

I saw her glance at them sheepishly. Genta smiled.

"I'm Kojima Genta, leader of the Detective Boys!"

My eyes darted to Mitsuhiko, who stared at the ground and muttered. "I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko..Your classmate." I thought, but didn't wish Haibara would stare at him.

Now Ayumi stepped forward. I saw Haibara wince at her approach but Ayumi ignored it and grabbed her hand.

"My name is Ayumi Yoshida. I'm your best friend!"

Haibara's mouth opened slightly at Ayumi's benign smile. Then, she smirked bitterly. It almost made me jump because that sour expression made me feel like she was back.

"I'm sorry...But I don't know you all."

The three kids' faces dropped. However, Ayumi smiled again.

"Well, you do now, right?"

And Haibara...She smiled too. I couldn't help but to stare. She didn't even notice anyways.

_I guess this is the right way for her, right?..._

.

I closed the door, sighing in relief.

The kids finally returned to their home. Haibara had been chatting nonstop with Ayumi and I didn't bother keeping up with their conversations. It seemed like Ayumi was doing my job on filling Haibara with information she forgot. I just sat on the opposite side of Haibara's bed, yawning now and then. Genta was raiding the refrigerator in the room and Mitsuhiko was silently looking at the whole scene. I could tell when he was looking at me. His eyes were sending out lasers when they turned to my direction. Thankfully, Ayumi's mom called her and that departed them.

The crowded room was finally empty except for two of us. Me and Haibara.

"Ne..Conan...kun?"

I leaned into the bars, settling my chin in my arms. "Yeah?"

"Am I supposed to.._like_...Mitsuhiko-kun?"

My head snapped towards her direction. "Do you?"

"Well, no- I, I don't even know him well."

I sighed and sinked my head into my arms again. "Then why? Of course, it's up to you to decide who you like."

But a few seconds later, I regretted saying that. She didn't know she was a preposterous kid. She might _really _choose him. I looked up again and saw her staring at the wall with an unreadable expression.

I internally slapped my forehead. Then, I heard her mutter.

"Uh..."

I looked at her, who seemed to be hesitating. "Y'know, Haibara. I think you're always hesitating when you're talking to me."

"But.." Her eyes connected with mine, and they stared down at the bed. "I..I don't know who you are."

_Yeesh._

"I'm-" I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

Now I realized I never told her who I was. What was I gonna say?

That I was actually a high school detective, who consumed a deadly poison she had made in her past and shrunk into this small body?

_Nothing from the past, right...Haibara?_

Nothing. Of Kudo Shinichi will exist in her life now.

Nothing of the past.

Pretty odd though, now that I had to say these things to her.

We were the only two survivors of the deadly poison.

I'd be all alone again.

At least, she _was _the one who could understand me. Countless times, I've heard the phrase 'You don't know its value until you lose it', but I finally realized now the odd but close relationship. Sharing the same life and pain, Haibara Ai really _was _the only one that could understand me while I was in the state of Edogawa Conan.

And now, she will be gone.

To be nothing more than a seven-year old kid like she wanted.

"I.."

Haibara stared at me curiously.

Then, my mouth formed a smirk automatically as I shifted closer to her side. I reached out my right arm and ruffled her hair gently. She continued to stare at me despite the bangs touching the tips of her eyes. The way she had her eyes all round and her mouth half-open innocently was seriously...

...Different, in a good way.

My bitter smile widened.

"-I'm your best friend."

**-0-**

Three days passed.

"Bye, Haibara!"

"Goodbye..."

After staring at the kids leave the room, Haibara glared at me. I grimaced. Her mascot expression was still stingy. Then, she turned around with her lips pouted in a childish way. I chuckled.

"Hey, besides! I thought you'd be tired."

"But I'm not at all." She muttered.

"Yes, you are." That was pretty lame. "Besides, their parents will be worried."

Then, she turned around and I flinched once more. "Why don't you want to let me be with them?"

"N-No, I'm not!"

However, I looked away from her cold eyes.

In fact, it _was _kinda true that I've been keeping her away from kids. Because when the Detective Boys came, it meant Mitsuhiko came. I just didn't like them being together now.

Taking what had happened yesterday for example, Mitsuhiko was suddenly extremely gentleman-like. Not that he wasn't like that towards Haibara before, but now it was almost out of hands. They came in when she was eating dinner. Ayumi and Genta talked with Haibara, Ayumi about school and Genta about Kamen Yaiba. _And _Mitsuhiko. He usually stayed silent except for a few times when he seemed to be automatically responding to Genta's passion towards the TV show. When he wasn't talking, he slipped out of the room a few times to get paper cups full of water.

Not to mention he'd _kindly _hand Haibara the cup and help her raise the cup slightly. Well, I took hold of it instead. I didn't bother looking at Mitsuhiko, but I could feel his glare on me.

And after that, he took Haibara's tray and volunteered to take it to the cafeteria.

That night, Haibara asked me if Mitsuhiko was usually that kind. I said no.

I swayed my head. Then, I noticed Haibara was quiet. When I turned around, she was looking out the window.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"No-Nothing..." She quickly looked away, but I walked towards the window anyways.

Outside, there was...nothing special. Just the hospital garden, a few kids and parents...

Then, something sparked up in my head.

I smirked. "Hey, Haibara.." She turned around, and when she looked at my smile, I could tell she was embarrassed and annoyed at the same time because I knew what she had been thinking. "You wanna go outside?"

.

"Pretty.."

I took my hands off the handle and looked around the place. It was pretty noisy, what with little kids running around and their parents watching them peacefully. However, Haibara seemed to enjoy it. She silently stared at the playing kids and I could tell she was sort of comfortable in a way since her eyes seemed to be relaxed for the first time. Now she was holding a white sakura and was spinning it between her fingers.

There was another gentle breeze and a few more petals fell to the ground. Haibara gazed at them in wonder.

"That's a sakura." I muttered.

"Saku..ra." She repeated the word softly and gently touched the petals.

I smirked at her face. It was just like a small girl trying to learn new things in school. Then, I remembered something I forgot to give her today. I took out a lemon candy from the left pocket of my pants.

But when I looked at her, my smirk fell off.

"...What's wrong?"

"..."

I touched Haibara lightly on her shoulder. "Haibara?"

She startled and looked at me, the hurt expression on her face still not gone.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Conan-kun."

I waited. But she just gulped and her eyes darted everywhere except for mine.

"Wha-"

"Where is my family?"

It was kinda silent except for the noisy kids.

"W-Y, you mean hakase? H-He's at his house right now. See, he usually doesn't have that much free time-"

"No. Not him." Her head turned an inch more away from me. After a few seconds, she whispered the words softly, but they sounded blistering cold."My parents."

"..."

"...Where are they...?" She whispered once more, fumbling with the sakura in her hand.

I sighed. I couldn't let a seven-year old experience the doom.

"Hm." I smirked playfully. "In that case, call me your dad!"

Her head snapped towards me. "WHAT?"

"Call. me. Dad!" I emphasized each word, and boy, her expression was something to watch. Indignance, annoyance, curiosity all mixed up, she looked like she didn't know which face to make at me.

"No way!"

I laughed once at her red face. "Eh- Then I'm not gonna get you're dinner for you." I crossed my arms and started to walk towards the hospital, leaving her beside the tree.

"W-Wait!"

Eventually, we entered the hospital laughing. She had the lemon candy in her mouth and chatted blissfully. I was relieved she seemed to have forgotten the crucial question.

I sighed while we walked towards the cafeteria. She didn't notice; Everywhere was noisy.

_Just what am I going to do now?..I can't let her know that she doesn't have any family member?_

"Ah!"

Startled, I woke up from my deep thoughts. "W-What is it?"

"Onee-chan..."

_...What?_

**-0-**

I didn't really get what she was talking about.

Then, suddenly, my heart started to pump real fast. The grip on my left hand loosened and the thing fell out onto the ground. But that didn't matter right now. Did she actually realize something about the past? Did she actually remember something?

_Was she going to escape this amnesia?_

"What...?" I almost jumped from the familiar voice.

"R-Ran-nee-chan!" I almost shouted her name. Ran was standing in front of me, still dressed in her school uniform and her bag on her right hand. She looked at me reassuringly. "Wh-Why are you here?"

Ran smiled and turned to Haibara. "To see Ai-chan, of course! Anyway, what were you saying?"

However, Haibara just stared at Ran with an unfathomable expression.

"...Never mind." She turned around. With her left arm, she tried to pull the wheelchair forward. "Let's go upstairs."

However, she couldn't move. It was too much to handle for a left arm. I walked forward and put my trembling hands on the handle.

.

And so, we arrived at Haibara's room with Ran curious, me trembling, and Haibara wordless.

"..So, you think you'll be able to go to school any time soon?"

"...Yeah."

I frowned. So far, all the answers Haibara gave to Ran were all short, and even cold. She never spoke in this tone since she changed. And of course, I had the feeling that Ran was also feeling uncomfortable. I bet it reminded her of those times when Haibara was acting really cold towards her (For some unknown reason)

So after a short and pointless conversation, Ran decided to leave. Although I went out to the elevators to greet her, Haibara said a simple 'goodbye' and stayed in her bed.

"Is she alright, Conan-kun?" Ran put a finger on her lips. "She seems...Rather alarmed."

"I'm sure she's okay." I stammered quickly. "I-It's just because she's tired from playing with the kids in the afternoon."

I waved until the elevator door closed. While the number on the top went from 5 to 1, I watched and sighed at the end.

Then, I almost ran towards the room. The way she was reacting to Ran (it kinda irked me to see it again), and the fact that said she knew she had a sister definitely meant that she _did _remember something. I rushed to room 503 and almost bursted through the door.

"Haibara!..." My tone descended little by little when I saw her. She had her head in her arms which were wrapped around her knees. "Uhm...You tired?"

I thought I heard her sigh quietly. "Yeah..."

I knew she didn't want to talk. But I had to know if she remembered anything, so I purposefully continued. "See, I told you you were tired..."

There was a brief bit of silence. I closed the door and went by her side. The sun was setting, so I didn't bother turning on the lights. I put an arm on the bed bar and leaned onto it. However, she wouldn't look at me for even a second.

And yet another silence.

Impatient, I finally broke it after a few minutes. "Haibara."

"..Yes?"

"Do you..." I noticed she still wasn't looking at me. "In any case...Do you...remember anything?..."

"..."

There was no answer, but I thought her body trembled.

"Haibara?-"

And I froze right there, because she finally turned around. But I was totally startled. Her expression hurt me much more than the cold glares she'd send me.

She was crying.

This time, her eyes _were _full of resentment.

"Why?..."

"..." I stared at her, speechless.

"Why do you keep me from knowing everything?"

"...What?"

She sobbed. "You were keeping me from my friends before, didn't tell me about my family, and now...!" She turned her head around so that it wouldn't face me.

I watched her cry silently. Her body trembled even more than before. My mind was a mess. I thought I was doing all that to keep her happy. But there she was, crying harder than ever in front of me, disgusted by what I've done.

_Please. Somebody tell me. Which is the right choice?_

There was no answer I could think of. But right now, I was sure I didn't want to see her cry.

"Hey, Haibara..." I touched her shoulder, but she shook my hand off. I frowned, then grabbed both her shoulders and turned her around. Tears flew from her eyes, and they were blazing at me. My frown gradually smoothed out and I looked down at the bed while saying.

"I..I'm sorry."

A few seconds passed. I couldn't look at her right now. Maybe she was crying harder. She sniffed, and I heard her finally sigh.

She touched my chin with two of her fingers gently and pushed it upwards. My face eventually faced hers. But I still had my eyes averted. With one hand, she held the side of my cheek.

"I forgive you, Conan-kun.."

My eyes slowly revolved towards her. Surprisingy, she then smiled, even though she still had tears in her eyes. But I could tell that it wasn't the bitter smile I had seen before.

"Because you were the one that saved me, the day I became like this. Right?..."

I stared at her, and she smiled once more. Suddenly, I felt heat reach up to my face. We were closer to each other than I thought. But she continued, not noticing a thing.

"Besides..."

"Besides...?" I wriggled slightly, trying to indicate that I wanted to open the gap between us.

But she still didn't realize. Even when I noticed her cheeks go a little pink, too.

Instead, she made me freeze in place.

"Besides...Ayumi-chan told me about us. I loved you, right?..."

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

She didn't give me a chance to do anything. She closed her eyes and finally closed the distance between us right then. Our lips were pressed against each other before I knew it.

My eyes sprang open in shock. When I barely felt the soft sensation on my lips, however, she pulled back, flushing. She closed my open jaw with a finger.

I was sure my face was extremely red. "Wh...What.."

"Ayumi-chan told me that was a kiss." Haibara looked elsewhere, and I was glad she did.

I looked at her, but she only showed her back towards me. I touched my lips slightly with my left hand. The fresh scent of lemon was still there.

_Man._ Things were so messed up.

**-0-**

**-End of Complication-**

**A/N: **Hopefully the next chapter will be out around two weeks..And I hope I still write as well as before (Not that it was real good) :/


	23. Stir

**A/N:** Thank you:

To** Kudo2315, faiz1996, A Reader, Reina, Killthief99, Anime Lady PIMP, ran0neechan, pingpong2411, white-lily00, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, JLBB, hai-edogawa, Solera **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews! My gosh D: I'm glad I've got readers at all.

To:

**Everybody:** I'm sorry about the late update! :( Everything's a mess, and my schedule's become a chewed up gumball. I still can't promise for fast updates, and that's just terrible :/ I hope I still got any readers, and I _will_ update until there is none. (But late ;( )

And thanks to those who read my story!

.

.

.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

.

Disclaimer : I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Stir**

_On nights when I was sure of nightmares, I'd toss and turn purposefully, even if I were sleepy to the point of fainting;_

_But the worst was that I was only delaying the inevitable._

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

It was a light sunny morning. Spring was showing its finest point, with flowers blossoming from the cold winter, leaves regrowing out of branches, a light breeze in the warm air where birds chirped delightfully.

The only flaw was that mornings weren't the favorite time for elementary school kids; Especially when they had less than ten minutes until school started.

"Haibara! We're gonna be late!"

But still, the door remained closed.

_Taku. I guess I deserve this since it used to be _her _who'd wait for me at the Detective Agency before._

But it couldn't be helped anyways, since today was only her first day of school. I was ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure she wouldn't be able to remember how to get there. I looked at the street across the house. There were many kids running with their backpacks still hanging from their hands.

"Cmon-"

And when I turned around, there she was. A light striped shirt with a hood on the back with a beige jacket and blue jeans. Just that one arm and one leg was rolled up for the sake of the casts.

"Ready." She muttered.

I frowned.

Things got weird after what had happened before between the two of us -The memory made me feel like the temperature was suddenly heating up- Since that night, Haibara was starting to act weird.

Not that she wasn't weird till now with all the childish and different attitude she obtained.

But weird as...

As _before_.

I couldn't quite describe the slight difference. But she started to talk less, and refused to be fed. She tried to get her own cup of water (And failed to even get out of bed by herself, so I almost forced her stubborn body inside the room while getting it), didn't say anything when I said goodbye, and her eyes only gave a flicker of change when I mentioned she'd go to school soon.

Like...she was getting colder?

"Ah!"

I woke up from my train of thoughts at her small gasp. She almost tripped over while walking on the sidewalk. I hurried to her side and took hold of one of her crutches.

I thought I saw her actually blush slightly and look away.

_So she still wasn't exactly_..._The Haibara Ai as before._

But not the same after the change.

Things were so confusing_. Would somebody please give me an answer any time soon?_

When we got out of the gate, she claimed she could walk by herself. I let go and she started to walk at a slow pace in front of me.

I put my arms behind my head and rolled my eyes.

I'll have to help her totter all the way from the entrance to the classroom; And I was sure I'd have to do that for the whole week.

However, I smirked a little while I walked behind her. Although she was kinda hiding it from my view, I could still see the bit of excitement upon her face that made her eyes all sparkling.

**-0-**

The classroom was still noisy when we came in, me huffing while handling Haibara's weight on my arm, although there was nobody in the shoe cabinet room when I helped her inside.

There was a brief silence when we opened the door. After a second, some kids including the Detective Boys surrounded us in a circle while I helped my mate get to her seat. It was a good thing she wasn't really friends with a lot of kids in school. Many simply gaped at her broken leg and arm but didn't ask a thing.

Instead, they asked everything to the Detective Boys, who were extremely eager to tell them how she had lost her the time I stood up straight out of breath, Kobayashi came in and ordered all of us to seat down. The kids dispersed slowly, but still took glimpses at us when we took our seats.

Eventually, Kobayashi noticed. After taking the attendance, she approached our desks.

"Ai-kun! You're here!"

Beside me, I saw Haibara look up with a flustered expression, so I decided to help her out. Before she could say anything, I quietly talked to sensei. After a few seconds, she stared with wide eyes at Haibara, who was focusing her eyes on the desk.

Perhaps she kinda noticed how Haibara was different from before. That it probably wasn't as cold as their first encounter. Kobayashi smiled when Haibara rose her head for just a second.

"Oh...That's too bad." She bent her knees and grazed Haibara's hair gently. I saw her flinch slightly, but the teacher's smile still remained anyways. "But I'm sure you will remember us sometime. And say-" I startled when she suddenly turned towards me, anxiety in her expression. "-Conan-kun, are you alright? I _did _notice you were a bit more depressed lately."

I grimaced. Not just because what she said was true, but because she was more observant than I had thought. "I-I'm fine, sensei..."

However, she frowned. "You should've told me about this earlier! It's not right to keep your problems bottled up, it'll make you even more depressed."

"Haha..." I laughed nervously, wondering what she would've done. Then, before I could excuse myself and pretend to concentrate on the open notebook on my desk, Haibara _actually_ spoke.

"Sensei."

Kobayashi, who was about to turn around, snapped her head towards her. "Hm?"

"Sensei..." Haibara fidgeted slightly. "How was I before?..."

"Hm?"

"How was I?" She repeated.

Kobayashi looked at her with her eyes all round, then stuttered. "Uh-Well...You were..." She hesitated, and I sympathized. This little girl _was _indeed hard to describe. Kobayashi smiled once more, and I thought I could see a bit of strain in it. "You were a good, quiet girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I looked around at the girl who just murmured quietly. "Didn't I do anything wrong?..."

The teacher blinked again. "No! Not at all, actually.." Then, she stood up and announced to the class about how we were going to be memorizing phrases from stories.

I sighed. Yeah, memorizing kids' stories. How awesome.

"Conan-kun..."

"Yeah?" I put my left hand under my chin and half-closed my eyes at the textbook while some kid read the story out loud.

"Did I-" She stopped right when I turned my head about an inch towards her. I could tell she was hesitating.

I sighed and looked into her eyes, which she averted. "Didn't I tell you? Don't hesitate over anything. Just ask."

"..." She still didn't look towards my direction, so I got back on my textbook and doodled randomly on a blank space.

"So." I erased the stickman with my eraser. "What is it?"

Perhaps it was because I purposefully didn't look at her, she spoke carefully.

"Did I...do anything wrong?"

I raised my head slightly and stared at the textbook for a second.

"No." I started to doodle again. "Nothing. Why?"

When I turned my head around, she was looking at me. She pulled back from my sudden motion.

And blushed a little, too. _Sheesh._

She pretended to look at the teacher. "It's just...I feel like that."

I frowned. What could she have done in the class? It's been less than thirty minutes that she's been inside the classroom. Or maybe-

I swiftly turned to pretend to look at the clock at the back of the classroom, while really looking at Mitsuhiko. I wouldn't change my answer to him, even if she won't remember ever being a shrunken scientist. It was stupid and weird, but I just felt it was wrong. But he didn't look that sullen today, so she must not've been worrying about him, either.

Or maybe-

_Something from-?_

Then, a poke from my side made me almost jump out of the chair. It was Haibara.

"What?" I whispered, annoyed.

She glanced indifferently. "Sensei wants you to read it out loud."

"...Oh."

"Conan-kun? Would you please read it out loud?" Kobayashi probably repeated.

"Yes, senei!" Then, I flipped through the pages. "Where is it, Haibara?"

She sighed as if I were at least 4 years younger than her, then tapped her index finger at a paragraph. I stared.

"What?" She murmured.

"Thanks..." I hurriedly stood up and held the book open in front of me.

**-0-**

The next day, she remembered how to cook.

When I came to her house that day, I could smell bacon, ham and pancakes. I entered to see Haibara tottering on a kitchen chair with the professor anxiously holding her by the side.

"You shouldn't be doing that, you could fall." I said quietly, knowing she'd refuse anyways.

And there it was. "I'm not going to get hurt as long as hakase keeps hold." She took one thankful look at the professor and got back to the frying pans.

Obviously, she wanted to see what she could do. I could see how elated she was to remember things from the past. She was humming and had her mouth half-open during the times she'd cook. They didn't even notice me till I dragged one of the chairs near the table and sat on it.

It was pretty good. I was going to eat the whole plate even though I had breakfast already at the Detective Agency. She didn't say anything, but I knew she wanted to know how it was.

"Pretty good."

She snorted once and said casually. "I remembered."

"M-hmm." I muttered, popping a piece of bacon in my mouth. My curiosity rose. "What else?"

She sighed. "Nothing else. I got up, and just remembered how. Not to mention the burning smell of toast when I woke up in the morning."

_Ah-ha. _We both glanced at the professor, who laughed a few times and continued to eat fast.

And so we finished our breakfast. I was about to stand up when I noticed her open her mouth. But when I looked at her, she averted her eyes and asked if I could eat breakfast and dinner here from now on. Probably wanted to see if she could cook alright. I smirked.

But we were late to school. Oh well.

And _at_ school, she somehow remembered all the kids' names. I thought it'd at least take a week to do so, but she _did._

The next _next _day, she remembered how to be sarcastic. She was mastering how to annoy the best out of me.

Kind of bothering to have that again, but it was annoying and somewhat pleasant. Like...meeting an old friend. Or maybe more than that.

Also, she yawned more than ever. Maybe it's because I've never been close with the _other_ Haibara for a long time together, but I haven't seen somebody _this _sleepy before. Ridiculously enough, she didn't sleep in class. The bell rang, and by then, it was _me _who was yawning.

"Y'know, you're pretty tired."

"Not tired, bored." I smacked my lips and set my head on the desk. I examined her face, which had some dark circles right below her eyes. "It's you who look tired, though."

"So you know." She rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd never notice."

"Seriously, what did you do, stay up all night?"

"Yeah." She glimpsed at her perfect handwriting on her notebook, comparable to the one she had done yesterday. "I was afraid-..."

She stopped as if she was talking too much, but I noticed it right away.

"Afraid of..?"

She sighed. "Afraid of you jabbing questions at me, genius."

She slammed shut her notebook and I let it go because I knew she wouldn't tell me easily.

Another thing was that she called people by their last names and acted a bit more formal. In addition, much more towards Mitsuhiko. (much less to his delight) She didn't really talk much to him, and when he did, she gave him short responses. But when he tried to add on conversations, I got her talking about the art project we were supposed to be working on tomorrow. I glanced at Mitsuhiko while walking away with her.

"Oh, by the way," I stopped blabbering about the subject when I realized something. "Why do you call me Conan-kun?"

"Uh.." She put one finger on her lips and looked upwards, like she was solving an impenetrable math question. "..Maybe it's because it's your name?.."

I narrowed my eyes. _Jeez._ "No, but you call your friends by their surnames, but you still call me-"

"-Conan-kun."

"Yeah, why?"

"You're different."

I asked her how, but she ignored me.

Also, she remembered (or maybe she just acknowledged it) providing low-calorie food for the professor. After school, both of us walked slowly to the supermarket due to Haibara's state, and chose probably the healthiest ingredients one would ever choose to make steak and salad. Hakase didn't look so happy when we returned with cabbage and broccolis in our hands.

I frowned. _Will she continue to remember things like this?_ I didn't know if that was exactly right. But she seemed to be happy for now, so I let that question slip aside.

It was a mistake to do so.

**-0-**

And the next next _next_ day.

Just yesterday.

I was sitting on the kitchen table, wondering why Haibara hasn't shown up since I came in and finishd the breakfast.

The professor told me she was looking around her own room.

"What?"

"Yes, her room." The professor murmured, while packing a laptop into the case. "She's never seen it before."

I stayed quiet until hakase left with a 'take care'. Come to think of it, she only stayed in the living room because of her body.

I rolled my eyes.

And of _course,_ she was now stubborn enough to do whatever she wanted.

I glanced at the clock, which told me we only had about twenty minutes.

"Haibara!" I shouted at the staircase.

No answer.

I called again. There was no sound.

Frowning, I got up and walked down the stairs carefully. The door to her room was open. I walked step by step to the room, a bit of tension growing.

I put a hand on the doorknob, and muttered. "Hai..bara?"

On the second phrase, I whipped my head around and found her sitting on the floor with her back turned towards me.

"Hey-..."

She turned around, agitated. Her face was horrorstruck, and then relieved. But the fear in her eyes was not gone yet. She stood up, and an envelope fell out from her left hand and dropped onto the floor. She walked towards me with rigid movements, as if trying to walk as fast as she could with her cast. I automatically stepped towards her.

I stared into her eyes.

"Haibara..."

I became alarmed when tears formed in them. I approached her quickly, feeling that I had to do something. Then, she hugged me. I froze.

She was crying into my chest. I felt her body tremble. I awkwardly moved my arms to hold her gently and pat the back of her head. Over her shoulder, I examined the card she had just dropped.

And I froze once more.

I could see the ink emphasizing the single word on the white invitation envelope that I had gotten months ago.

_Vermouth._

**-0-**

Nothing much happened that day, except that she was kind of quiet, and staring off into blank spaces at times.

Other than that, Ran decided to pay a visit at the professor's house after school.

And like the previous moment they had met, there was not a lot of interaction between them. It was just Ran who tried to get Haibara talking with her. When I asked her if it wasn't tiring to do so, she just smiled and said Haibara must be shy.

I rolled my eyes.

Later, me and Ran helped Haibara cook dinner. I mostly held Haibara while she cooked and Ran made other dishes (And the professor just watched in the background). After the meal, we left together.

"See you later, Ai-chan."

"See you..." That was probably the only words Haibara had said to Ran in like thirty minutes. Mostly she just nodded or shook her head.

Ran smiled. Then, she bent her knees and hugged her gently.

When she pulled back, I saw Haibara's eyes widened. Until Ran said a final 'bye' and left the door, she stared. I left too, frowning.

.

The sun was setting. We walked along the river, watching the yellow paint spread into the trees, sidewalks, everything. We enjoyed the scenery in silence.

A few minutes later, I blurted out. "Ran-nee-chan.."

"Yes?"

I could tell she was gazing at me. But I was embarrassed to look back before I asked.

"What do you think...about love?" And there came out the question that I'd been dying to ask.

"Huh?" She stopped walking. I did too, but a few steps in front of her.

Reluctantly, I looked up. She smiled at me. She bent her knees and grazed her fingers through my hair. "You're too young to understand it yet, little man."

"Yeah, well. That's why I'm asking though, isn't it?"

"Hm..."

"Well...Love. It's different for everybody, I think..For instance-" She blushed slightly before continuing, and it made shame prickle my insides. "You can't stop thinking about the one you love..You wonder if he's alright, if he still remembers you..You just miss him whenever he is not near you, you wish he'd be next to your side...Like the times he used to before."

"And it hurts...To see the one you love get hurt. Sometimes you get this ominous feeling that something might've happened to him..." Now, she was whispering more to herself. "It annoys you when you know he is not near you, that he could be meeting somebody else...But if he says he is happy, then you could be willing to do anything for him.."

"You can't stop thinking about him..." Then, she startled, as if she just remembered I was standing in front of her. She laughed a few times nervously. "Well, it seems like I don't know much about it, either!"

"A-ah..." I muttered, deep into my thoughts. It felt like I just eavesdropped on Ran's personal thoughts. And I couldn't respond to her.

_But if all Ran had said is right..._

My hands clenched into fists then opened.

"So." My head snapped up at her playful tone of voice.

"Huh?"

"What do you feel about Ai-chan? Do you feel the same, too?" She smiled.

"WHAT?"

"Eh- You don't have to be shy, Conan-kun! Besides, I told you everything I knew. Now, it's your turn."

"But-but, but I-"

"I watched you and Ai-chan the whole time today, and I'm sure you _do _have some feelings, right?"

_What?_ But what the hell did _I _do today? I only helped Haibara cooking, and that was it.

We looked at each other, and I could swear I saw something in her eyes. I averted them and stared off into a blank space.

But more than the strangest things in the world, I couldn't really say _no_.

"I..."

I sighed.

"I don't know..."

**-0-**

"SH-SHINICHI!"

I never liked morning wake-up calls. And especially _not _one that would wake me up 4 a.m. in the morning, with my secret name being shouted at the whole world.

"Calm down, professor!" My voice was stiff. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know what happened!"

I sighed. "If you don't know, then why would you call me?"

"Well, I, I just don't understand." His voice was panicky, and I groggily stood up from my bed. "You-I need some help!"

"For wh-" Then, I froze when I heard a scream across the phone.

A blood-chilling, piercing scream in fear that was not from the professor.

"-I'll be right there." I dropped the phone and started to strip off my pyjamas right away.

.

In the next five minutes, I was panting in hakase's.

"What happened?!"

The professor seemed relieved to see me. "Shinichi..."

"Is she hurt?!" I shouted, looking around.

"I wouldn't say physically..." His expression was pained, and I didn't like it. "Look..." He pointed at the beds in the living room, where Haibara should be.

And there she was, sleeping.

But when I approached her, she was not exactly sleeping. She was sweating everywhere, her closed eyes and mouth were still frowning in a touch of fear, and she tossed and turned frequently.

"She..." I didn't know what to say.

"Dreaming.." The professor muttered, sobbing slightly. "I woke her up twice already, but it's the same..."

"Wh-"

Then, she screamed once more. The professor cupped his ears with his hands. The sound stabbed my chest and made it as cold as ice.

I narrowed my eyes. I approached the bed and shook her lightly. "Haibara! Haibara!"

Her eyes darted open, and they looked around wildly. I called her name several more times, and when she finally found me, she started to cry again.

I hugged her, wanting to keep her from shredding apart. She sobbed unrestrainedly. My light T-shirt was getting wet, and the hot tears burned my chest.

"It's okay.."

I murmured, although I knew it was false.

I didn't ask her what the dream was about, we just stayed like that. I didn't want her live again through whatever she had dreameda about. And when the professor woke me up next morning, I was sitting up at her side, and she was holding onto my hand like it was a lifeline. When I pulled, she didn't let go. Huh.

I took a look at hakase. He explained. "I think you comforted her. She didn't even sweat."

"Huh, interesting." I glimpsed at her sleeping face and sighed. "Will this happen every night? That would _suck_ for both you and me."

"And her, too, Shinichi..."

I stared at her fingers intertwined on my right hand. "Well. Of course..."

Professor soon stalked off to make breakfast. I was worried about that, but there were other things in my mind.

Everything was wrong. She wasn't supposed to feel pain. She wasn't supposed to cry. Losing her memories was good enough, but their return was a different question that I never thought of.

While I stared at her sleep, I unknowingly reached my left hand towards her face and played with her hair lightly.

I thought she'd always be peaceful, just like she looked right now.

But it was wrong.

I was wrong.

Now, there was only one way to fix it.

_Returning them all. Memories._

**-0-**

**-End of Stir-**

**A/N: **Something _will_ happen next chapter, right? (wink) I hope I don't become lazy...


	24. Bad Day

**A/N:** Thank you:

To a** guest, Kudo2315, faiz1996, Reina, Sherrys Fan, Katie, Killthief99, JuSt a writing guy, RoseAngel16, pingpong2411, white-lily00, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, JLBB, hai-edogawa **and **JMeSeKaiiCHi **for leaving reviews! Sorry to have kept you waiting

To:

**Everybody:** Three tests and two presentations coming up D: Trying to overcome the mental breakdown and the blocks. Trust me that I do wanted to write as much as I could :(

To all the readers out there, an early thanks for waiting and ILY :)

.

.

.

To all the followers and favorites; Thanks :)

.

Disclaimer : I do not own DC.

* * *

**Doomsday**

By: GenuineProdigy

* * *

**Bad Day**

_In order to know happiness, you have to have unhappiness and great pain.  
I only nodded when I first heard those words._

_I didn't know what any of them meant._

**-0-**

(Conan's POV)

Breakfast was awkward. Nobody talked while quietly enjoying the so-called scrambled eggs hakase had made (which resembled overheated brownies). While Haibara yawned from time to time, I rolled the burnt eggs on my plate, trying to let it absorb the last of the ketchup. I stared at the girl in front of me, who was too distracted in her sleepiness and the meal to notice.

It seemed like she didn't remember one bit of the dreams she had yesterday. Or maybe there was a tiny speck of possibility that she did, but I didn't dare ask; I didn't want to know, and it was a good thing she couldn't remember. She'd get more depressed-

"..."

My spoon stayed in the air for a second.

But that, I just thought, would make _me _depressed too.

Huh, funny thing. It was similar to the rare times I'd see her cry. At those times, she'd also move my emotions, too.

Sympathy, it was funny.

.

"By the way, Conan-kun..."

I only turned my eyes reluctantly a few degrees towards Haibara.

It was the third time she had called me without my answer. I know it was rude to ignore, but I was damn busy. The art project was to be done by the next class, and I barely started mine thanks to some kid spilling water over my finished one. Now I kind of regretted saying that I'd redo the painting. _Hers _was finished. Thus she had enough time to pester me.

"...Conan-kun?"

I huffed. "Yeah?"

There was the weird pause that meant she was hesitant towards asking something. It was usually something uncomfortable for me, so I tried to focus on the painting even more.

It didn't really work.

"Um...Why were you sleeping next to me yesterday?"

The pencil in my finger slipped. It etched a thin line across my "future" face as a high schooler, and I quickly reached for an eraser.

"Um.."

I pondered, trying to think of an answer. I still didn't look her way.

"Don't you, in any case...Remember anything that happened last night?"

"Hm?" Her voice was uncertain. "Nothing special..Except..."

She took in a sharp breath, and I kinda knew something was coming.

"It was...I was scared." I turned around and saw her. Her eyes were round and staring beneath the desk where there was nothing, her voice shook slightly, and her hands clenched and opened repeatedly. It was like she was trying to reduce her body so that it wouldn't be seen. "..I think it was a.." Then, her eyes refocused and her cheeks became flushed.

I sighed and turned my eyes back to my painting. The face was now finished. "You don't need to be embarrassed." I rubbed my left hand on her hair lightly, making her sit up straight. "Everybody has nightmares."

"Uh..."

"What is it?"

"So why were you there?..."

I looked back and saw her curious eyes. The yesterday's memories streamed again inside my head like a video tape. The professor suddenly screaming inside my head, running through the dark streets, watching her scream into the night.

I tried to smile. It kinda worked, but I knew it was humorless.

She had such a face that I felt the urge to tape the tip of her nose. Her round eyes still indicated for an answer.

"Hmph." I slowly turned back to my picture. "I had a nightmare, too.."

I unconsciously tapped the painting in front of me lightly with my pencil.

"What kind?" She asked, sort of eager.

"Hmm. I don't know." I re-sketched the outline of my used-to-be-face-a-few-months-ago.

I heard her sigh shortly, and knew she was disappointed by my answer. "Why?"

"I don't know..I was just thinking, if we both had nightmares, then they might be the same!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, what are you drawing?"

Ugh, and _I _thought I had been drawing it realistically enough. "It's my future face, Haibara. In ten years."

"Hmm." Her eyes narrowed. "But why is it a lot more handsome than you are right now?"

"Whatever."

Then, for the next few minutes, she quietly watched me draw. Good of her.

But I was totally _not _expecting her to say,

"Kudo Shinichi."

I froze.

Slowly, I raised my head from the desk. "What?"

But then, her expression was as shocked as mine.

There was silence except for the other kids working.

"..Who is Kudo Shinichi?"

I stared at her, dumbstruck. "But you said the name, why don't you know him?"

"I..." She looked really surprised, even a bit scared. "I don't know. It just-It just came to me."

I stared at her. She seemed to be shameful about not being able to remember. She muttered. "I...I just _knew_. After looking at you draw the picture.."

I didn't answer.

_Another memory back._

But strangely this time though, I was not entirely happy that she did. In fact, I didn't know if I was at all-

"...?!"

My heart started to pump. It felt like there was an electric current running throughout my body.

I refrained myself from standing up and looked around. My neck cricked slightly when I turned.

"...Conan-kun?" Haibara was startled at my action.

I didn't answer, but scanned the windows. There was nothing outside except for a few cars. But why did I get that feeling?...

_That I was being watched?.._

"What is it?" I dimly heard her.

"Oh, just the weather." I blithely answered. I hoped it was paranoia. Perhaps I was just being hyper about her remembering me.

I looked around once more while ignoring Haibara's questions about Kudo Shinichi. My eyes eventually rested on the window, looking away from her.

The weather _was _good.

Too much so.

**-0-**

We walked in silence.

The street was mostly quiet. I walked along the slow rhythmical taps of Haibara moving with her crutches.

The sun was about to set, and I wasn't surprised; We had some kid wanting us to search for his lost cell-phone (it was easy, we only had to backtrack all of the activities he did in school today), played soccer (with Haibara watching) after school, and went to the supermarket for some beverage.

I sighed.

All day, I've been trying to get her to remember at least _something._

While we searched for the cell-phone, I stopped between sentences and looked expectantly towards Haibara, to see if she might say something intelligent. But it didn't work. She only looked at me with an awed gaze that only told me to move on.

While we played soccer, I tried to imitate Higo's moves, which went superficially well. However, she only clapped lightly when I'd make those moves.

And in the supermarket, I purposefully chose peanut butter and blueberry jam sandwiches for tomorrow's breakfast. She clapped her hands (and later blushed about it, embarrassed) saying that she loved those when hakase brought it once at the hospital.

I sighed, my mind trying to loosen a tangled video tape.

I hesitantly turned my head a few degrees toward her.

-And there she was, her glare trying to drill a hole out of the little space between my eyebrows.

"You're hiding something."

I jumped backwards. Her sharp eyes were sensing suspicion.

_Geez, she never fails. _"Nothing." I quickly stated. However, I averted her eyes and I think a bead of sweat ran down from the side of my forehead.

She pouted her lips, and it made me step back a little. "No, it's not nothing at all. I think I'm smart enough to know."

_Oh wait a second..._But the last time she...she smacked her lips against mine (I won't count this as a kiss), she started to remember!

"It-It's.." I took my time thinking, staring only at the ground.

After a minute, she asked. "It's...?"

"Urm...It's..."

She nodded slowly, telling me to move on.

I sighed.

_This is crazy._

"-Let's talk."

She frowned. "I thought we were talking."

"No-not here."

"What?"

"Um...Just come with me!" However, her eyes were telling me '_why',_ so I gestured impatiently. "C'mon, just a moment!"

Although suspicious, she obliged.

.

We walked around the street where there weren't a lot of people. I led her behind the trees, where we couldn't be seen easily.

She leaned onto the trunk. "So?"

"So." I repeated, not knowing what to say.

She cocked an eyebrow. I thought I was sweating again. I looked away from her gaze.

A few minutes passed. Easily. Still no words passed between us. The things that moved were neither of our mouths, but only the background.

She sighed. "If you can't say it, I don't want to waste time. It's getting dark."

Then, she started to move her crutches.

What should I do?

What _could _I do?

_C'mon, what am I supposed to do?_

It was as if I was being controlled by somebody else.

Unknowingly, I snatched her left wrist. She paused, probably surprised, and tried to say something. However, before she could say a mere "Conan-kun-", I pulled her around and pushed her to the tree trunk. The crutches fell to the ground, but neither of us payed attention. She staggered slightly to support her weight. The back of my hand hit the rough surface, but I didn't have time to think about the pesky scratches. What mattered was that we were not an inch away from each other.

Things got very silent.

Her widened eyes now stared into mine, and mine into hers. Our heads were so close together that I felt her breathe, which tickled the tip of my nose. I could sense that my face was extremely red. Hers was also marked with patches of pink. She opened her mouth a little, but no words came out of it.

Maybe it was time now. I started to close my eyes and close the distance. I thought she was doing to same too, as I could dimly see her eyelids slowly closing.

Then, something landed on my nose, and it made me back off in surprise. "Wh-"

It fell slowly to the ground. I stared at it, feeling dumb. It was a single leaf that must've fallen off the tree. I looked up. The wind blew and several more fell to the ground.

I sighed and touched my forehead with my palm. I couldn't look at her right now, I was embarrassed, and I knew the opportunity was now sort of muddled. My courage to attack her again was just plummeted.

Internally I cussed. I coughed a few times, and bent my knees to pick up her crutches.

"Let's go." I muttered and gave them to her without looking.

When I glanced back for a second, she was also staring at me, her face flushed. I quickly turned around and sighed heavily.

_Since when did things start to go bad with me?_

**-0-**

"Shit.."

I ran down the stairs, swearing again and again.

How could I forget? How could I simply fall asleep on the sofa while I knew what happened just last night?

When we arrived at hakase's from school it was empty.

She sat quietly on the sofa while I dialed. Through the phone, the professor announced that he was looking for a psychologist or a hypnotist, but the only road was blocked by a landslide. I sighed and told him I'd take care of Haibara for now.

But heck, I didn't think he'd come _this _late.

As much as I had seen her yawn today, it turned out to be _me _the one who fell asleep first while watching a movie after dinner.

And surprise, surprise.

I sprang out of bed when there was a short scream. There were three missed calls and a message in my cell phone, all from hakase.

I slipped on the last step and my ankle twisted. I exhaled once heavily and limped to the door.

"Haibara!"

And there in her room, I found her.

This time, she was not crying or sleeping. She was just trembling, curled up and grasping her knees.

I tried to run but stumbled on my own feet instead. Dragging the slightly sprained ankle, I quickly sat by her side.

"Hey..."

I didn't know what to say. I thought her body trembled worse when I got closer. I hesitantly raised my hand and let it drift towards hers. She winced and I instantly withdrew.

She shivered worse than ever. The blanket covering half of her body seemed so large, and she looked so tiny, all I wished was to hug her. To keep her from falling apart.

And so I did.

She froze. I was surprised by my own actions, too. Instantly, blood rushed to my face and my instincts wanted me to take off my arms, more especially because they were on Haibara. But I let them stay there, wrapped around her knees on top of her hands.

"...Conan-kun."

Her voice cracked slightly. The voice only emphasized how much pain she was trying to hide.

I bit my lip and began slowly.

"Haiba..."

My voice started to fade when she turned her head around. A drop of tear fell from her right eye, and I shifted my gaze.

Perhaps it was the sadness that I have seen so many times in so little days.

Perhaps it was because I was just around her for too long.

For one second there, while it hurt me to see her cry, I realized;

Maybe the sympathy that I thought I was feeling was only a misconstrued emotion.

Maybe it wasn't.

Maybe it was lo-

"A-"

But then, she took my face with both of her hands and all I noticed was that she was way to close to me than I knew...

And it happened again.

As quick as before, she only pulled back after a second. I blinked several times, and she hugged me around the neck with full force. Her body shook now and then, and I felt some hot liquid wet my collar.

I slowly and smoothly drew circles on her back, shock and disappointment spreading in my mind.

If she was back, if Haibara was back.

Haibara wouldn't have cried.

Not the one that I knew.

**-0-**

(3rd person's POV)

She woke up wearily.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened them reluctantly. Then, she sat up instantly when she realized the bright morning sun shining through the window. But then, she exhaled in relief after remembering today was Saturday.

She groggily stood up from the bed and lifted her right leg. The left leg still hurt when she shifted the weight on it.

Yawning, she stepped out of the room and towards the stairs.

Then, she stopped at the first step. Yesterday's event flooded through her mind, and she blushed and wondered at the same time.

Where was Conan?

She also looked around for the professor, where was he?

Today is the weekends, but where was everybody?

"...Hakase!" She called out, but there was no answer in the kitchen. She expected it due to the lack of coffee smell in the air.

"...Conan-kun!" She entered the kitchen, only to find it cold and empty - there were absolutely no dishes or food on the sink. Never mind people.

She put her index finger on her lips and walked slowly towards the sofa.

And a minute later, her legs gave up and she sat down on the ground, her expression terrified.

Her frightened, round eyes stared at the piece of post-it stuck to the table.

The little piece of paper that brought her back to the world that moved only so cruelly.

She got up slowly with the trembling legs and walked towards the paper like it was a bomb that would blast. She put it on her right hand and scrumpled it into a ball before taking one last look:

_For the little detective, come to his house._

_ ...Sherry._

And when she ran with her damaged body all the way to the detective's house, she was not inside the Detective Agency, but rather inside the house next door.

Inside the house of Kudo Shinichi.

**-0-**

Haibara Ai exhaled heavily and closed the door behind her.

The whole house was dark. The curtains were all closed, the windows were shut, even the doors were all closed.

She looked around. There was no sign of Subaru. She wondered for a second what could've happened to him, but knew he'd either be dead or luckily outside.

Of course.

They wanted to keep it this way.

Secretly.

Closed.

Impenetrable.

She breathed in and out roughly, waiting for the doom to reach her.

But when there still were no signs of anything, she muttered. "I'm here."

The voice was small, but it echoed throughout the whole house.

There was a brief shuffle.

Her heart started to pump harder, like a prey being hunted down by its predator.

And the person waiting behind the stairs finally came out to meet her.

.

"So."

Ai's head snapped towards the person's voice. Her eyes widened.

"You're finally back."

And there stood in front of her Edogawa Conan, grinning a little.

She stared at him with a slightly open mouth. His grin got slightly bigger. And awkward, too. He moved on of his legs, but he stayed there when she approached him slowly.

She raised one hand slowly towards his face and he froze.

And she slapped him right on the cheek. Hard. The sound rang across the room.

Caught unexpected, Conan fell over on the ground. Grunting in pain, he looked up in wonder. "Wha-"

However, Ai was looking away, her expression unfathomable. The lights from the little windows made it hard to even see her face. She stared at him, and Conan thought she was going to attack him again. She raised her arm once more, and he closed his eyes.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"...?"

He opened his eyes one by one, startled. And the first thing he saw was a drop of something fall onto the ground.

"Thanks...jerk."

And before he could do or say anything, Ai walked straight out the house and slammed the door shut.

**-0-**

"That was good..." Conan patted his full stomach.

Ran smiled. "Yeah, the new restaurant's really worth the cost!"

"Well, thanks for the lunch, Ran-san."

Conan glimpsed at the girl next to him. His eyes narrowed for a second, but when she sharply looked around, he averted her instantly.

It was not until today that he could finally see her. Yesterday, she didn't open the door when he tried to enter. He went back to the Detective Agency, thinking what had gone so wrong. After slowly wasting time, he called her for the eleventh time and she answered around 5 p.m., telling him don't worry anymore. The voice was cold and untrue. Conan felt a bit better to know that she _was _back. But maybe he had overdone it. She _was _remembering things now and then.

Conan frowned. But he had to rush it, he couldn't see her like that every night.

And he thought that was beneficial for her, too.

But did she have to be so angry? He expected her to be a bit resentful at his final method, but in cost of her memories, he thought it'd be fine; he thought she might be grateful, even.

But heck. Today, she sighed and reluctantly accepted his (Ran's, more like) offer for lunch.

And they didn't really talk. Or stay near. Or try one bit to act at least like being in a relationship.

It was to the point that Ran didn't dare ask anything to her about the memories coming back to her. She asked Conan once if there happened anything between them. He laughed a few times nervously and answered no.

Conan glanced, and winced when he saw that she was still glaring at him.

"What?" He whispered.

"Oh, nothing." She slowly turned her gaze, and it made Conan shiver.

Then, they soon arrived at the Detective Agency.

Ran turned around. "Erm..Ai-chan, you want to come in? I can give you some tea and cake."

"Sure, that's very kind of you." Ai answered in a sweet voice, and that made Conan's spines go chilly. "And it's certainly not because of _him._" She pointed with his thumb at Conan.

Ran didn't know what to say, so she just started to go upstairs, while Conan made an excuse to talk to Ai.

He sighed, and she glared.

"What?"

Her question was short and sharp, and barely a question.

Although intimidated by her glare, Conan managed to narrow his eyes. "Y'know, what I did wasn't entirely _that _bad."

She snorted. "Did I say anything?"

His eyes narrowed even more. "Then why are you acting like this?"

"I don't see what I've done."

Conan closed his eyes and they frowned, thinking for a good, solid counter. "Ah, well, you're-being, uh-..."

She exhaled. "I see it's you who's got a problem."

But as soon as she turned around, he grabbed her wrist.

"What."

Her voice contained double the amount of poison than before. Conan felt like the words lashed him in the back.

"Look." He sighed. "I'm sorry what I did was too inconsiderate, okay? But you should know. That I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I didn't..." He looked down. "I just didn't want to see you like that...Screaming and suffering every night-"

"Hmm..And I suppose you couldn't have done it in a way that didn't involve people _disappearing _around me?" She pushed the tip of his nose with her finger.

"I...I know, I'm sorry about _that, _but-"

There was a scream upstairs

Ai froze, while Conan's head instantly snapped towards the building.

"Ran?.."

And then, a burst of laughter. Conan's eyes grew larger.

Ai sighed, knowing what he wanted to do. "You could tell me after what we see upstairs, love-inebriated genius."

Conan and Ai took one look (or glare) at each other, and went upstairs.

**-0-**

**-End of Bad Day-**


End file.
